Wonderful Life
by Isunova
Summary: En el siglo spués de más de un siglo de amistad.X se da cuenta que nunca conoció realmente a su mejor amigo, siendo justificada cada una de sus acciones por un sentimiento reprimido durante años.Y ahora es cuando todo sale a la luz y nuevos problemas causan temor. Siendo Axl quien de la mejor "sorpresa"... ZeroxX/Yaoi Capítulo 22!
1. La gravedad de sus palabras

Este es un Fan fic** con contenido Yaoi**, están advertidos.

Megaman (Rockman) y todos los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a** Kenji Inafune**.

* * *

><p><strong>La gravedad de sus palabras<strong>

Capítulo 1

-¿Zero?- Susurró X. El rubio jamás le respondió, tan sólo se encamino hacia dirección opuesta mostrando su espalda. Ante la situación, mientras el resto observaba perplejo, el inseguro chico trató de detenerlo tomando de su hombro pero Zero ya lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo y golpeó su mano en mensaje de rechazo. La insistencia de X se apagó comprendiendo que su amigo estaba realmente firme a sus palabras.

X se volteó curioso ante todas las miradas que habían presenciado un posible capricho. Los miró sorprendido por unos segundos y prestó atención ante los pasos de Zero, los cuales se dejaron de oír. Los demás no supieron que decirle y Spider fue el único que habló con su rostro "El no nos sirve" supo traducir. X entró en rabia al instante y fue a buscar al problemático cazador carmesí… Axl tembló un poco al verlo así, no lo conocía ni deseaba hacerlo por lo que prefirió irse del pasillo mientras el resto le siguió la idea exceptuando Cinnamon, nadie se percató de su ausencia.

La inofensiva dama se acercó curiosa al aeropuerto, donde las discusiones y palabras se perdían al instante. Escuchó atenta cómo X se encaminaba enfurecido hacia Zero, el cual se encontraba observando la nada, tanta era la tensión de la situación que ninguno se percató de que Cinnamon ya se encontraba oculta detrás de unas cajas, tonta la chica no era.

En el momento justo, X finalmente lo tomó del hombro para voltearlo brutamente y le dé la cara de una buena vez. Zero sólo le entregó una mirada tan desafiante como punzante y X estaba decidido a no responder a su amenazante mensaje. Al no obtener lo que quería, el rubio de cabello largo procedió a dirigirle la palabra - … No quiero que me toques… - Agitó su hombro sin conseguirlo, no tenía más nada que hacer y golpearle no podría. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que entre los dos hubo un terrible desacuerdo y ya ambos estaban bastante maduros como para solucionar las cosas con gestos típicos de alerta. Finalmente, Zero bajó la mirada lentamente, demostrándole a Cinnamon quién de los dos era más persistente.

- No puedo creer que seas tan… - Protestó X. - ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? ¿Qué te molesta?

- Estuve desaparecido unos días y ya estás con muchos idiotas…

- Estas juzgándolos sin conocerles.

- No puedo confiar en esa gente y, en tu lugar, jamás hubiera hablado con ellos, ni cruzármelos.

- Pero yo no soy como tú. Además, sin ellos jamás te hubiera encontrado… "Ellos" me apoyaron todo este tiempo a seguir y mira, te rescatamos, estás a salvo. Me ayudaron, te ayudaron.

- Casi me mata uno de "ellos". ¿Ya te lo olvidaste? No entiendo como logras confiar en alguien que te recuerde esa tragedia. Pude haber muerto y tu seguirías con esos desquiciados traidores.

- Zero, son mis amigos y sé en quién confiar y en quién no.

- ¡No es cierto! Eres demasiado confianzudo, apenas te dan la mano y ya compartes tu cama, tu concepto de amigo es muy equivocado. ¿Quién es amigo? ¿Ellos o yo?...

- … Pareces celoso.

- No son celos, es ira. Confías en quién sea, así no son las cosas… ¿Confías en Axl?

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no, es mi compañero pero jamás confiaría plenamente en él. Sólo he confiado en ti… Pero ya no se si confiar tanto…

- … Mira nada más lo que estas diciendo…

- ¿Qué sabes cuales son sus intenciones hacia nosotros? Me atacaron antes, ¿Qué te dice que no lo planean volver a hacer para luego ir hacia ti?

- Si confías en mí entonces aprecia mis decisiones como yo siempre respeté las tuyas. Confía en mí.

- … Me cuesta, no quiero arriesgarme… X, comprende. Siempre escojo lo mejor para ambos, para evitar daños, no tenemos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos ahora…

- Lo lamento, pero necesito de ellos más de lo que te necesito. ¿Crees que tendríamos alguna oportunidad los dos solos? No pudimos antes. – Se volteó dando por terminada la charla - … Es tu decisión si te quedas con nosotros o estas solo… Si cambias de idea, te espero en mi cuarto… Iré a descansar, mañana tendremos un día agitado… - Zero lo observó furioso y al verlo entrar por el portón suspiró calmándose.

- X… - Susurró al viento mientras que, inesperadamente, se sentó en el suelo mirando el paisaje y el cielo prefiriendo pensar.

Cinnamon, sorprendida por todo lo dicho, se levantó de su escondite haciéndose evidente ante Zero. El cazador carmesí se sorprendió y, paralizado, permitió que la inofensiva muchacha se acercara afectada por la tensión. Ninguno de los dos se conocían aun pero sin embargo, ella optó por abrazarle con fuerza como si tratara de entregarle un consuelo. El rubio tenía en cuenta su posible edad y le permitió el gesto de cariño, respondiendo al mismo con un solo brazo impacientado para que se disuelva la situación. - ¿No confías en mí? – dijo Cinnamon. - … Aunque aun así, yo sí confío en usted. – Zero suspiró mientras las palabras de la menor le incomodaban más que el tacto.

- Yo se que nunca podrías lastimar a alguien… - dijo el rubio.

- No estés triste. Es que X hizo mucho con nosotros para ir a buscarte y estaba contento de verte bien.

- … ¿Contento de verme bien?

- Sí, el dijo cosas maravillosas de ti y todos queríamos conocerte, especialmente yo.

- … ¿Qué cosas dijo? – Interesado más en X que en lo que la chica mencionaba.

- Bueno, yo le pregunté que hacías, como eras y me dijo que eras muy poderoso, fiel y buen amigo. Que por fuera te veías frío e insensible pero, en realidad, eres un reploide de gran corazón que sólo quiere lo mejor para todos a quién aprecia. Y también me dijo que tenías el cabello largo pero no sabía que tanto. – Cinnamon estrujó su estómago en el abrazo con un rostro contento.

- … Tú también tienes un enorme corazón, eres una buena amiga y más poderosa de lo que te imaginas. Y por fuera te ves débil, inofensiva y sensible… Pero todo esto lo haces por los chicos. Seguro los quieres mucho.

- También te quiero a ti, Zero. Es verdad lo que X decía.

- ¿Qué te dijo además?...

- … Que serías mi amigo.

- ¿Amigos? No somos amigos… Somos algo más. Somos compañeros de batalla, siempre estaremos juntos desde ahora en adelante y verás lo mucho que nos cuidaremos. Cómo cuidaremos a los demás y seremos los mejores amigos. ¿Si?

- Eres muy amable, no tendrías que discutir con X… Te hace sentir mal...- Zero se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Todo lo que decía Cinnamon tenía demasiado sentido, como si la muchacha tuviera la más increíble capacidad de empatía.

El sol desaparecía lentamente iniciando así con la tarde. El viento soplaba cálidamente y con una sutil suavidad.

Zero permaneció en el aeropuerto con sus ideas y recuerdos fluyendo por toda su mente mientras Cinnamon fingía nunca haber hablado con él. En cuanto a X, quedó horas estático en su cuarto mirando a la nada desde una pequeña ventana que daba con las anaranjadas nubes. Zero ya se había tardado demasiado tiempo y, luego de la discusión, ni el mismo podía creer que estaba teniendo tanta paciencia y, al mismo tiempo, preocupación. Si él realmente hubiera partido, ¿Cómo se encontraría en este momento? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?... ¿Volverá? ¿Estará volviendo?... Prefirió dejar de preocuparse y disponerse al sueño, relajando su cuerpo contra la pared mientras cerró sus ojos calmando su mente... Por un momento el silencio fue perfecto y la armoniosa melodía del viento en la ventana logró que se relajara...

Muchos caminaban al lado de la puerta cuestionándose el estado emocional del cazador legendario o más bien, cómo estaría comportándose ante todo. Axl , en su plena naturaleza extrovertida, llamó a su amigo desde la puerta.

Al otro lado, X se sobresaltó tratando de reconocer la voz de hacía unos momentos. Nuevamente Axl mencionó su nombre y respiró profundamente en iniciativa a contestarle, pero algo lo detuvo y creyó que sería mejor hacerle creer que dormía. Observó la puerta sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido y Axl se retiró sin desear molestarle. X, recostado ya en la camilla por las dudas, observando la pared oscura de su lado, llegaba a conclusiones hirientes con respecto a Zero. Creyendo que todo lo que le había mencionado tal vez haya sido demasiado difícil de superar, en especial cuando le dijo "necesito más a ellos"... Suspiró en el intento de calmar la pena de su error y la noche cayó rápidamente. Las luces de los pasillos a los alrededores disminuyeron en luminosidad, indicando que casi todos se disponieron a descansar.

Unos minutos después, un fuerte sonido irrumpió con la paz. X se había posicionado de manera fetal mientras dormía y sentía la presencia de alguien entrando al cuarto. Para colmo la puerta había sido bloqueada por el intruso, en ese momento cada palabra de Zero brotó en su mente en una especie de visión, una especie de sueño... Todo lo que decía era cierto y él no lo escuchó. Si tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias, lo haría, a todo o nada...

El sujeto posó su palma delicadamente sobre el hombro del durmiente, lentamente, observando con deleite su estado inofensivo y su angelical rostro en una imagen de serenidad, paz y quietud. X se estremeció levemente cuando el otro comenzó a desplazarlo de la camilla con delicadeza, subconscientemente, cada acción sobre su ser resultaba manifestarse como un sueño, una pesadilla. Al ya encontrarse casi apegado a la pared, el individuo se recostó a su lado sosteniéndolo de su cadera… Apegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y acurrucándose hasta encajar perfectamente con la posición del otro. Pasando unos 10 minutos acostado y abrazando al durmiente, abrió los ojos nuevamente para reincorporarse y disponerse a partir. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta pero un fuerte golpe en su pecho le interrumpió completamente, obligándolo a volver a X y, entre susurros, decirle… - … Se que ya no me necesitas… - Acarició su brazo - … Ahora estás con gente que sí te sirve… ¿Crees que ellos te cuidarán mejor que yo?... Ojalá me respondieras… - se ahogó con su propia voz como si retuviera un sentimiento - … Dime, ¿Sólo estabas conmigo porque te "servía? ¿Sólo me utilizabas?... – jadeó involuntariamente y guardó silencio unos momentos… - … Me iré… Ya no me necesitas más… - se arrodilló lentamente para besar su mejilla y, dolorosamente, retirarse del cuarto.

El pasillo oscuro le ayudaba a ser casi invisible con el apoyo de su negra armadura por lo que no se retiró rápidamente, sólo se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta del cuarto dónde hacía un momento sufría. El fuerte golpeó estremeció el interior de la habitación retumbando en los oídos de X, el cual se levantó sobresaltado. Miró a sus alrededores y se encontraba yaciendo en la oscuridad, pero su curiosidad se despertó en cuanto logró escuchar unos débiles y ahogados quejidos, gemidos más bien de tristeza… Provenían del exterior y se cuestionaba de quién se trataría ya que nunca había escuchado tal hirientes sonidos, imposibles de reconocer… De pronto los quejidos se tornaron en gemidos de dolor y sólo le hizo sentir tristeza, sin dudas se trataba de alguien que había ido al pasillo a llorar en silencio pero sería imposible saber de quién se trataba porque en un solo día logró ver más de 30 individuos distintos…

El sufrimiento había terminado y X abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible para ver quién era, simple curiosidad. Observó una negra figura disolverse en la oscuridad… Trató de buscarle forma cierta sin éxito y regresó a descansar… "¿Qué cosas hacen que alguien sufra como para llorar? Y era un hombre…"

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, muy de vez en cuando escribo algo yaoi sobre Megaman pero me inspiré hace unos días escuchando una canción<em>

_Me pareció una buena idea y aquí se lo muestro a la comunidad!_

_Mi primer fic yaoi de megaman, los reviews vienen de maravilla^^_

_Atte. Alu_


	2. Una mañana diferente

**_Cof cof_**, este sí es algo** lemon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Una mañana diferente<strong>

Capítulo 2

Siempre amanecía de la misma manera: el sol emergía del horizonte, las nubes se coloreaban de naranja o rosa y algunas aves se escuchaban festejando el nuevo día. La diferencia de aquella mañana era que X se había levantado por su cuenta a causa de su preocupación, observó detenidamente el suelo como si tuviera algo que pensar pero sin saber exactamente en qué…

Salió a caminar un rato en dirección al aeropuerto sabiendo que era la única zona en dónde encontrarse más solo que nada a esas tempranas horas, ni siquiera había un mínimo rastro de luz de los pasillos ni en los cuartos.

Al llegar a su destino se sorprendió al ver que Zero aun se encontraba casi exactamente en el mismo lugar. Se encontraba inactivo, descansando o durmiendo de mala manera. X suspiró profundamente al verlo de esa manera así que lo alzó en sus brazos como pudo teniendo en mente lo mucho que le pesaba en peso muerto. Ante aquellas acciones, Zero volvió en sí sorprendido y prefirió guardar silencio para saber a dónde lo llevaba. Verse siendo trasladado como una dama no le molestaba en lo absoluto y sonrió al notar el esfuerzo de la otra parte - ... Nunca vas a llevarme si lo haces de esta manera... - le dijo en un tono desconocido para su amigo. - ... Déjame hacerte las cosas más simples... - Rodeó su cuello con los brazos para sostenerse a sí mismo y X suspiró de alivio. Por un instante se le cruzó la idea de dejarlo caer pero en ese caso Zero se enojaría más de lo usual... Simplemente continuó caminando. - No quiero entrar... - dijo el rubio.

- ... Descansar en el suelo como un perro no te hace bien y supongo que tu energía es demasiado baja como para caminar, ¿No? - le comentó fríamente. X tenía muy en cuenta lo del día anterior: Zero se fue supuestamente porque en ningún momento apareció a encontrarse con él en su habitación es decir, que sólo se había encaprichado y se quedó solo en el exterior para preocupar a su compañero... Y pensar que X se había quedado mucho tiempo esperándolo hasta creer que ya no se encontraba cerca.

- No voy a entrar - El rubio agitó su cuerpo para balancear su peso y hacerlo caer con éxito. El golpe fue fuerte para ambos y Zero temblaba de cansancio.

- Zero... Antes de que te deje como tanto deseas... ¿Podrías contestarme algo?...

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Te quedarás o te irás?

- Me iré... - X se acercó a tomarlo de los hombros y agitarlo para calmar la rabia contenida. Zero hizo todo esfuerzo posible para no permitirse sucumbir de esa manera pero sólo logró que su amigo lo golpeara contra el suelo. - Eso dolió.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué te quedaste aquí!

- No grites, te escucharán los...

- Cállate... Sólo te pido que te calles y me escuches. – Zero afirmó con la cabeza sintiéndose intimidado. – Estuve todo el maldito día esperándote, me hiciste creer que te habías marchado como te lo propuse y, al final, no hiciste ni una ni la otra. Sólo te quedaste pero no me confirmaste nada. ¿Esa era tu opción? ¿Quedarse y ocultarte de mí?

- … X – El rubio no supo que contestarle.

- ¿No te das cuenta?... Siempre haces lo que deseas…

- No es verdad, no es cierto. Sólo hago lo mejor para ambos.

- Joderme con tus juegos infantiles ¿Crees que es mejor para ambos o para ti solo?

- Veo que quieres que me vaya…

- No me importa, siempre harás lo que se te de la gana.

- … Tu dijiste que no me necesitas… Y veo que es cierto porque sólo estás irritable conmigo.

- … Es que no te comprendo, ni tratas de explicarme.

- … - Guardó silencio avergonzándose de sí mismo dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

- Es cierto que dije que no te necesitaba pero no es verdad lo que decía, tu ayuda es primordial para mí y el equipo… Simplemente, trata de comprender que no podemos valernos solos, necesitamos el mayor apoyo posible porque ya no es como antes… Ya no contamos con nadie.

- Yo hubiera buscado ayuda en otros lados… Por ti… Pero a veces tomas decisiones que sólo a ti te benefician. Porque sólo te importa tu misión.

- No creas que sólo pienso en mí, si contamos con gente, nunca te sucedería algo, nunca estarías solo y sin un apoyo extra… Entre ellos se cuidan y también te cuidarán.

- Lo siento pero sabes que soy firme a mi palabra… No veo su lealtad y si no lo veo, no lo creo.

- Esta bien, quédate aquí tan solitario como te gusta. – X se levantó rápidamente y sintió que tomaban de su pierna.

- … No puedo moverme… - Lo observó con un poco de furia pero se disipó instantáneamente cuando el otro mostró su cansancio. No podía dejarlo así de abandonado.

Sin más que decir, X trató de cogerlo en brazos con delicadeza mientras Zero se sostenía de sus hombros en un abrazo distanciado. Lentamente se dirigió al gran portón y notaba cómo su amigo se encogía en hombros para ocultar su rostro.

- No te preocupes… No hay nadie despierto… - como respuesta, sintió cómo el opuesto se aferraba a su pecho inclusive hasta tenerlo oculto bajo su mentón. Zero se comportaba extraño y al menos nadie estaba levantado como para verlos, así que trató de ahorrarse las preguntas y evitar pensar en cosas raras.

Lo dejó recostado en su camilla, en su cuarto, bloqueando la puerta por las dudas. A todo eso, Zero sintió una ligera molestia en su pecho y una idea nació en su mente "Se abochorna estando conmigo". X le permitió descansar como es debido y quedó sentado a su lado mientras lo observaba preguntándose en qué estaría pensando o porqué buscó cariño, refugio… Lo que sea… Cuando lo llevaba en brazos… Posiblemente algún error estaría afectando su mente y, sin darse cuenta, se desenvolvía como un niño. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Ya habían pasado casi 3 horas y Zero ya se encontraba consiente, relajado pero aun sin muchas energías. Se dio cuenta que X aun permanecía a su lado - ¿No tienes cosas importantes que hacer? – le preguntó casi en silencio para no alarmar a las masas.

- No puedo irme y bloquear la puerta desde afuera, tampoco puedes levantarte para hacerlo.

- ¿Me estás cuidando?

- … Sí, por si necesitas algo o te ocurre algo…

- X… Sabes que no me sucederá nada…

- Aun estas muy agotado…

- Lo siento por todo lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy…

- … Digamos que no pasó nada en realidad. – Zero sonrió un poco pero esa sonrisa nació, no sólo porque le haya perdonado, sino porque hacía más de 3 horas que lo acompañaba y sólo estaba durmiendo. Un cosquilleo en su pecho le causaba unos agradables escalofríos mientras más pensaba en todo el tiempo que le había dedicado al cuidado de su dormido ser… Sabía que si lo hiciera posiblemente X jamás le comprendería… Pero tenía que arriesgarse ya que estaban solos, el momento le resultaba perfecto y ya tenía un siglo guardando aquellas palabras que ensayó año tras año a solas…

- X… ¿Tienes secretos guardados? – El mencionado suspiró tratando de recordar cuales sí tenía alguno…

- No, no tengo secretos. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Serías capaz de guardar un simple e insignificante secreto?

- Claro, ¿Hay que decirme algo?

- Sólo si me prometes que jamás, JAMÁS, dirás algo… Y que lo guardarás para mí y para ti.

- Lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí.

- … Bueno… Aprovechando el silencio y… La soledad…

- ¿Si?

- … Maldita sea…

- Zero, ¿Se trata de tu cuerpo? ¿Pasa algo con él?

- No, no se trata de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo está bien… - La curiosidad invadió la intriga de X.

- … Hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que… X… Tu me gustas… - Zero encogió su voz ante sus ultimas 3 palabras. La confesión hizo que X saltara por la sorpresa, alejándose sutilmente. Tan sorprendido como confuso.

- … Ehh… Zero… Gustar… ¿Me lo podrías definir?... – Sabiendo MUY bien a lo que su compañero se refería, sólo pareciera que buscaba escuchar lo peor.

- Ya sabes… Gustar de gustar… Cuando alguien te atrae y te hace sentir… - Miró a X de reojo - … Cosas…

- ¿Te atraigo y te hago sentir… "Cosas"? – Impresionado de tal manera que el tono de su voz cambió y su rostro no ocultaba nada. Zero asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Desde cuándo es esto, Zero?

- Bueno… ¿Qué día y en qué año estamos?... – X se quedó perplejo - … Exactamente 100 años y… 2 meses.

- Es decir, ¿Siempre estuviste gustando de mí y nunca me dijiste nada?

- Aham… Tenía miedo y… Siempre creí que te gustaba… Alguien más. Así que creí que sería mejor tener un secreto íntimo… Para no molestarte y cargarte de demasiados problemas…

- … Nadie… Nunca me di cuenta de esto…

- Yo te di todo lo que mi corazón pudo para que sigas adelante. Siempre busqué la única opción que podría hacerte feliz para siempre, que vivas tranquilo y en paz.

- … Zero… - Muchas cosas en su mente tenían cada vez más sentido… Tonto por nunca haberse percatado de los sentimientos de su compañero.

- … Todo lo hacia por ti… Incluso… Pagué con mi vida para tu bien, para regalarte paz… Es lo que siempre buscaste…

- … No tenías porqué…

- Siempre te di todo de mí… Inclusive, mi vida. Cuando el virus de Sigma se apoderó del planeta, traté de estar lo más distanciado posible de ti para no preocuparte. A ti el virus te dañaba mientras que a mi sólo me fortalecía… Siempre desee que fueras más fuerte, que seas el mejor…

- Continúa…

- Siempre confié en tus habilidades… Y tenía razón, nunca dudé de tus capacidades. Por que cuando yo no estaba contigo, tu te valías por sí solo, te enfrentaste a muchos enemigos tan sólo para evitar que mancharan mi nombre y desde ese entonces… Me enamoré más de ti porque… Me defendías y no me olvidaste como los demás.

- Era injusto… Tu entregaste tu vida por el bien del planeta y…

- No, X… Yo no fallecí por el mundo… Lo hice por ti. Para que cumplieras tu misión de toda la vida…

- … No sé que decirte… Estoy… Impresionado.

- Ese fue el día más bello de toda mi vida…

- ¿Cuál?...

- Cuando me encontraste luego del estallido de Sigma… Y me abrazaste preocupado pidiéndome que no muera. Aunque por fuera estaba muriendo, por dentro estaba repleto de vida…

- Así que…

- Sí nunca hubieras llegado, ya me habría dado por vencido. Tú me mantuviste y no tuve otra opción que morir luego porque había utilizado toda mi energía en defenderte por una última vez… X, estaba muy feliz.

- Tiene mucho sentido todo… Ahora. – X se mostraba muy agradecido por todo lo que estaba escuchando pero una terrible angustia creció en su pecho. Cada palabra mencionada por el opuesto intensificaba la sensación de dolor en su corazón. Era evidente lo que sentía y lo que menos deseaba era decirle que su amor no era correspondido. Por lo que, luego de un silencio incómodo, optó por satisfacer los deseos de Zero aunque le sea desagradable si después de todo, ese apasionado amor le salvó la vida más de una ocasión y con los años logró hacerlo feliz, ¿Por qué tendría que privarle un momento de felicidad a su amigo después de tanto que hizo por él? – Zero…

- ¿Si?... – mostrando inseguridad y temor a lo que su amado le confesara.

- Tener una relación contigo complicaría las cosas…

- Ya lo se… Por eso pensaba que mejor sería si lo mantenemos en secreto. Se enteraría cierta multitud y nos perjudicarían bastante atacando a uno o al otro…

- Zero… Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho sólo para mí… - Gateó sobre el recostado cuerpo del rubio para dirigirse a sus labios tratando de obligar a su conciencia. Rozó contra su boca con delicadeza y el resto fue instantáneo. Mientras el beso se forjaba con mucha ternura y delicadeza, X cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no ver con quién estaba tratando de acariciarse.

Zero complicó las cosas cuando comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro del juego, esa lengua era larga y rozaba contra la suya, no podía evitarlo, así que le correspondió. Las manos del enamorado acariciaban su espalda, hombros y brazos en ese momento pero cada caricia se intensificaba y al menor reploide le costaba resistir su desagradable sensación.

- Ah, X… - un tono de voz completamente nuevo para el mencionado. Observó por primera vez un rostro ruborizado y una dócil mirada, un rostro repleto de placer. Conociendo un lado completamente distinto de Zero, X se sentía extraño más porque al escucharlo gemir, mencionar su nombre y jadear, le provocaban un fuerte escalofrío que estremecía su cuerpo entero. X se conocía muy bien a sí mismo, sabía que era heterosexual y que Zero era un varón… En un momento todo se había calmado, el apasionado reploide carmesí se había detenido y sólo se escuchaban sus jadeantes súplicas. X comenzó a observarlo sorprendido al percatarse de que se estaba acariciando a sí mismo y le pareció mejor que Zero le permitiera unas caricias de su parte así que, sin preguntarle, rozó la yema de sus dedos contra el vientre de su compañero y este sólo largó un fuerte gemido. Su temperatura era alta y cada caricia de su parte le provocaba inesperadas reacciones, desde ligeros a sonoros gemidos, retorcidas temblorosas e incluso encorvaba su espalda.

- Zero… Tranquilo… - Dijo X mientras el rubio gemía con su cadera sujeta entre las manos de su amigo. Verlo de esa manera lograba una ligera reacción en el heterosexual, sus movimientos eran casi femeninos y su fino rostro sumado a su largo cabello atribuían a esa ilusión.

- … X… Hay luces… - mencionó completamente excitado mientras señalaba el resplandor que provenía de la puerta - … Por favor, prométeme que volverás…

- ¡Ah!... No puedo dejarte solo, mira como estás…

- Entonces satisfáceme – Un fuerte golpe bajo para X que empeoraba mientras Zero desnudaba su intimidad. El excitado muchacho rozó la punta de su pie justo entre las piernas de su amigo haciendo que este cruzara las mismas.

- No te toques… Quiero dejarte con ganas para cuando vuelva – Realmente queriendo evitar conocer su miembro.

- Entonces… - Zero se acercó a él lentamente mientras separaba sus piernas. En un corto tiempo, X se encontraba jadeando con fuerza tratando de controlarse mientras su compañero le practicaba el sexo oral. El reploide de estela azul arqueaba su espalda un poco mientras miraba al techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos del rubio sin casco ya que así X lograba imaginar a alguien más con facilidad.

- … Es… Muy rico esto… Hum… - Zero lamía esa erección de arriba abajo con la punta de su lengua y, cada vez que llegaba al extremo de la misma, succionaba con fuerza tragando cada fluido que saboreaba continuamente. - ¡Ah!... – como toque final, introdujo por completo el miembro en su boca, así comenzando a masturbarlo de forma tradicional sin olvidar la succión. - ¡Aahh!... – Zero sólo se sintió más motivado y la velocidad junto a su voracidad aumentaron, logrando que X gritara de placer - ¡Más! ¡Dame más! – Y así lo obtuvo, ya el ardor llegaba a su angosta garganta haciendo que la saliva se desbordara de los labios del blondo y los fluidos de esa pieza se mezclaran con cada gotita que tocaba la camilla y el suelo. X contribuyó en la velocidad sujetándolo de los cabellos hasta que, finalmente, el reploide eyaculó casi violentamente sin fijarse bien en qué dirección. Sólo bastó con abrir un ojo para darse cuenta que Zero tenía la boca, los labios y parte de su mentón manchados de pasión. X se ruborizó frenéticamente al verlo en un estado tan deplorable con los cabellos desalineados – Zero… Lo siento… - su compañero sólo le sonrió y se le arrimó para entregarle un beso de "despedida". X se sorprendió por su silencio y correspondió el último cariño…

Empezó a escupir en cuanto Zero dejó derramar el semen dentro de su boca, era evidente, a él no le gustaba tragarlo…

* * *

><p><em>Este lo escribí lo más rápido posible, perdón si tiene sus errores! (seguro que los tiene)<em>

_Y eehhm... Zero no se la traga xD_

_Y... Pobre, X es hetero D:_

_Opinen, me viene de maravilla!_

_Atte. Alu_


	3. Culpabilidad

**Culpabilidad**

Capítulo 3

Zero se encontraba completamente solo en el cuarto, la puerta estaba bloqueada y ya había descansado lo suficiente como para levantarse. Sólo tenía que salir silenciosamente y procurar que nadie lo cruce, tenía que limpiar las evidencias de su rostro. Al sentir la presencia de alguien entró a una de las puertas que estaba más cercana y se topó con el cuarto de alguien más, no era de X… Observó un poco la misma, de todas formas todas eran parecidas, exceptuando que debajo de la camilla se encontraba un rústico libro. Uno de esos libros que no eran electrónicos… Nadie leería eso pero el dueño nunca contó con que Zero no supiera controlar su curiosidad.

No tenía dueño, en ninguna página mencionaba ni un solo nombre… Pero un pequeño párrafo llamó su atención… Hablaba de él, decía ser un sujeto de cualidades que le cautivaban, detalles que de año tras año le fueron induciendo a una fantasía… Sí, aquel autor lo conocía y fantaseaba con él…

Un sonido estremecedor arruinó su concentración y un individuo se paró delante de la puerta. Zero se acostó ocultándose en la camilla, esperando a que se acercara para saber de quién se trataba… Tenía planeado decir una excusa en caso de que fuera una persona inesperada, diciendo de haberse equivocado de cuarto… A su sorpresa, el muchacho que había ingresado a la habitación era conocido y este no evitó sobresaltarse a verlo a Zero con los cabellos sueltos, la cara completamente expuesta, con parte de su típica apariencia desalineada y, para colmo, recostado en su camilla. – Axl… - Dijo suavemente. - ¿Estás solito?... – el menor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y entrando en nervios no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle…

- Zero, los demás se encuentran en una misión, sólo regresé porque estaba bastante torpe hoy, así que me mandaron a buscar unas cosas… - El rubio de cabello largo lo observó detenidamente, Axl no era un chico para nada feo es más, incluso le había sido imposible sentir una mínima atracción. Su apariencia tan infantil, su energía de siempre y su optimismo deberían ser penalizados de una forma lujuriosa… X le había privado de mucho placer que acumulaba entre sus piernas y sabiendo que el pequeño Axl tenía fantasías ocasionales con él, era una buena oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo me veo sin casco? – seduciendo al chico mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él.

- Ahh… Te ves distinto… - Axl se encontró arrinconado, sintiendo el frío de la pared y cómo Zero lo presionaba ocupando su espacio íntimo. - ¿Zero?... – el cazador carmesí atacó directamente acariciando sus zona genital sobre su armadura mientras mordía su cuello. - … No… No lo hagas… No continúes…

- Axl tu cuerpo es tan pequeño, tan ligero… - Le mencionó lujuriosamente volteándolo con rudeza para tomar de sus caderas y frotar su pequeño trasero contra su zona genital, simulando desear penetrarlo. Axl comenzó a jadear moviendo su cuerpo para buscar sentir más de Zero el cual, simplemente, se mordía el labio inferior viendo como frotaba su erección y el chico se endurecía también. - ¿Seguro que no deseas esto?

- Esto está… Mal… Ah… - El rubio imponente lo despojó con todas su fuerzas de las prendas que estorbaban, dejando esa zona sin protección alguna a comparación del pecho y las piernas. Sus nalgas se marcaban bastante en esa fina malla gris que resultaba ser el último obstáculo que Zero logró arrancar, dejando la vestimenta en harapos.

- Me gusta lo que veo… - Lo empujó con su vientre, una embestida fuerte y lenta. Axl trató de masturbarse pero el mayor se lo impidió inmovilizando sus brazos con sus manos contra la pared. – Mueve ese trasero, excítame más. – El joven obedeció sin dudarlo. Sus nalgas se separaban levemente al frotarse arriba abajo guiándose por la oculta erección del blondo la cual crecía cada vez más.

- Estás… Muy duro… - Axl fue liberado y sólo miraba lo que Zero estaría por hacerle. Sabiendo que tenía que hacer, el joven pelirrojo separó sus nalgas con una mano mostrando la pequeña abertura de su cuerpo. El rubio le hizo sentir su miembro cuando lo colocó en medio de sus piernas y Axl observó por debajo notando como sus testículos se rozaban con esa erección, inclusive la punta tocaba la suya.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Escupió sobre el ano del menor, frotando ese lubricante con su dedo índice de manera circular para cubrir bien la entrada.

- Me encanta… - Zero tomó su pene para frotarlo en medio de las nalgas de Axl, con la punta de la misma lo lubricaba juguetonamente haciendo que su compañero enloqueciera y se tentara a penetrarlo.

- Es de mala educación metértela si no me la chupas primero, ¿No? – Y así fue. El pelirrojo se encontraba entre sus piernas arañándolas mientras su boca se repletaba del miembro de Zero. Axl era muy creativo, lamía bien y sabía cómo tocarlo. Incluso jugó con su punta rozando la yema de su dedo índice en el pequeño orificio seminal, acariciando en círculos mientras su otra mano lo masturbaba completamente a lo tradicional. El rubio de cabello largo gemía moviendo su cadera de arriba abajo inconscientemente por la excitación. - ¿Te encanta mi sabor, verdad?

- Es delicioso… Zero… Insúltame… - El blondo sonrió ante la sorpresa, el pelirrojo era cada vez más placentero…

- … Me encanta como trabajas como una gata en celo pero te falta mucho para que seas mi gata perfecta… - El joven cazador lo miró sonrojado y gimió metiendo el miembro en su boca para besarlo intensamente entre lamidas y una fuerte succión. – Oh… Me la chupas como una profesional, seguro que eres más vieja que una tostadora chupando vergas…

- Nadie te va a complacer como yo… - Dijo aun trabajando sobre la erección.

- … ¿Y que esperas?... – Axl se sentó rápidamente sobre su miembro comenzando a penetrarse por sí mismo ahorrando molestias a su compañero. El joven gemía fuertemente sintiendo centímetro por centímetro la penetración, era una sensación algo dolorosa pero muy placentera ya que habían pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que imaginó como sería Zero dentro de su ser… Y le sorprendía que fuera cierto.

El pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojo era flexible y a cada momento ganaba sus respetados gemidos profundos por parte de su compañero. Los largos cabellos del blondo cazador alimentaban la fantasía de Axl, sus cabellos sueltos rozaban sus muslos y continuamente tomaba esos lazos dorados para sentirse rodeado del cazador más poderoso.

Completamente desnudo, su pecho expuesto a la lasciva mirada de Zero y sus pequeños botones rosados eran apretujados, lamidos y pellizcados.

Su cuerpo estaba llegando al punto máximo y el reploide carmesí lo tomó de la cadera para penetrarlo con mucha más fuerza de la que estaban practicando. Axl se retorció violentamente mientras su cuerpo era despojado de ese placer casi por completo para luego recibirlo de golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba mientras Zero profundizaba la penetración.

Axl, en su pleno descontrol físico y mental, se aferró en un abrazo a su compañero y se sostuvo de sus pies sobre la camilla sujetándose de los hombros del rubio, el cual comprendió perfectamente lo que estarían ambos por disfrutar. - ... Ax... Axl... - pronunció su nombre con un ímpetu de sorpresa y agitación.

- Zero... - contestó extasiado. Pronto comenzó a brincar prácticamente sobre el miembro, permitiendo que entrara con toda libertad en menos tiempo de lo adecuado y saliera estrujado por la violencia de los movimientos. Zero observaba en la mejor perspectiva como el pelirrojo devoraba su pene y, además de estimularlo, sentía un ligero dolor. Gemían ambos sin vergüenza alguna.

- Axl... - Dejándose gemir con bocales - ... Me vas a exprimir... Tranquilo... - En realidad quería hacerlo enloquecer más y, sosteniendo su cadera en el aire gracias a pararse incómodamente en el suelo, logró dificultar el dominio del pequeño Axl. El pequeño se percató de la nueva posición de Zero, observando como dificultosamente se apoyaba sobre un brazo y el otro lo mantenía firme sujetándose del hombro de Axl.

- ... ¡Zero!... - gritó aun brincando sobre el mismo con la diferencia que el ritmo del mayor era completamente opuesto y ya alcanzaba el punto dentro del pelirrojo, su oculta llave para desencadenar el máximo de placer que su cuerpo logra resistir. - ¡Zero! ¡Ahí es! ¡Dame duro! - Al escuchar su nombre en esos gritos desesperados obedeció. Embistiendo con toda sus fuerzas mientras Axl apretaba la punta de su propio miembro para no eyacular. Al verlo de esa manera, el rubio se sintió en medio de un reto queriendo provocarle el mayor dolor de toda su vida por retener el semen, por lo que optó por la violencia penetrando ese cuerpo sin piedad alguna como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno y sólo se tratara de un juguete y el día más ardiente de su vida. - ¡Así me gusta! - Zero lo tomó de las caderas tirándolo sobre la camilla boca abajo. El rubio cubrió todo su cuerpo con el suyo para alcanzar a su oído mientras sus embestidas eran más enérgicas que las de un animal. De esta forma Zero al fin pudo sentir el punto "G" de su amigo y hacerlo gritar más de la cuenta.

- ... ¿Te gusta esto?... - Le susurró lujuriosamente en su oído.

- ¡Si! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

- ... ¿Tanto te caliento?...

- ¡No te imaginas! ¡Ahh! - a cada respuesta con más fuerza y velocidad lo penetraba.

- ... Mira como enloqueces por un poquito de mi cuerpo... Mira como gritas, lloras y gimes mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. - Axl gritó casi como una mujer cuando sintió como Zero lo sujetaba de sus rectas y firmes hélices de su espalda.

- ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Me voy a correr!

- ... Mira como tu fantasía se hace realidad... Mira como estoy partiendo tu cuerpo en dos...

- ¡Acaba dentro de mí!... ¡Y mi fantasía se hará realidad! – Axl lamía los dedos de Zero sensualmente y se movía su cadera lado a lado para profundizar esa sensación que tanto lo hacía rebajarse. Los cabellos dorados cubrían su ser casi por completo como finas cortinas de seda y cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando su orgasmo. El dolor en su intimidad era casi insoportable y sus lágrimas recorrían finamente sus mejillas. Recordaba cada palabra de Zero las cuales le habían excitado más de la cuenta, ese lenguaje, ese tono de voz, esa voz… Su agitado aliento y sus casi silenciosos gemidos en su oído.

- Axl… - Tomó el miembro del pelirrojo, haciendo que se arqueara. Axl cruzó las piernas por el dolor como si deseara que no lo volviera a tocar. Zero sintió la dureza, su anchura y rigidez, inclusive su temperatura. – Necesitas mucha atención aquí… - El menor reploide se arqueó de tal forma que casi queda erguido y ayudó a masturbarse, tomando la mano del blondo e indicándole la fuerza y velocidad que deseaba.

Zero lo penetraba con mucha energía y cada vez se sentía más cerca de estallar. La imagen de X se hizo presente en su mente y miró de reojo a Axl, imaginando que era alguien más... Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se permitió gemir descontroladamente como Axl. El pelirrojo llegó a un punto en que no pudo resistir más el dolor y eyaculó violentamente sobre su mano, bendiciendo la camilla y su propio vientre. El grito repleto de satisfacción retumbó por todo el cuarto y Zero lo empujó con fuerza para hacer que recostara su pecho mientras él sostenía su cadera a la altura necesaria. Con más desesperación que antes, apretujó esas pequeñas nalgas para así lograr tener un intenso orgasmo. El rubio retiró su miembro rápidamente y liberó su abundante pasión sobre la entrada de Axl, dejando que se escurra lentamente hasta llegar a sus piernas. Lo penetró una vez más para exprimirse a sí mismo y terminar de eyacular dentro de su cuerpo como en sus fantasías.

El joven Axl quedó tendido, recostado como un inválido en medio de unos profundos jadeos, tratando de recobrar su compostura. Su rostro completamente ruborizado y su pecho manchado con su propia lujuria. Zero quedó estático aun sosteniendo la cadera del chico, suspirando profundamente sin quitarle la vista… Acababa de tener sexo con Axl y era más de lo que esperaba… El rubio se sentó rendido a su lado y cerró sus ojos queriendo descansar un poco… Un suave tacto en sus dedos le llamó la atención, el joven pelirrojo lo estaba acariciando con una cariñosa mirada… - Zero… - En un tono tierno - … Hace mucho debí haber vuelto… Deben de estar preocupados… - Al momento de terminar esa frase, unos golpes los asustaron, estaban tocando en su puerta. - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó nervioso.

- Soy X, ¿Qué te sucedió?... Creímos que te había pasado algo grave… -Zero sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla sin preocupación alguna. Axl saltó sobre el evitando quedar al descubierto y le susurró aterrorizado.

- ¿Estás loco?... ¿Quieres que nos vea así?

- … ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Te da miedo mostrarte?... – miró por dentro de sus ojos esa inseguridad - … Me ocultaré, está bien… Y no digas que estoy aquí o sino contaré como te gusta que te violen…

- ¿Axl? – Preguntó X conmocionado por el silencio, el pelirrojo rápidamente se las ideó para que no se notara su cuerpo casi desnudo tan sólo arreglándose un poco. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió con ternura. – Te ves cansado…

- Sí… Eh… Por eso no regresé, he tenido problemas últimamente y no he descansado lo adecuado…

- Está bien, que descanses… Todos lo necesitamos ahora… - Axl suspiró aliviado y contento por superar esa prueba, se recostó en su cuarto desganado preparándose para dormir. Zero, en cuanto no escuchó pasos en el pasillo externo, salió del cuarto para entrar al de X, dónde supuestamente debió permanecer oculto. Deseaba hacerle creer a los demás que él se había marchado por su cuenta. Al entrar por la puerta correspondiente, se sentó en la camilla sin tener en cuenta su persona… Acababa de tener relaciones con Axl… Y sería una mentira decir que no se sintió tan satisfecho… Por alguna extraña razón, una terrible culpa taladró su mente. X nunca había sugerido el noviazgo sino que se amaran por la noche pero nunca sintió el amor de su amigo, tal vez sólo se tratara de sexo, de cuerpos, para eliminar su stress… Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como si le hubiera fallado si nunca hubo algo sólido entre los dos?... De pronto una tímida lágrima recorrió su rostro, comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo.

Después de unas horas, X se presentó bloqueando la entrada como siempre. Miró de reojo a su amigo y se preguntó si lo estuvo esperando desde su partida aquella misma mañana. Se acercó a la ventana para pensar un poco… Hacía unos días Zero era Zero y no ese Zero que supuestamente era el verdadero Zero… Se preguntaba de quién se había amistado, de una imagen falsa o de un sujeto falso. Desde aquella confesión, estar al lado de su viejo compañero era algo incómodo y se sentía más que nada extraño… Era como si su amigo hubiese muerto para siempre y un completo imbécil tratara de reemplazar su lugar sin conseguirlo. Ya dudaba si confiar en él, las cosas ya eran distintas…

Cada vez que pensaba en ese tema una frase nublaba sus ideas: "Lo hizo todo porque me amaba", no era justo ocultarle la verdad como él lo hizo y, para colmo, la diferencia era que Zero tenía una razón para haberse callado por tantos años… En cambio él, no. Simplemente se callaba por temor de herirle, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Zero si supiera que se enamoró de la persona equivocada?... Posiblemente sería el peor día de su vida pero era demasiado cruel amar una mentira… Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de dejar de pensar y unas cálidas manos rodearon su cuerpo. Se dejó abrazar sin problema alguno y sintió como Zero apoyó su mejilla en su hombro. - … Te extrañé… - Dijo casi en un susurro. X no correspondió a ninguna de sus acciones, ni quiso contestar a lo último dicho. El blondo prefirió quedar a su lado sin soltarlo de ese dulce abrazo y la noche, para él, duró unos segundos…

Ese mismo momento, Axl acariciaba sus muslos, estimulando su cuerpo rápidamente recordando lo intenso de ese mismo día. Había sentido todo lo que deseaba de Zero y aun más, era mucho más de lo que esperaba... Mientras se masturbaba en silencio, pensaba que posiblemente sería muy "agradable" preguntarle si podrían mantener esos "encuentros amistosos". No aguantaba ya tener que esperar una próxima vez, deseaba sentirlo con más intensidad, en un salvaje acto de pasión, que su interior se destrozara por el calor. Ese reploide tan solitario no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo y él también se sentía un poco solito... Tal vez podrían desplazar esa soledad juntos... Sonrió complacido mientras acababa sobre su cuerpo... - Me gustas mucho... Zero...

* * *

><p><em>Complicando las cosas en el fic xD<em>

_¿Qué tan apasionado puede ser Axl?... Ya verán._

_Atte. Alu._


	4. Time to Change

**Time to change**

Capítulo 4

* * *

><p>X despertó largando un suspiro como si un peso se fuera de encima, no sentía ni el más mínimo síntoma de una mala noche y sentía un calor agradable en todo su cuerpo. Siempre se despertaba con un poco de frío pero aquella vez, sólo sonrió por sentirse tan complacido y cómodo por dormir tan bien… Zero se encontraba a su lado, acurrucado en su hombro, el calor provenía de él… Pequeño y gran detalle que se había olvidado, ya no dormía solo. Con cuidado desplazó a Zero a un lado para que lo soltara, era extraño que continuara durmiendo tanto ya que en todos esos años él siempre estaba despierto antes que todos, podría decir que nunca lo conoció con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó unos momentos contemplando a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan repleto de silencio y una paz que emanaba de su persona… ¿Todo era debido a la confesión? ¿Zero era feliz tal vez?... Sólo sintió la angustia en su corazón… El estaba sintiendo paz por primera vez en todos sus cientos de años de vida y todo por dormir al lado de alguien especial… Simplemente por descansar… Algo que ni siquiera estaba consiente de hacerlo, de disfrutarlo… Y pareciera haber sido un sueño cumplido… - … ¿X? – susurró Zero aun consumido por el sueño. - … ¿Ya te levantaste? – inclusive su voz era distinta.<p>

- … Recién me despierto… - Contestó casi en un susurro. El rubio tomó su mano lentamente para besar el dorso y la palma de la misma.

- … Cuídate mucho… - X acarició dudosamente su mejilla con la mano que había sido besada. Zero dibujó una blanca risita y besó la palma nuevamente para luego aferrar aun más su rostro deseando sentir más ese cariño. - … Espero que tengas un poco de tiempo libre hoy, quisiera hablar… Un poco…

- Zero, si quieres hablamos ahora… - Un poco nervioso de lo que le llegue a preguntar…

- … Estaba pensando… En "reaparecer" en el equipo, no aguanto estar lejos de ti… - X sintió alivio.

- Zero… No quiero que estés en peligro – Realmente deseaba no estar con él en el momento de batallar, con la incomodidad de tenerlo cerca se distraería mucho… Y Zero ahora que se sentía muy a gusto de estar con él, tal vez lo tocaría demasiado o se lo tragaría con los ojos. – Siempre me lastima verte herido…

- … A mi también me duele verte golpeado y herido… Pero me duele más pensar… En que… ¿Qué pasaría si te sucede algo?... Y no vuelves… - X lo observó un poco impresionado y conmovido - … Quiero estar allí cuando estés en problemas, defenderte y protegerte hasta morir…

- … Puedo solo, no te preocupes…

- X, tengo miedo de que no vuelvas… No dejo de pensar en ti…

- Sólo descansa, ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado?... ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo ahora?... – X cerró fuertemente sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho lo impactó dolorosamente… Zero decía algo muy cierto… El rubio lo miró de forma acusadora por unos segundos y al ver que no respondía, sus ojos se humedecieron. El cazador de azul estela levantó su mirada temerosamente, notando sus vidriosas pupilas las cuales rápidamente ocultó.

- … ¿Estás llorando?...

- No…

- … No es lo que piensas…

- …

- … Zero… No es lo que parece…

- … ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es?...

- Zero es que… Piensa… Dijiste que te irías y de la nada ¿Apareces?... ¿Qué explicación darás?...

- No es eso, es otra cosa… ¡Es que te avergüenza estar conmigo en público! ¡Hace días que no salgo de este lugar! ¡Me tienes encerrado! ¡ENCERRADO!

- No grites… - Lo abrazó con fuerza para calmarlo y sintió como el rubio se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho - … Te quiero tener de secreto… Quiero dormir contigo todas las noches de mi vida… - Acarició sus cabellos buscando silencio y sólo consiguió unos ahogados gemidos.

- Creí que podría, X… Pero no puedo amarte así… No quiero ser… Tu secreto…

- Pero dijiste que era lo mejor para ambos…

- Sí, al principio… Ahora sólo es lo mejor para ti…

- Calmate… Ya pasó…

- ¿Calmarme?... Hace semanas que no estoy bien… ¿Por qué solo puedo acariciarte de noche?... Quiero que me veas igual tanto de día como de noche, quiero ser el mismo siempre… Quiero caminar, explorar, quiero vivir cómo siempre quise… - La mirada de X se nubló de lágrimas - … No quiero vivir en una sombra para siempre… No quiero estar más enjaulado… No quiero ser la razón de tu vergüenza… No quiero extrañarte todo el día cuando estás en una misión… No quiero temer por tu bienestar… No quiero esperarte y que no vuelvas… - Zero jadeaba por todos los sentimientos que destrozaban su mente mientras su amante sólo sufría terriblemente por dentro…

- … Sólo quería regalarte un mundo de paz para vivir sin más problemas y preocupaciones… Vivir tranquilos y juntos por toda la eternidad…

- … Está bien… - El blondo comprendía perfectamente lo que X pensaba y de un suspiro relajó su cuerpo alegrando su mirada… El se esforzaba por su felicidad… Su interior comenzó a palpitar de emoción y un cosquilleo en el estómago lo obligo a apretujar a su amor. - …Que… Tengas un buen día…

- … Sólo descansa… - X besó su frente para darle seguridad - … Volveré… - Zero sonrió y se recostó en la camilla nuevamente para dormir un poco más… Se volteó mirando a la pared, la posición que más le agradaba. X caminó hacia la puerta y suspiró profundamente al salir del cuarto… No tenía ni idea cómo había logrado engañar a su compañero… Pero ya tenía en cuenta de que él no era tan feliz como pensaba… ¿Cómo sería la vida perfecta que tanto buscaba?... Seguramente estaba lejos pero más que nada, lejos de ese encierro. Zero cada día parecía percatarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de X y eso SÍ era un problema… Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo… De despreocuparlo… Y ya tenía una idea…

Mientras, dentro del cuarto, unos gemidos contenidos rompían el silencio en cada esquina del lugar… El cazador carmesí, abrazando su propio cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos suavemente… Posicionado de manera fetal como si un dolor inmenso desgarrara sus entrañas… Y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas repletas de sufrimiento que sólo empapaban su rostro. – X… - dijo entre sus quejidos - … ¿Por qué me mientes?... – A cada palabra era un fuerte y ahogado sollozo - … ¿Por qué me abandonas así?... – Se dio cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba estar en compañía luego de tantos días en soledad… - Sólo tengo frío cuando te vas… - Todas las tardes eran lo mismo y las recordaba una por una, cada vez el dolor era más grande y difícil de calmar con sólo hablarle a la pared… Y llorar por horas. – X… Cuídame… - Se volteó lentamente hacia el lado dónde X siempre dormía imaginando que se encontraba allí - … Por favor… - Temblorosamente acarició ese lugar de arriba abajo. Era la única manera de sentir su calor cada vez que se marchaba y trataba de preservar la sensación de tenerlo a su lado. Pensaba en lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado desde que abrió su corazón, muchos sentimientos salieron a la luz y pareciera que jamás hubiera sentido ni uno. Esos sentimientos lo atacaban inmediatamente y eran tan intensos que sentía que exageraba… Ya ni él se reconocía y terminaba pensando… "Tal vez haya sido una mala idea confesarme" Y casi siempre era un "Nunca debí hacerlo"…

Ya casi anochecía y ni aun estaban a la mitad del procedimiento de la misión. Spider se encontraba sentado casi desganado como el resto, X era el único que se encontraba de pie mirando a los alrededores. - … Iré a explorar… - Dijo fríamente. El resto lo observó sin problemas.

- Esta bien, cuidate… - Dijo Marino en su plena confianza. Los demás tan sólo quedaron en silencio… Axl le surgió la necesidad de saber que zona deseaba investigar de la mina por lo que, juguetonamente, lo siguió con cautela.

X parecía estar algo nervioso y preocupado, caminaba medio torpe y realmente no estaba explorando… Sólo se sentó en una muy oscura para reposar. Axl se escondió en la sombra de una esquina para observarlo estratégicamente.

- Hola… - X estaba comunicándose con alguien casi en susurros para los chismosos. - … ¿Estás bien?... Oh… Tranquilo, estoy bien… Te tengo que decir algo… - Cada vez hablaba en un tono más bajo - … Espérame despierto esta noche… - Axl comenzó a pensar en miles de personas que posiblemente él conociera y ninguna de ellas parecía estar en algo con X… - … Estaba pensando en lo mucho que estas sufriendo y se me ocurrió que si tal vez… Ya sabes… Puedas venir a la mina a dar tu regreso… - Alguien que tiene que entrar en la mina… - … Ya tuviste tus vacaciones, debes estar lleno de energía… Ah… Y también pensaba en… Aham… Sí pero quiero que vengas, te necesito. Adiós, te espero… - X largó un suspiro y una sonrisa como si hubiese hablado con el amor de su vida. En un paso veloz, regresó hacia dónde se encontraban los chicos y sugirió proseguir en un cierto camino, parecía estar muy seguro a dónde ir y no daba el porqué.

A todo momento Axl se cuestionaba quién era esa persona que tenía que llegar… Posiblemente se trataba de un amigo conocido por otros medios… O un colega…

Al llegar a cierto punto, X sugirió que descansaran un poco luego de haber lidiado con varios enemigos de comportamiento enloquecido y la que más mostró síntomas de agotamiento fue Cinnamon. En su delante se encontraba una puerta de aspecto escalofriante con marcas de abandono, óxido por la humedad que se filtraba entre las paredes a tal punto que tenía unos agujeros. X quedó estático observando la misma y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la presencia que buscaba del otro lado. - Entraré solo, cuiden a Cinnamon… - Dijo seriamente. Spider se acercó a él un poco desinteresado pero era su deber mantener una imagen.

- ¿No es mejor que te acompañe?... – X le sonrió amistosamente.

- Muchas gracias, pero es algo que debo aprender a hacer solo ya que Zero no está conmigo…- Spider pareció comprender admirando en un punto su necesidad de crecer sin su vieja compañía. Cinnamon sonrió tiernamente en silencio, sabía quién estaba allí.

X se desvaneció en la oscuridad de lo que sea que se encontrara al otro lado de la oxidada puerta misteriosa. Caminando cautelosamente, teniendo presente la posibilidad de ser atacado por sorpresa, divisó un tragaluz de perfecta forma circular. Del otro lado de la cortina luminosa, se encontraba Zero con un ímpetu contento de verlo cumplir con la reunión. X lo abrazó por el cuello, debido a su menor altura, para besarlo con más ternura y suavidad que otra cosa, el rubio se sonrojó levemente por esa sorpresa tan dulce y, por primera vez, X también se ruborizó. Ya era más que una costumbre sus labios y besar todos los días a alguien hace que la autoestima se eleve por los cielos además de encariñarse demasiado. El reploide carmesí tomó su rostro con ambas manos quedando frente a frente cerrando sus ojos, su amante imitó sus acciones haciendo que el momento sea aun más especial. X suspiró tiernamente aliviando una nueva sensación en su pecho, cerca de su estómago, la sensación era algo incómoda pero agradable, un cosquilleo. Cada vez que miraba el calmo rostro de Zero en ese estado tan meloso, los cosquilleos se hacían presentes indicándole que, poco a poco, Zero comienza a gustarle… Tomó la iniciativa entregando un cariñoso roce en los labios del rubio, cada vez se sentía más motivado de acariciarlo. No estaba seguro si era el día, el simple hecho de verlo contento o la luz que lo hacía tan majestuoso como angelical, sólo tenía claro que por primera vez correspondía a todo lo que Zero exigía. – Te veo después… - Dijo X con un tono nuevo para su compañero.

- … Unos minutos más… - Le contestó juguetonamente.

- … Zero, estás muy atractivo… - El dicho se ruborizó levemente.

- Tu siempre estas muy atractivo para mí…

- ¿Black Zero?... – Zero le sonrió cumpliendo su petición, no estaba consiente en la energía que estaba utilizando por complacer a su amante, sentía que no le costaba ni un poquito. – Deberías ser negro, no rojo… - se mordió el dedo índice para indicarle de manera lasciva cómo le gustaba verlo así. X se estaba dejando llevar por sus sensaciones y prefirió no recapacitar. Nalgueó al rubio ceniza tomándolo por desprevenido. En cuanto a Zero, sólo le seguía el juego cuando en realidad le incomodaba que le tocara el trasero a golpes. X sólo se estaba divirtiendo con él.

- ¿Te gusta nalguearme?

- Bueno eh… Eh… No se porqué lo hice… - Zero lo abrazó aferrándolo brutamente a su pecho y, como toque final, lo nalgueó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡DUELE! – gritó cubriendo su trasero por si le golpeaba de nuevo, además de ruborizarte frenéticamente por el atrevimiento sintiéndose tan extrañamente atraído por el rubio ceniza. Zero volvió a la normalidad en medio de un agradable alivio.

- Mira las idioteces que hablamos… - X acarició el pecho ajeno aun con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – Quiero saber… ¿Te gusto, X?

- Sí, Zero… Cada vez me gustas más y más… - Zero se dirigió a su cuello. – Oh… Zero… No se que me está pasando… Oh… Zero… - Sentía cómo esa lengua masajeaba su cuello causándole un escalofrío que estremecía su cuerpo entero, esos labios que succionaban deliciosamente haciendo que jadeara. X se percató que era la primera vez que disfrutaba completamente de esas cosas gays, lo disfrutaba, le fascinaba, se excitaba, su interior palpitaba como nunca. - ¡Zero! ¡No lo soporto más! – X lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que dejara de lamer su cuello.

- X…

- Zero, no lo aguanto… - No entendía que pasaba en su cuerpo sólo tenía claro lo muy excitado que se encontraba. Pensó que tal vez siempre haya sido un homosexual reprimido o nunca haya despertado su verdadera identidad sexual… Posiblemente era bisexual y sólo necesitó que Zero se lo demostrara.

En un instante, X se encontraba gimiendo sonrojado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, luchando por mantenerse parado, mientras Zero se dedicaba a saborear el miembro en su frente también mostrando un poco de un rubor en su rostro, acariciando de vez en vez su zona íntima. - … Zero… Basta… Por… Favor… - El rubio no lo escuchó y sólo aumentó la intensidad del oral - ¡Zero, voy a acabar! – Zero tomó el pene de X para masturbarlo con mucha velocidad hasta que, finalmente, derramó su locura en el suelo. El menor reploide cayó sobre el mayor, conmocionado por haber perdido el equilibrio por tan sólo eyacular. – Ah… Esto es muy rico…

- X, comienzo a creer que te calientas cuando hay gente que podría descubrirnos… Dime, ¿Te gusta arriesgarte, no? ¿Te gusta el peligro? ¿Te excita las aventuras?

- No… Sólo me gusta hacerlo en lugares distintos, Zero… Me gusta y hace poco lo descubro…

- … A mi también, es muy… Romántico… - Zero hablaba de amor, el romance es de amor… X sólo creía que se trataba simplemente de gustar y él lloraba porque no le prestaba mucha atención…

- Zero, tenemos que volver… Es extraño que no hayan abierto la puerta… - Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza compartiendo por primera vez el encuentro más dulce de todos, sin discusiones, sin dolor, sin nada, inclusive Zero sintió que le correspondía.

Del otro lado de la lúgubre puerta, la furia y los celos invadieron la natural cordialidad simpática de Axl. Había presenciado todo gracias a un agujero corroído por el óxido. Cómo X manipulaba a Zero de esa manera, como un juguete, como un sirviente y el idiota de Zero que le hacía caso, inclusive se comportaba como una mujer al lado de su mejor amigo.

Axl ardía en rabia y celos, maldiciendo a X en todos los idiomas posibles.

Más tarde, Zero confirmó su unión en el equipo luego de un indeseable reencuentro con Shadow y el gran acto de nobleza por parte de Spider terminó convenciendo la inseguridad del cazador carmesí y la confianza hacia su mejor amigo se renovó.

En medio del camino, Axl se encontraba atrás de todos para ver como esos tórtolos, cada vez que nadie los veía, se tomaban de la mano por su detrás o se besaban fugazmente. Sólo se miraban, se reían sin decirse nada, síntomas de cariño y una posible pareja... El pelirrojo tomó unas piedras no contundentes para arrojárselas a X, las cuales le golpearon en la cabeza y arruinaron un abrazo… Axl contuvo su burlona risa. – Parece que este lado de la mina no es muy estable… - Dijo Zero. X asintió soportando los dolores de cabeza. El pelirrojo infantil tomó piedras más grandes y las arrojó en cuanto los dos estaban distraídos, las piedritas los golpearon a los dos y el gran rubio de cabello largo se volteó mirando furioso a Axl, el cual solo se hizo el distraído mirando el techo...

-Idiota- refunfuñó Axl entre dientes, mirando al inocente X mientras era exageradamente estrujado por Zero en un abrazo. Que extraño era verlos, hacía unas horas Zero era su sirviente, su esclavo sexual dispuesto a todo capricho... Pero fuera del tema sexo, Zero era protector y cariñoso, tal cual Axl siempre había soñado conseguir... Un hombre protector, cariñoso, meloso y celoso... Además de buen mozo... Ahora SÍ quería conseguirlo... A TODA costa...

* * *

><p><em>Por primera vez X siente un poquitiiito por Zero, hay que ver si es por la costumbre después de tanto estar con él ._. O es algo sincero...<em>

_Y Axl cada vez nos impresiona más Dx! Que hará Axl además de tirar una lluvia de piedras?... No se xD._

_Atte. Alu_

_(Black Zero está re perra)_


	5. Dime que me amas

**Dime que me amas**

Capítulo 5

La lluvia no calmaba y hacía horas y horas el clima no mejoraba. En esa noche, ambos disfrutaban de la agradable sensación que era permitirle a la lluvia mojar sus cuerpos, gotas que golpeaban sus rostros y recorrían todo su ser. Los relámpagos los mantenían muy atentos al paisaje y los rayos iluminaban sus miradas. Sentados en silencio en el lugar en dónde nadie los viera, justo al lado de un pilar de cajas con piezas variadas. – Hoy es el día… - Dijo X. - … Tengo un poco de miedo… - Recibió una suave caricia en su mejilla alentadoramente.

- Podemos esperar un poco más… Si no estas realmente preparado… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del temeroso, vitalizándose de valor, se sentó sobre las piernas de Zero. - … No tengas miedo.

- ¿Y si no te gusta?...

- … Me va a fascinar…

- … Tal vez tengo que esperar un poquito más…

- No pienses, sólo hazlo…

- … Sí, aquí voy…

- No pienses en nada, no pienses que no me va a gustar… Piensa que me gustará tanto que querré volver a esto todos los días…

- … Ah, Zero… - El mayor tomó su cadera mientras veía cada movimiento del menor. – ¿Te está gustando?...

- … Sí, me encanta… Oh, X… - Zero cubrió su rostro con una mano al ver los cabellos castaños de X, nunca había mostrado su cabello. Sus lacia cabellera humedecida con la lluvia, decorando su rostro de tal forma que lo hacía ver aun más bello, sensible y una mirada angelical.

- … ¿Y que te parece?... – Esa frase con esa voz tan insegura, sumado a su aspecto tan delicado, logró que Zero se mordiera la mano.

- X, fuiste, eres y serás el muchacho más hermoso de todo el planeta… Pero ahora muchísimo más, nunca vi tanta belleza en un simple rostro… Mi X es único… - Sintiéndose tan alagado, X mostró un fuerte rubor en su rostro que simuló más la apariencia que al rubio tanto le hacia babear. - … Creo que necesito estar a solas…

- Gracias por decirme esas cosas tan hermosas…- Cerró los ojos notando que Zero se acercaba lentamente a su entrepierna, X separó las piernas aun sonrojado. Mientras era invadido por el repentino placer que el rubio le entregaba, pensaba en lo mucho que antes le desagradaba ser masturbado por alguien ajeno en cambio, últimamente, era muy agradable pero ya tarde o temprano Zero exigirá un poquito de… Atención sexual… Ya que X aun no conocía el miembro que tanto pareciera reaccionar con él… El sexo oral, era su manera de "hacer el amor" no, ni hacer el amor, más bien "tener sexo"… Tanta convivencia le hacia creer que eran una amorosa pareja, hasta ahora nunca hubo un "te amo" sólo un "me gustas"… Que significa mil veces menos que el amor.

El castaño gimió eyaculando en la soledad y el sonido de la lluvia, un grito fuerte que obligó a Zero a responderle con un sonido similar. El placer psicólogo que X le entregaba. Así de simples eran las cosas, el exterior o fuera de la habitación era el lugar perfecto para que ambos se excitaran, X sólo era el que sentía placer verdadero y sólo avanzaron a ello porque ambos ya se conocían con el cabello suelto. ¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezaron con todo esto?... 4 meses… 4 meses expuesto a una excitación descontrolada – Zero… ¿Te masturbas? – Cuestionó X queriendo saber si Zero se descargaba por las noches o todo estaba acumulándose.

- X… Claro que me masturbo por ti. Se que eres tímido en esto y que te atemoriza un poco algunas cosas porque no estás acostumbrado a las caricias… Así que para no empujarte a algo que no deseas, me masturbo muy seguido… - El castaño aun no se sentía preparado para declararse homosexual… O bisexual.

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes, sólo trato de hacerte lo más feliz posible y darte comodidad…

- Zero… ¿Puedo ver tu?... ¿Tu pene?... – El rubio se sorprendió en un sobresalto y X quería arriesgarse a conocer sus reacciones involuntarias, quería responderse a sí mismo si estaba preparado para conocer si realmente había una nueva preferencia … Si es que ya no le incomodaba la situación…

- Está bien… - Zero tomo su miembro lentamente dejándolo a la vista del mundo. X lo observó con un poco de miedo.

- Zero… Es algo… - El miembro era muy distinto a lo que esperaba, creía que todos eran parecidos o iguales al suyo pero estaba muy equivocado… - Es… Grande…

- No sabes lo que es grande…

- Bueno ya aprendí suficiente… - Sin soportar la incomodidad… Aunque la molestia no era la que esperaba. X no sabía si sorprenderse o atemorizarse, sólo logró que Zero percibiera un rechazo de su parte.

- Siempre estás pensando… Piensas mucho últimamente… - El castaño despertó de su mundo en cuanto sintió como su compañero se aferraba a su pecho como un gatito.

- … Es que… Pienso que las cosas han cambiado mucho entre los dos y hacía un tiempo éramos amigos… Ni de broma nos abrazábamos… Zero, se siente distinto…

- ¿No te gusta lo que somos ahora?

- No se que somos ahora…- Zero suspiró.

- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti… Dime, ¿Deseas que todo fuera como antes?

- … Al menos… Necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que estamos queriendo hacer… Es muy repentino todo esto y, por más que me guste, siempre termino pensando que esto es extraño… A veces extraño al viejo Zero que sólo era un amigo… Ahora hasta duermes conmigo… - El rubio gimió un poco ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- Me parece bien. – X acarició su cabeza con dulzura contento de haber sido comprendido… Más o menos ( e.e)… - ¿Ya tienes la costumbre de acariciarme, verdad?

- … Es como tener una mascota… No sabes porqué los tocas…

- Trataré de no creer que me dijiste perro o gato.

- Nunca te dije perro, pareces más un gato… Porque si pones un poco de cabello… - Tomó parte de su melena para posicionarla sobre los lados de su cabeza – Y te los dejas así… Pareces un león…

- Mejor me retiro, tengo que hablar con Axl a esta hora.

- Sí, en un rato voy para allá… Suerte, sea lo que sea…

- Continúa en tu mundo… - Zero besó su frente antes de irse y X sintió un ligero vacío por dentro…

Zero quedó estático frente a la entrada del cuarto donde dijo Axl que se encontrarían, recordando las palabras de X de hacía un momento. Cerró los ojos calmando un intenso dolor de cabeza ya cansado de pensar siempre en lo mismo… Soltó unas tímidas lágrimas por necesidad, no se lo había dicho directamente pero había sufrido una ruptura, ni entendía porque le dolía tanto… Si nunca hubo amor en la relación, de eso estaba seguro… Tal vez haya sido lo mejor, alejarse un poco de X y de sus emociones, las confusiones que le brindaba todas las noches que sólo le provocaban sufrimiento por horas. Se trataba de pasar noches llorando por algo que no comprendía, por la angustiante confusión de ser correspondido con el corazón o simplemente ser utilizado. En ningún momento sintió protección o ese abrigo del que tanto comentan del amor, nunca sintió el cariño que le entregaba, todo lo que le brindó fue encapsulado en él y nunca fue devuelto. Tal vez X no sepa expresarse o qué hacer con una pareja pero Zero, a diferencia de millones de posibles enamorados, le daría todo el tiempo de una eternidad para que aprenda a hacerlo aunque eso signifique derrumbarse día a día.

Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente e ingresó al salón, Axl se encontraba sentado en un alargado sillón. - ¡Zero! – Exclamó el joven para rodearlo en un molesto abrazo - ¿Estás bien? – Percatándose de la mala cara del amigo.

- Sí, Axl… ¿Estás listo?

- Siempre lo estoy para ti… Pero… Antes de hacerlo quería hablarte…

- Está bien pero que no sea mucho porque no me da el tiempo…

- ¿Por qué? ¿X no puede esperar? – El tono de voz del pelirrojo fue bastante fuerte aspirando a una amenaza.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver X con mis planes?...

- Mucho, el es tu único plan desde hace meses.

- Sólo estás diciendo tonterías… ¿Quieres coger o no?

- Aun no quiero, X puede esperarte…

- No, no puede… Ni tiene porqué hacerlo…

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? ¿X no puede enterarse de esto verdad?... – El rubio desvió la mirada confirmando la pregunta de Axl, el cual sonrió plenamente - ¿Crees que a él le importaría saber que haz estado cogiéndome? ¿Crees que vaya a cambiar algo en él?

- No te incumbe.

- A ÉL no le incumbe.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, y no tengo tiempo para andar lidiando con un charlatán… ¿Sí?... Adiós por ahora. – El rubio se dio media vuelta furioso para retirarse.

- ¡No vas a escapar!

- No me hables…

- ¡Si cruzas esa puerta saldré gritando que me violaste!... – Zero se inmovilizó por un momento. - ¡Y no podrás hacer nada porque si me chequean físicamente verán que es cierto! ¡Tu asqueroso ADN se escurre en mis entrañas y en todo mi ser!

- Axl… Estás enfermo… ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Lo se todo… Zero, yo lo sé todo… Sé que tienes una relación con X y que las cosas no van muy bien… No mereces sufrir por alguien que no sabe valorarte, no seas tan cruel contigo mismo.

- … Demente… ¿Qué clase de imbécil se entretiene vigilando a una pareja?

- Hay algo que TÚ no sabes y que YO sí… Hablé con X sobre esto hace muchísimos años atrás… - Zero cada vez se sentía más molesto y nervioso - ¿Y qué crees? X es heterosexual…

- No hables demás… Si fuera heterosexual me habría rechazado, X jamás me mintió.

- Sabes que algo no está bien, nunca estuvo bien entre los dos desde que empezaron.

- Te diré que nunca estuvo bien desde el comienzo… Tú.

- ¡Es heterosexual! ¿Por qué será que JAMÁS te hizo el amor?

- Qué sabes si me lo hace o no.

- ¡NO! El NO te lo hace… Sino, no vendrías a mí todo caliente todos los días prácticamente porque X no te satisface. Es más, nunca te tocó como a él sí. Con besitos, abrazos y caricias cualquiera puede tener una relación pero todo se ve cuando se trata de sexo.

- ¿Qué sabes?... El se excita conmigo.

- Sí, pensando en alguien más. ¿No te das cuenta? Mírate… Tu cabello largo, tus finos rasgos faciales… Pareces una mujer a simple vista… Y X sabe sacar provecho de eso…

- ¿Sabes qué? Me tienes cansado. ¡No volveré a tocarte! ¡No más sexo!

- ¿Y qué harás sin mi? ¿Masturbarte? Vamos… Sabes que eso no te basta…

- Axl… Basta. Déjanos tranquilos…

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero verte sufrir… Te escucho cómo lloras, cómo le hablas cuando duerme y es muy doloroso… Porque esperaste mucho para elegir a alguien especial y no te corresponda. Tu necesitas alguien que te cuide, que te haga sentir seguro y que te dé calor por las mañanas y las noches… Alguien que te sea fiel para siempre y te haga sentir felicidad.

- A X sólo le cuesta acostumbrarse, el nunca estuvo en una situación amorosa… Y duele un poco la distancia que me hace sentir.

- Zero, escúchame, él es heterosexual. No te merece… - Axl se acercó para abrazarlo desde su espalda.

- Bueno si él es heterosexual no me importa, no es razón para que todo acabe, Axl…

- Pero nunca te va a amar ni tocar, ¿Eso es lindo para ti?

- No… Pero haría lo que fuera por él y si él busca a una mujer, una mujer tendrá…

- ¿Lo dejarás?...

- No, me cambiaré de sexo si es necesario para estar a su lado… - El rubio lo empujó disponiéndose a retirarse, bajó la mirada mientras lentamente caminaba permitiéndose llorar en silencio - … No me importa que no me acepte siendo quién soy, yo cambiaré por él y siempre será así… - Gimió para sí mismo de tristeza.

- … Yo sí te acepto por quién eres y siempre te aceptaré… - Zero abrió la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada. - … Zero… - agregó Axl tristemente haciendo notable su dolor en su ahogada voz.

- … Perdóname Axl…

- … Zero… - El pelirrojo cayó arrodillado al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, comenzando a llorar fuertemente por el rechazo y que Zero no le haya escuchado a sus verdades. El rubio de caminar empezó a correr sin desear escuchar los lamentos de Axl, sabía que todo lo que había dicho posiblemente era cierto… Todo encajaba… X no necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba tiempo para respirar del asco… Del desagrado que le causaba estar con un hombre… Por eso le pedía siempre que se quitara el casco… Pero las cosas cambiarían pronto y de una buena vez el sería feliz, sólo necesitaba perder su identidad…

Al llegar al pasillo que conecta a su cuarto personal, X se percató de su presencia y le sonrió a lo lejos, Zero continuó caminando tratando de no verlo para no sucumbir al dolor y entró a su destino. El castaño quedó perplejo sintiendo una estela de angustia en él. Escuchó como bloqueaba la puerta y dejaba el cuarto a oscuras como deseando que nadie lo molestara o interrumpiera en algo, sin embargo X necesitaba saber qué le ocurría. - ¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con un tono dulce y protector. Sólo escuchaba gemidos ahogados de tristeza, los mismos desalentadores sonidos que escuchó aquella noche en la que alguien lloró en frente de su puerta hacía unos meses. Se percató quién era ese desconocido... – Zero, déjame entrar, por favor. – Sus propios ojos se nublaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba sufriendo por él, sino ya le hubiera dejado entrar… Aun así, cuando casi parte a su propio cuarto, la puerta se abrió mostrando la oscuridad y una reconocible silueta.

Se sentó al lado de Zero preocupado. – Dime X… ¿Me mentiste cuando empezamos a tener algo?... ¿Fuiste realmente sincero? – El castaño se sobresaltó sintiéndose culpable.

- Fui sincero, Zero… Nunca te mentiría… - El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo llorando a su lado. - ¿Qué sucede?... No llores más…

- Perdóname…Lloro por la mierda que soy…

- Tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido y sé que no eres una mierda…

- Perdóname X por dudar de ti… Por dudar de tus sentimientos… Soy lo peor por desconfiar de ti…

- Oh, Zero… - Comenzó a llorar afectado más que nada por las últimas palabras de Zero, era una situación cruel pero no podría retractarse ya… - No tengo porqué perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo…

- Te amo, X… Y te amaré por siempre… - Lo abrazó con fuerza – Eres todo para mí… Tú le das sentido a mi existencia y soy tan feliz, estoy tan agradecido de conocerte… Te amo mucho… Te amo…

- ¡Zero! Yo también estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, nunca me arrepentí de estar a tu lado, de contar conmigo… Siempre estuviste allí cuando más te necesitaba… Yo no existiría sin ti…

- … Dime que me amas, X…

- … Te amo…

Y todo se envolvió en el silencio de ambos, rodeados por la oscuridad mientras Zero recuperaba la compostura, contento, con un nuevo sentimiento brotando en su pecho... Y X, sólo lloraba del daño que le estaba provocando a Zero que, día a día, el golpe sería más duro.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este capítulo fue, no se, fue bastante tierno y triste a mi parecer...<em>

_Amar en una mentira... Jojo, como van cambiando las cosas..._

_Opinen!_

_Atte. Alu_


	6. El gran golpe

_No se que podría contener esto, es una mezcla de todo xD_

* * *

><p><strong>El gran golpe<strong>

Capítulo 6

- ¿Qué crees? – El joven pelirrojo con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de manera convencional sentado al lado de la dama. La mujer le correspondió la sonrisa cruzando sus brazos dando un suspiro sintiéndose halagada.

- La verdad no es para nada feo el muchacho pero creo que no hay la suficiente confianza…

- Hay que animarse un poco en esta vida sino, se pierden muy buenas oportunidades.

- Entiendo el punto picaron pero ¿Realmente crees que le gusto?

- La verdad no estoy muy seguro, esta tarde hablaré con él y le hablaré de ti.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué cosas le gustan mucho? ¿Lo sabes?

- Le encantan las chicas de cabello suelto y de colores fuertes, como el tuyo.

- ¿Chicas pronunciadas o chiquititas?

- Pronunciadas más que chiquititas, deja de preocuparte por ello ¡Eres perfecta!

- Oh, gracias, chiquito.

- Te veo después, más vale que estés muy bien arreglada esta noche. – El chico la abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo estaré, chiquito, no lo dudes…

- Más bella de lo que eres… Woow… ¿Se puede darle más claridad al cristal?

- Creo… Puliéndolo más, claro. – La muchacha se retiró del cuarto de Axl e inmediatamente éste hizo lo mismo. Caminó despreocupadamente hacia la ciudad en pleno apogeo de los habitantes…

Al paso de media hora, una joven reploide de largos cabellos castaños claros se hizo presente ante el impaciente Axl. – Hola, lindura. – Saludó el pelirrojo. – Tardaste un poco.

- … Bueno es que se me hizo un poco tarde… ¿Habló con él?... – Preguntó la inocente reploide.

- Sí y a que no adivinas qué me dijo…

- ¿Qué le dijo?...

- Qué, de todas las chiquitas de Giga, eres las más preciosa e interesante. Le encantaría verte algún día. La pregunta es, ¿Puedes asistir a tu cita?

- Me presentaré, estoy disponible cualquier día a cualquier momento… Nunca creí que se fijaría en una chica tan poco extravagante como yo… - Axl la tomó del hombro para abrazarla con confianza.

- A él le gustan las más delicadas y angelicales como tú… Tienes que confiar más en ti, no tienes que permitir que te dejen de lado ni sentirte así.

- Quizás, usted tenga razón…

- Anímate… Eres bellísima.

- … Muchas gracias…

- Ahora, vete ¿Qué pensarán tus amigas si me ven conmigo y no con él?

- Muchas gracias por escucharme…

- No agradezcas… - La reploide se retiró hacía donde su grupo de amigas susurraban constantemente sospechando sobre ella y Axl.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Marino se encontraba nerviosa, mirándose a un espejo de pies a cabeza preguntándose que tan hermosa realmente era. X había sido convocado en una inesperada reunión en el aeropuerto, zona dónde también era conocida como "Espacio en blanco". Axl, sentado sobre unas cajas, lo saludó sorpresivamente invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. X estaba confundido y nervioso, como siempre (dah). - ¿Cómo estas, X? – Agregó el pelirrojo tratando de romper el hielo.

- ¿Ah?... E-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien, bien… A que no sabes lo que me dijo Marino esta mañana…

- ¿Marino?

- Dijo que le gustas mucho y que se sentiría realmente complacida si asistes a una pequeña cita esta nochecita.

- ¿Esta noche?... Axl… No hay tiempo para esas tonterías – X mostró indicios de querer retirarse.

- X, trata de vivir un poco más. Siempre estás encerrado en tu cuarto completamente solo después de cada misión. Me preocupa su salud social, necesitas una emoción en tu patética existencia.

- ¿Mi existencia es patética?

- Sí, muy patética porque no la disfrutas cuando tienes tiempo. Sólo te quedas pensando en lo difícil que es la guerra, lo mucho que te cuesta sobrevivir y esas cosas… Estás lleno de stress y la vida no es tan así. Aprovecha tus tiempos libres…

- … Puede que tengas razón…

- Vamos, amigo, ¿Qué me dices?

- … Mira Axl… Yo… No creo que pueda esta noche…

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que hacer todas las noches?

- Yo… Bueno… Tan sólo… Descanso en paz…

- Y que una noche no lo hagas para disfrutar de una hermosa chica, no te hará daño.

- ¿A qué hora es? – Pensando en aceptar la petición por no tener una buena excusa ni otra que sea mejor para evitar dejar en claro sus verdaderas noches… No quería que Axl supiera su relación homosexual.

- A las 8 en punto, en este lugar.

- … Dile a Marino que estaré aquí… A las 8.

- ¡Genial! Y una cosa más… ¿Te gusta Marino? ¿Qué te parece?

- La verdad… Es muy linda, muy atractiva…

- ¿Es de tu tipo?

- La verdad… Más o menos, me gusta mucho físicamente pero en personalidad… Me gusta algo más serio y no una furtiva estafadora… Ya sabes… Una chica más apegada a las dictaduras morales…

- Tal vez sea muy distinta en medio de una situación… Romántica.

- Está bien, trataré… Pero si no van bien las cosas, me marcho.

- Suerte, X. Mañana me cuentas, ¿Si? – Palmeó su espalda amistosamente.

- Sí, gracias por todo. – Le sonrió sátiramente comenzando a pensar en Zero que, siempre a esas horas, estaban juntos. ¿Qué le diría ahora para que no se preocupara?

Caminando a un paso lento para hacer tiempo y pensar en qué decirle, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Zero, al entrar él se encontró con unas flores y un listón completando el racimo de rosas. Se preguntó para quién sería ese regalo a medio hacer… Zero entró al cuarto y quedó estupefacto al verlo a X con las flores en sus manos. - ¿X? ¿Cuándo entraste? – Le cuestionó nerviosamente.

- Acabo de entrar… Zero, ¿Por qué tienes esto?

- Es un obsequio.

- ¿A quién se lo darás?

- A nadie, X… Nadie especial.

- … Zero… - El castaño lo miró decepcionado.

- Está bien… Está bien, eran para ti pero… ¿De qué sirve ahora?...

- Zero… Son muy bonitas.

- No estaba seguro de que si te gustaran las flores y esas cosas… Solamente las encontré.

- Me gustan las flores, están repletas de vida y colores…

- Lo siento por dejarlo tan evidente.

- Zero… - X se abalanzó hacia él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo como nunca. – Te amo.

- Te amo mucho. – Besó su frente correspondiendo su cariño.

- Zero, esta noche estaré ocupado hablando con Marino.

- ¿Ah si?... ¿De qué hablarán, mi vida?

- Ella consiguió unos datos bastante interesantes sobre Spider, desconfía un poco de él desde que no se deja revisar el brazo.

- Yo también desconfió de ese sujeto... Bueno, X... Luego quiero que me informes...

- Zero, hazme el amor.

- ¿Eh?... Tranquilo... No es momento ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo y todos están despiertos...

- Penétrame...

- Están todos despiertos, escucharán...

- Penétrame...

- ¿De la nada quieres que te quite la virginidad? ¿No es mejor en un momento más especial?

- Zero... - X le mostró su trasero acariciando al mismo para seducirlo, tenía que convencerlo que su fidelidad estaba intacta y no hacerle sospechar sobre la reunión con Marino.

- Eso no se hace... - El blondo comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas y entre medio de ellas. - Que lindo... X, como esta noche no puedes... ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos?... ¿Después de tu reunión?...

- ... Espérame aquí... Quiero perder todo contigo...

- Espero que no tardes demasiado o te iré a buscar... - X recibió una lamida en su mejilla y le respondió de la misma manera pero en su mentón.

- Gracias por comprender... Y ser tan paciente conmigo. - Se dispuso a retirarse sin antes recibir un fogoso beso en sus labios.

- Suerte...

- Y gracias por las flores, son preciosas...

- Tu eres más hermoso... - Se retiró del cuarto dejando a Zero completamente solo por razones íntimas más que otra cosa. Observó las flores sintiendo el dolor en su pecho sumado a una profunda culpabilidad... Después de haber juntado las flores más bellas de un valle, cuidarlas y alimentarlas para que se vean tan vivas, X le engañaría el mismo día. Tenía una imagen que cuidar y no deseaba que Axl supiera su orientación sexual nueva...

Esa misma noche, Marino y X se encontraron en el punto concordado mientras Axl les sonreía despidiéndose de ambos para dejarlos a solas. El pelirrojo, en medio del pasillo, tomó los cabellos de la inocente reploide y de Marino con una maliciosa sonrisa. Las reploides acostumbraban a tener el cabello expuesto dónde allí su ADN se acumulaba para parecer más humanas para los hombres humanos solitarios, ese detalle le caía de maravilla a un joven reploide con las virtudes de Axl... Pronto, tomó la forma de la joven reploide de inocente presencia para presentarse en la reunión y hacer su mayor fraude... - X... - imitando su delicadeza. - Un gusto conocerle... Marino, un placer... - Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos.

- El gusto es todo mío. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Agregó X con cortesía.

- Mi nombre es Doyle, soy una ciudadana de Giga city.

- ¿A qué vienes al aeropuerto? - Preguntó Marino molesta por la interrupción.

- El joven Axl me pidió que me presentara a esta reunión con ustedes...

- ¿Qué necesitas? - Dijo X pensando en Axl.

- Necesito hacerle sentirse vivo...

- Doyle... - Susurró Marino - X, no sabía que eras tan picaron... - Ambas mujeres se le acercaron lentamente hasta lograr que se sentara en el suelo luego de ser acorralado.

- Señor... Espero que le guste... - Axl se desnudó rápidamente mostrando un delicado cuerpo que logró hacer que X reaccionara un poco aunque se mostraba bastante confundido y nervioso. Marino, por su parte, comenzó a besarlo mientras sus manos trabajan en su erección. El castaño no puedo hacer nada ante las dos chicas más que dejarse manipular y provocar como un asqueroso pervertido. Pensaba en que pronto acabaría y volvería con Zero sin mencionarle una sola palabra de lo que realmente ocurrió. Luego protestaría con Axl.

Las cosas para X comenzaron a ser fáciles de controlar pero su tranquilidad se disipó en cuanto sintió como Marino trataba de penetrarse a contra de su voluntad. Desesperadamente trató de que eso no ocurriera, significaría perder la virginidad en ese punto y prefería olvidarla con Zero. - Excítame más, Marino, aun no se lo gana ninguna - Agregó con un ímpetu sensual y dominante convenciendo a la de cabellos verdes. En cuanto a Axl, se percató el porqué no permitió tal cosa y tomó el miembro para rozarlo con su femenina intimidad.

- ¿Me lo estoy ganando, señor? - dijo Axl con una sed en su voz. Él sabía perfectamente quién de las dos le provocaba más y a X, las mujeres, les gustaban cuando eran delicadas y educadas. El delicado cuerpo femenino y su respetuosa forma de expresarse cautivaban al cazador de estela azul.

- Aun... No... - Contestó X mordiéndose el labio inferior luchando contra sus impulsos. Sin pensarlo, el estaba posponiendo las cosas y eso significaba alargar la "reunión" con Marino...

Zero en su habitación se cansaba de esperarlo... Convencido de que nunca volvería si no intervenía, buscó por todos lados en los mejores salones para charlas secretas sin resultados. Era obvio, el mejor lugar para no ser escuchado era el aeropuerto, zona que se hizo para los más profundos secretos en ciertos horarios. Se sintió estúpido por no comenzar por ahí...

- ¡Señor! - gritó Axl al lograr su cometido.

- ... Maldición... - Susurró X entre dientes al fallarse a sí mismo. El placer era inmenso y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, tomó de las muñecas a la muchacha sobre su cuerpo para terminar rápido el asunto y así hacerlo con Marino, estaba consiente de todo el tiempo perdido. Con toda su fuerza y velocidad logró que Axl gimiera sin control, estaba siendo provocado por quién más odiaba y le gustaba...

- ... Me toca a mí... - Dijo Marino empujando a Axl, el cual mostró agradecimiento porque casi sufría un orgasmo y podría perder la imagen de Doyle... La muchacha de cabellos verdes se montó sobre X de tal forma que consiguió un gemido de su parte. - ¿Qué te parece, X? ¿Mejor o peor que Doyle? - Se sentía celosa de la muchacha, buscando que nunca volviera por X.

- ¡Marino! ... - Sólo pudo contestarle de esa forma por todo el placer repentino.

- Eres mío, X...

- ¡ZORRA! - Una voz interrumpió el ambiente con toda su furia y agresión a su única palabra. Los tres divisaron a Zero frente al gran portón, conteniendo toda su ira y los celos.

- ¡Zero! - Gritó Marino junto a X. El rubio enfurecido se acercó a la escena empujando con la mirada a Marino, la cual se alejó lentamente sin comprender qué había hecho mal.

- Aléjate de él... - Amenazó Zero susurrando.

- Pero... Zero... ¿Qué sucede?...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡ESTÁN COGIENDO EN MEDIO DEL AEROPUERTO, ANIMALES! - Axl disfrutaba lo que veía sin quitarle la mirada a X, el cual ocultaba su rostro.

- Señor Zero... Lamentamos todo esto pero X dijo que sería aquí... - Agregó Axl tratando de empeorar las cosas.

- ¿¡Qué!... - Zero dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia su antiguo amigo en el suelo... El silencio colmó la curiosidad de X, el cual mostró nuevamente su rostro aterrorizado, percatándose del dolor en el interior de los ojos del rubio y una pregunta logró leer de sus pupilas "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?".

- Zero... No es lo que crees... - Quedó con las palabras en su boca viendo como Zero se daba media vuelta para irse en un paso rápido. - ¡Zero!... - El rubio le dirigió la mirada un momento y ya parecía no haber una luz en él.

- … Zero… - Mencionó Marino sin comprender que pasaba exactamente entre los dos chicos… - ¿X?... Perdón si hice algo mal…

- Marino… Ya no importa, adiós. – X se levantó para alcanzar a Zero conteniendo el temor de lo peor.

- ¡Zero!... – Gritó el castaño al haberlo alcanzado - ¡Déjame explicarte! – El rubio se detuvo repentinamente en silencio, justo en frente de su habitación. – Zero… - No le dirigía ni la mirada – Mírame, no me des la espalda… - No hubo caso - … Por favor…

- … Quiero estar solo… - Dijo el blondo conteniendo el dolor en sus palabras.

- … Escúchame, por favor… Déjame explicar…

- No hay nada que explicar, lo vi todo…

- Es que… No creí que terminaría de esa manera, tampoco sabía que vendría la otra chica… No estaba enterado de nada.

- … X – Expresando su dolor en su voz tajante - … No se… No se que decirte… No se que pensar… No se si creerte…

- Lo siento mucho, te estoy diciendo la verdad…

- No se si creerte… - Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta.

- Zero… Hablemos en privado…

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que es cierto?... ¿Cómo puedo saber que no quieres tener sexo conmigo en vez de hablar?...

- Sólo confía en mí.

- No X, no confío en ti… Y no me quebraré frente a ti, nunca lo haré, no me convencerás. Me cansé de darte oportunidades… SÓLO ME FALLAS… X… - El cazador carmesí entró trató de entrar al cuarto solo y el otro lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza, abrazando su extremidad con dolor mientras lloraba involuntariamente.

- No te vayas… Dame una oportunidad…

- X… Suéltame.

- Zero…

- Ya basta… - Lo golpeó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida en su estómago. Logrando quedar libre, bloqueó la puerta sin pensarlo ni un segundo. El castaño abrazó su propio cuerpo por el dolor y rápidamente pareció no importarle aquella agresión. Observó su puerta por unos minutos dándose cuenta que Zero realmente no quería ni hablar con él.

Luego quebró en llanto por primera vez en su vida a solas en su cuarto, experimentando un intenso dolor en su pecho y el miedo de encontrarse tan abandonado. Zero escuchaba atentamente sus gemidos sufriendo el mismo sentimiento pero con un terrible ardor en su pecho, el vacío en el interior como si su corazón deseara ocultarse en alguna parte, quemaba tanto que no evitaba llorar en silencio. Tenía el corazón destrozado de tal manera que su cuerpo parecía desear perecer y no evitó cumplir aquel capricho, pronto se encontró inmóvil y su mente en blanco…

* * *

><p><em>El gran golpe, se sobrentiende...<em>

_Axl no pareciera ser tan fácil de controlar y es bastante listo a lo que realmente muestra._

_La cosa es sí realmente conseguirá a Zero de esta forma... Ya que él no sabe ni que pensar de X._

_Atte. Alu_


	7. Una blanca luz en el Rojo Crepúsculo

Al paso de las semanas, el equipo finalmente se había concentrado en sus objetivos y aquellos tres miembros tan distraídos por fin rendían al máximo de sus capacidades. En cada misión sugerida por Nana, X evitaba cruzarse o ser observado por Zero, ya había pasado bastante desde esa vez… Pero aun sentía cómo por dentro su corazón se destrozaba cada vez que lo recordaba… Era ridículo pero tenía que admitir que nunca supo cuánto realmente lo amaba hasta que vio que él ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos. Pensar que hacía un tiempo su voz y su mirada estaban repletas de amor y tomar de su mano era todo un paraíso.

Constantemente recordaba las caricias, sus besos y sus abrazos mientras se decía a sí mismo cuánto daría por volver atrás y nunca haberle aceptado la propuesta a Axl, las cosas serían muy distintas y Zero aun estaría con él… Ahora él solo piensa en sí mismo, mucho mas amargo y serio que antes por su culpa.

Justamente, ese mismo día, X había juntado todo su valor de día a día para acercarse a Zero y charlar con él luego que las aguas calmaron un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar? Casi un mes… El blondo se encontraba en medio de la nieve como si gozara del frío invernal, el blanco paisaje le sentaba bien pero no le ayudaba a pasar de ser percibido. X logró percatarse de la presencia de Axl y ver cómo lo rodeaba con sus brazos por su espalda con mucho cariño, Zero tan sólo se dejaba con su mirada en el suelo. Pareciera estar extrañando o sentir algún tipo de rechazo hasta que finalmente acarició sus manos con una sonrisa... Aun así, se acercó para hablarle con cautela. - ¿Zero? – preguntó de manera sumisa tratando de no ver cómo lo tocaba Axl.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Contestó Zero.

- Quiero saber… - su voz se sintió tímida y prefirió decir cualquier cosa - … ¿Cómo haz estado?

- … Bien…

- Me alegro… Ahm… Zero… ¿Estás… con Axl? – El blondo no respondió mientras tanto, Axl sonreía como nunca soltando unas maliciosas risitas.

- No te importa saber eso, X… - Le hablaba sin sentimiento alguno y ello le causaba muchísimo dolor, sólo trató de no derrumbarse frente a ambos.

- … Lo tomaré como que estás con él… A-adios… - Desapareció rápidamente de su lado comenzando a sollozar en silencio. Zero escuchó un poco sus gemidos y no pudo evitar acudir a hablarle, tomó de su mano para entregarle un simple abrazo del cual X le respondió estrujando su ser para liberar todo el dolor que recientemente había acumulado al verlo con alguien más.

- ¿Por qué lloras tanto?...

- ¿Para qué decirte?... Ya no te importo… No me hablas… No me escuchas… Ya no existo…

- Sabes muy bien porqué…

- Zero, no me escuchaste cuando te quise explicar… Yo no quería perderte, no quiero estar más solo…

- Si realmente no existieras, no estaría contigo ahora…

- … Te… Te amo mucho, Zero… Me haces falta… - Se apegó a su pecho con firmeza buscando ser correspondido- … Me siento tan mal desde que te fuiste… Mi vida perdió sentido…

- Lo siento…

- Perdóname, lo único que hice bien fue equivocarme… Yo sólo quería estar contigo…

- X… Yo también quería estar contigo pero… Escucha… A mi me encantaría estar a tu lado pero… Quisiera… Quisiera aun estar contigo… Pero… No puedo…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Porque no siento nada… Ya no siento nada por ti…

- ¿Qué?...

- Ya no siento nada por ti… Lo siento mucho…

- … Zero… Yo te amo…

- X, basta… Tranquilízate un poco…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hago?... Me duele mucho…

- … Quiero que me olvides… Como yo trato de hacerlo. – Zero tomó de las manos al triste muchacho para besar las mismas para calmarlo un poco.

- No me olvides… - El otro continuó besando sus dedos - … Yo nunca te olvidaré…

- Es lo que creí durante 100 años, X… Pero no puedo amar a alguien que me causó daño, te fui fiel y tu no… Estoy tan deprimido aun, hice todo por ti para que seas feliz… Te di el tiempo que quisieras… X, me partiste mucho el corazón más de una vez y la última fue terrible…

- … Pero nunca fue con intención, me obligaron…

- … Sólo quise que me amaras, que me amaras…

- Zero, te amo…

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerte nada… - Sus ojos se humedecieron frente a los suyos, a Zero aun le dolía bastante – Axl tenía razón sobre ti… Eres heterosexual y debí escucharle…

- No lo soy, Zero… ¡No lo soy! ¡Lo era!

- … No es lo que vi cuando estabas con esas chicas…

- Zero… Tú me gustas… Te amo… Eres lo mejor para mí… Me duele que no me creas, todas las noches lloro porque no siento tu calor, mi vida está vacía sin ti…

- X… Mi vida también estaba vacía sin ti, pero no puedo hacer nada, no quiero que vivas en una mentira… Además… Axl siempre quiso estar conmigo y no puedo fallarle.

- … ¿Lo amas?

- No lo se… Siento cosas terribles en el pecho y ya no se ni que tengo que sentir… Sólo siento pesadez y dolor.

- Zero… Quiero estar contigo… Haré lo que sea, te lo juro, lo que sea haré por ti…

- X… - Zero se volteó para ver como Axl ardía en celos y se enfurecía - … Quiero que me conquistes como yo lo hice… - Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo hago eso?...

- … No lo se, sólo conquístame… Haz que enloquezca por ti otra vez… Creeme que quiero volver a sentir esa chispa en mi corazón que hacía tan fuerte mi espíritu… Esa chispa con tu nombre…

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- … La verdad no, sólo quiero ver que tanto me amas y veremos si vuelvo a amarte… Por el momento, sólo no me lastimes más… - Zero le sonrió luego de mucho tiempo y X sintió un gran alivio esperanzador en su pecho. Mientras admiraba la majestuosidad del rubio en cuanto este desplegó sus enormes y negras alas para cumplir con su objeto apoyado por Axl, quién también alzó en vuelo.


	8. De Fuego a Cenizas

_ Absolute Zero is here._

* * *

><p><strong>Del Fuego a Cenizas<strong>

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p>- No aguanto más…<p>

- … Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo…

- No puedo, entiende… Me voy a caer…

- Sólo tienes que sacar más energía de tu interior…

- No estoy acostumbrado a esto… Tú naciste en el aire… Yo no.

- … Está bien, bajemos a descansar pero está mal, no soportas estar en contra del viento ni estar sobre demasiada altura…

- Soy muy pesado además, tú no pesas nada…

- Bueno, sólo trata de no perder el equilibrio, cariño… - Zero bajaba lentamente hacia el aeropuerto con un poco de torpeza mientras Axl lo hacía sin problemas.

En el suelo se encontraban Cinnamon junto a X, la muchacha sonreía ante las torpezas y fallas de ambos en el aire. X tan sólo los observaba algo nostálgico por la falta de compañía por parte de Zero, quién últimamente pasaba horas y horas junto a Axl. Deseaba esa compañía tan prolongada y no tener que estar mirándolos a distancia siempre… Desvió la mirada hacia la nada distraído en sus profundos recuerdos y sentimientos, sin percatarse de sus alrededores. Cinnamon lo miró de reojo apenándose un tanto de saber cuánto le afectaba estar cerca de Axl y Zero de tal forma que no pensaba ya en sus objetivos. En ese momento, Las enormes y oscuras alas del rubio cazador, destrozaron la tranquilidad del aeropuerto con un estruendoso aleteo buscando firmeza en su agotado cuerpo. X despertó de sí cuándo vio a Zero tan cerca suyo y, aunque este no se diera cuenta en dónde aterrizó, el castaño retrocedió alejándose considerablemente y era una fuerte incomodidad estar cerca… Se dejó caer en el suelo sin importancia del dolor que llegara a sentir y sonrió un poco al sentirse tan inútil contra el viento, en velocidad y resistencia, era un asco.

Axl se dispuso a retirarse junto al resto como estaba pensado luego de practicar un poco, besó la mejilla de Zero y acarició una de sus alas. - … Después te espero en el cuarto… Hoy nos toca… - Agregó con un tono sensual y atrevido. El rubio le sonrió.

- Espera que descanse un poco, no puedo ni moverme… - Le contestó con dulzura.

- Zero… ¿Podemos hablar?... – X interrumpió con su acostumbrada inseguridad. Axl le dirigió una muy fuerte mirada y luego tomó al rubio en un estrecho beso húmedo para incomodarlo. Zero gimió un poco y correspondió al rato… X cerró los ojos con fuerza controlando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué necesitas, X?

- Zero… No se que quiero decirte…

- X, ya basta…

- … ¿Realmente se terminó?...

- X… Basta, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

- … Me siento solo… Quiero estar contigo… - Zero suspiró profundamente invadido por los brazos ajenos.

- X… Desde que esto ocurrió pienso que… Tal vez nunca debí haberte dicho algo sobre mis sentimientos, terminé lastimándome… Lastimándote…

- Sólo quiero estar contigo, Zero, nunca había sido tan feliz antes… Ni tan infeliz… Perdón por todo lo que te hice sentir… Yo no sabía y deseaba hacer las cosas lo mejor posible…

- Y para empezar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras heterosexual? ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta?... Mataba por un beso tuyo, porque me acariciaras un poco más… Te daba mucho de mi amor y tú no me dabas nada…

- No se cómo dar amor… Es difícil para mí… Zero…

- X… Estoy cansado de que me mientas, todo se arruinó porque… Mentías, sobre todo mentías… Dime la verdad si me amas, si realmente estoy en tu corazón.

- Perdóname… Era cierto, fue repentino para mí que llegaras a decirme que te gustaba y me amabas hacía mucho tiempo… Acepté porque te mereces lo mejor y… Luego día a día me di cuenta lo maravilloso y hermoso que es estar con la mejor persona del mundo… Y nadie sería mejor que tú queriéndome… Así que empecé a enamorarme de ti…

- ¿Por qué no me decías la verdad?

- Tenía miedo de herirte… No quería privarte de una felicidad que esperaste años…

- X… Sabes que te hubiera comprendido sin problemas… Empeoraste las cosas con tus mentiras… Y mira qué nos pasó…

- Soy un idiota… No tienes idea cuánto estoy arrepentido… Lloro por ti, no puedo verte sin sentirme mal… Odio a Axl… En las noches me siento solo y duermo muy mal… Siento frío en todo mi cuerpo siempre… No dejo de pensar en ti…

- Tranquilo… Ya te olvidarás de mí…

- ¡No! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TODO ACABE! – Zero abrazó con fuerza al descontrolado chico. - … No quiero…

- Cálmate… Shhh… - Lo aferró a su pecho cuidadosamente debido a sus largas garras. X jadeaba sin control bajo sus brazos mientras sus ojos se perdían en las lágrimas. - … X… Enriéndeme… No quiero arriesgarme, desconfío de ti… Lo siento… No puedo controlar mis sentimientos como tu sí.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí?...

- Olvidarme. – El castaño gimió de dolor reiterando a sus sollozos. – No, no, no, no llores… No quiero verte sufrir más…

- Zero, tu estas sufriendo… No entiendo porque no vuelves conmigo y somos los dos felices… Sin embargo estás con Axl… Y Axl… ¡Axl! El planeó la reunión con esas chicas, ellas no querían hablar conmigo querían tener sexo y no pude controlarlas…

- ¿Qué?...

- Axl invitó a esas chicas a conocerme… Y las chicas me tocaron, me excitaron a la fuerza y no podía controlarlas porque no las golpearía…

- … Marino y la chica rara…

- … Se que no confías en mí…

- Te creo, X… Axl, ese mismo día, tenía un curioso olor y me recordaba a ti…

- … ¿En serio?

- Pero no podemos culparlo de nada… El no supo lo que hacía seguramente… No puede leer pensamientos, nadie puede hacerlo…

- … Sabía que no me creerías del todo…

- … X, me estoy cansando de tu actitud… - El mencionado nuevamente comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Sólo soy sincero contigo…

- Vale mucho para mí tu sinceridad pero realmente la hubieras utilizado cuando más la necesitaba.

- ¿Siempre va a ser así, Zero? ¿Desde ahora en adelante?...

- Me estas cansando.

- No te importo nada, no soy nada para ti ahora…

- No eres X, el nuevo X se la vive llorando y no gana mi corazón si me hace sentir mal y busca lástima simplemente…

- … Zero… Sólo… - El blondo lo observó curioso y lo tomó con una de sus oscuras alas para atraerlo en un nuevo abrazo. - Sólo quiero estar contigo...

- X, estamos juntos... Deja de llorar...

- Pero no estamos de la manera que quiero...

- No pienses en ti mismo, yo también tengo el derecho de elegir opciones, lo siento X, juntos, estamos juntos... Y nunca te abandonaré pero comprende que no deseo estar en una relación contigo... Sólo nos trajo problemas y no deseo que todo esto afecte más nuestra amistad...

- ... Zero... - El rubio lo observó atentamente mientras el otro tomaba parte de su ala para causarle dolor y ser liberado - ... No quiero... No seré tu amigo... Sólo sufro y me distraigo... No quiero seguir así... - Zero bajó la mirada instantáneamente.

- ... Respeto tus decisiones, X. Si no quieres ser más un a mí-...

- No quiero verte... - Le interrumpió. Se quedó observándolo perplejo ante sus inesperadas palabras - ... Vete de mi vista...

- ¿Hablas en serio?...

- No quiero verte, ya no quiero pensar que existes sólo me provocas dolor y ya no puedo desconcentrarme más en mis propios objetivos...

- ... X, ¿Qué pasa contigo?... - No tenía el valor de decirle que no deseaba perderlo más de lo que habían perdido entre ambos.

- Estoy tomando mis propias decisiones... - X pensaba en sólo provocarle un daño por haberlo abandonado, ya de sufrir y entristecerse, deseaba lastimarlo sentimentalmente sin saber bien porqué se comportaba así. - ¡No quiero verte! - Zero se levantó para retroceder ante su alto tono de voz. Hacía un momento estaba llorando en su pecho y ahora le gritaba con ira. Se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a hacerle frente a X y no demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, no quería decirle que quería estar aun con él como siempre... Pero tenía que ser firme con él.

- No me grites.

- Quiero que te vayas y no existas más...

- ¿Así quieres terminar?... ¿Tan sólo porque no éramos del uno para el otro?

- ¡Vete!

- Escucha ahora...

- ¡Vete!

- ¡X! ¡Te comportas como un niño!

- ¡Vete!

- Maldita sea, qué inmaduro eres...

- ¡Vete!

- Inmaduro, imbécil... - Zero comenzaba a perder la cordura.

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No me iré tan fácil!

- ¡Vete!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Vete!

- No se porqué estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo...

- ¡Vete!

- ¡Perdí un maldito siglo en ti, gracias a ti! ¡De haber sabido tu increíble inmadurez jamás hubiera sucedido todo esto! ¡Cuantas mujeres tuvieron que irse gracias a ti y seguro entre ellas se encontraba ALGUIEN MEJOR!

- ¡VETE! - Le gritó para empujarle como amenaza. - ¡VETE!

- ¡Debí haber escuchado a Axl! ¡El sí me ama como me lo merezco!

- Tu... Tu no... ¡Tú no te mereces nada! - Estaba decidido a no verlo jamás. - ¡Te mereces todo lo que te ocurrió, inclusive la muerte de Iris, la envidio, seguro se habrá ido por tu asquerosa personalidad!

- ... - Zero lo miró con furia deseando golpearle y accedió a sus deseos hiriendo al otro - ¡Tu no te mereces nada! ¡NADA! ¡SÓLO ME USASTE PARA LA MALDITA PAZ MUNDIAL Y NUNCA LA CONSEGUIMOS PORQUE NO HACES NADA! ¡NO CUENTES CONMIGO EN TU PUT-! - X tardó en responder a su golpe, simplemente lo abofeteó teniendo en cuenta el poco daño que le provocaría a comparación de él. Zero acarició su propia mejilla respirando agitado...

- ... Te odio... Te odio, ¡Te odio! - Se lanzó a golpearlo y empujarlo, el rubio no soportó todo ese peso repentino en sí y lo lanzó a volar con una embestida de sus alas... Se acercó a el a verificar si estaba consiente, no controlaba muy bien sus nuevas capacidades y no midió la fuerza.

- ... ¿X? - El castaño no reaccionaba, tan sólo se encontraba estático en el suelo con la mirada nublada en lágrimas. - ¿Estás bien?...

- ... Me golpeaste... Casi me tiras desde el aeropuerto... Quieres lastimarme... - Dijo casi en silencio controlando su dolor.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No! No quise lastimarte... - Zero lo miró curioso cómo éste se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Trató de tomar su brazo y se resistía, con sólo obligarle se encontró con una herida que exponía parte de su interior. – X… Estás herido…

- No me hables…. – El castaño se dejó manipular, viéndose sobre los brazos de Zero. – No me toques… - No hacía esfuerzo alguno para oponerse y miraba hacia la nada para no encontrarse con sus azulados ojos.

- Todo esto es mi culpa… - X no le dirigía ya la palabra y comprendió que tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo ir como tanto deseaba. - … Me iré, es lo mejor para ambos… - Lo dejó en el suelo y, lentamente, se dirigió al portón para cumplir con sus palabras…

El cazador azul se quedó solitario observando el cielo hasta que anocheció, nadie se había acercado a él para preguntar su estado y ya todos se habían enterado de la discusión. Axl había contado todo detalle por detalle orgulloso por dentro de haber ganado una silenciosa guerra de amor, aunque aun no haya conseguido el corazón de Zero del todo, seguía firme con destrozar su relación poco a poco como el fuego al papel, hasta dejarlo en simples y negras cenizas que nadie quiere preservar como un recuerdo.

En la noche Zero y Axl habían pasado su primera vez juntos en la soledad y la oscuridad del cuarto, por más abrumado se sintiera, simulaba una sonrisa como si el día hubiera sido el mejor de toda su vida mientras su cuerpo era sumido por caricias y atrevimientos que le provocaban inesperadas reacciones… El joven pelirrojo disfrutaba plenamente del control total de sus planes un poco absurdos además de tener a la belleza bajo los sensuales movimientos de sus dedos y labios…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, Axl está obteniendo lo que más desea y todo eso <em>

_Cada vez entre Zero y X las cosas son más tensas y no sabemos cómo será el lisiado (e.e) con Zero ahora en adelante..._

_No he tenido mucha inspiración y ganas para escribir últimamente por el el stress que me da inglés y la familia misma, asdsadasdsa_

_Atte. Alu_


	9. El paraíso

_Uff cómo me tardé, posiblemente esté mal escrito xD PORQUE no dispongo de mucho tiempo!_

* * *

><p><strong>El paraíso<strong>

Capítulo 9.1

La noche se tornó tranquila y la quietud reinó por sobre todas angustias en su habitación. En la soledad, entre el silencio y la voz de su mente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando al paso del tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó de cansancio.

A lo lejos, el horizonte resplandecía de blanca pureza mientras el paisaje parecía reencarnar de las llamas de aquella luz. Se vio en un hermoso jardín repleto de grandes prados de jazmines que decoraban el suelo y los árboles a su alrededor. Caballos y aves del paraíso disfrutaban de la belleza con armonía, cómo hermanos de misma sangre...

- ¿Hola?... - Preguntó sintiéndose solo. - ¿No hay nadie? - Los animales lo observaban y las blancas yeguas se le acercaron para decorarlo de largos ramos de jazmines. - ¿Qué hacen?... Caballos... - Los equinos a su lado comenzaron a golpear el suelo de forma coordinada mientras su cabeza se balanceaba de arriba abajo. Sintió el perfume de las flores y sonrió encantado por la dulzura en su interior. - ... Caballos... Son muy lindos, caballos... - Agregó dominado por el encanto de esas criaturas mientras acariciaba el ocico de cada una.

En el horizonte, un enorme negro con la cola blanca corría hacia su dirección provocando que el resto de sus pares huyeran para evitar una segura colisión. Se atemorizó y no intentó evadirlo, para su sorpresa el fibroso animal se había detenido en su frente y tan sólo se escuchaba su fuerte respiración sobre su cabeza. X le dirigió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una cinta de color negro desgastado cubriendo los ojos del caballo, comprendió el porqué el resto corrió al verlo. - No puedes ver así... - Quitó la cinta con cuidado y los ojos del animal estaban sellados con hilo y agujas que lastimaban el contorno de sus párpados cocidos. La violencia frente a sus ojos hizo que se asustara y se angustiara por la crueldad. - ¿Quién te hizo eso? - Le preguntó como si le llegara a responder - ... Qué monstruo el que le hace eso a un pobre animal... - El negro caballo respondió a sus palabras con un fuerte relincho que quebró con el canto de las aves. - Llévame con quién te lo hizo - Y, curiosamente, el animal comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia unas oscuras estepas en el más allá.

Sin saber porqué caminaba junto a un caballo desconocido, comenzó a admirar el medio ambiente y cada detalla del suelo. Anocheció rápidamente y el gran animal se detuvo para beber en la costa de un bello río dónde el paisaje era muy agradable y las aves aun cantaban.

X se relajó sentándose sobre una particular roca lisa y esperó al corcel… A una mediana distancia, logró observar una persona de cabello extremadamente largo, muy lacio y rubio. Se acercó a ese desconocido para preguntarle en dónde exactamente se encontraba… - ¿Disculpe? – Se sintió algo nervioso - ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?- Se asustó al ver que era un simple ser humano completamente desnudo ¿Qué hacía desnudo esa persona?...

- Estas dónde quieres estar… - Contestó con una dulce y armoniosa voz un poco conocida.

- ¿Dónde quiero estar?...

- Este es el lugar dónde siempre deseaste estar… X – Aquel sujeto se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo con fuerza. X se sorprendió y no podía decirle ni una sola palabra, era igual a Zero pero no era él… - Te estaba esperando…

- Eh… ¿Zero?... – El rubio de peculiar cabello se concentró en una sola cosa: besar su cuello. - ¡Zero! – X se sintió incómodo y lo empujó un poco sin herirle.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – El rostro, la mirada y su cuerpo mismo eran parecidos al Zero que él conocía y se hacía llamar también así… Pero era un Zero extraño.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¿No estas molesto conmigo por lo que te dije?

- ¿Molesto? ¿Porqué lo estaría?... Nunca me molestaría contigo…

- … Zero, no se que está pasando… Creí que no me… - Su voz se apagó en un fuerte beso bastante apasionado.

- Necesitas relajarte cariño… - El rubio se volteó posando su espalda sobre X, tomó las manos del mismo y logró que lo abrazara.

- Te ves humano… Y estás desnudo.

- Así es cómo quieres que me vea…

- Estás muy… Contento… Demasiado…

- Sólo tu me haces feliz… Y ahora estoy contigo…

- ¿Y tu cabello?... Está muy sedoso y cuidado…

- ¿Te gusta? Yo se que te encanta…

- La verdad me gusta cómo te ves… - Zero comenzó a mover su cadera lado a lado para rozar sus nalgas con el miembro de su amante. - … Zero…

- X… - El cazador azul se estremeció por completo y, en poco tiempo, ya se encontraba sobre el rubio, el cual gemía sin controlar su aliento en el pasto invadido por caricias y roces atrevidos. – Oh… X…

- Me gustas mucho, Zero… Mucho… - X lamía sus pezones sin problema alguno, sus intenciones era ser el dominante y Zero no mostraba oponerse, simplemente lo disfrutaba y separaba sus piernas para recibirlo… - … Estás mas bello que nunca…

- No lo aguanto mas… X… Calma… Me… - La humana apariencia de Zero era encantadora, con una piel delicada y la típica fragilidad orgánica, inclusive estaba sudando y se escuchaba el latir agitado de su corazón. X se sentía hechizado ante tanta belleza y rápidamente separó las piernas del rubio para tomar una de ellas y entregar húmedos besitos en su muslo, en dirección a su sexo. - ¡Ah! – Zero encorvó su espina ligeramente y acarició los cabellos castaños del otro.

En cuanto alcanzó el erecto pene del apasionado rubio, las cosas se tornaron muy rudas, no sólo por cómo Zero gemía sin vergüenza alguna, sino porque X perdía el control y succionaba demasiado fuerte ese frágil órgano en su boca. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban sobre sus hombros, inclusive su voz se apagaba ante el placer, aumentó la velocidad de la felación al punto que recibió el abrasador líquido del rubio.

- Eso… Fue divertido, Zero… - Dijo con rubor en su rostro.

- Sí… Estuvo rico… Oh, X… Entra en mi cuerpo… - El rubió separó sus piernas sensualmente mostrando una pequeña abertura.

- … No se si estoy preparado… ¿Estás seguro?...

- Hazme tuyo… Mi amor, tómame entero… - Las propuestas del Zero raro eran muy convincentes, X se excitaba rápidamente a cada una de sus palabras y ya resistirse era casi imposible.

- Estas jugando sucio…

- Párteme hasta que no vuelvas a sentir nunca más deseo…

- Aish, Zero… Aun hay que esperar… Ni hay con qué… - El rubio tomó su miembro y, forzosamente, comenzó a frotar la punta del mismo contra su angosta entrada. - … Zero…

- Di más mi nombre, mi amor…

- … Zero…

- Más, mi vida, más…

- Zero, Zero… Zero…

- ¡X! ¡Más!

- ¡Zero! ¡Zero!

- Quiero ser tuyo, X, soy tuyo… ¡Párteme en dos! – Llevado por sus sentimientos y más que nada por la persuasión ajena, introdujo su erecto sexo dentro del estrecho cuerpo del otro. La presión y cada milímetro que se movía generaban fuertes espasmos en el cuerpo de ambos, dulces y placenteros espasmos que lograban hacerlos gemir sin la más mínima presencia de voluntad. X observaba el fino rostro de Zero envuelto de gusto por él, deseaba hacerle amor como nunca y ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba dentro del cuerpo más bello y cálido que pudiese imaginar. - ¡X!... – Gritó el rubio separando sus piernas cada vez más – Es muy grande… Ahh… - Esa única frase retumbó en la cabeza del castaño, estaba diciendo que su miembro era grande y le causaba mucho placer… Respondió con una sonrisa mientras permitía que su orgullo fuera más allá de sus límites.

- ¿Empiezo, lindura? – Preguntó de manera segura.

- Sólo hazlo… Hazlo… Hazlo… Ahh, X… Ahh – X comenzó con un movimiento en vaivén lento y fuerte, cada vez que llegaba hasta lo más profundo presionaba su cadera contra la entrada de Zero y era una fuerza bastante admirable para un cuerpo tan delicado como el de "ese" rubio.

- Zero… Oh… - Comenzó a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo… Estaba penetrando a su amigo y creyó que sería una experiencia distinta, nada agradable… Todo lo contrario, era hermoso, placentero y único… Aumentó un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, al igual que su fuerza, su voz se apagaba en la dulzura del placer tan nuevo y desconocido que sólo mostraba su rubor en sus mejillas, indicándole a Zero que le gustaba cada segundo de ese momento. – Te amo... – Le confesó con una melodiosa voz… Zero comenzó a llorar inmediatamente rompieron con el silencio con un tierno beso.

- Yo también te amo… Es tan bello escuchar esas palabras de tu boca… X… - El castaño largó un fuerte grito acabando en su interior… - … Tu semen es muy caliente... X… Ah… - El rubio sonrió complacido dejando que toda su pasión bendijera el vientre de ambos. X se separó de él lentamente un poco avergonzado de no haber aguantado ni un poco… Observó a su compañero tan complacido, con tanto gusto en su sonrisa que creyó que posiblemente haya sido suficiente para él también…

- Zero… ¿Te gustó?...

- … X, me encantó… Me encanta cómo haces que me estremezca, cómo haces que me masturbe todas las noches por ti… Ahh, estoy repleto de fantasías que este cuerpo quiere que se hagan realidad… Oh, X… Tantos años tocándome a tus espaldas, que aventura para mi ser… X, X, ¡X!... – X quedó más asustado que encantado. Zero estaba masturbándose salvajemente frente a sus ojos… Se preguntaba cómo habrá hecho para excitarse tan pronto… Y ya maltratar su propio miembro de esa manera… Miró detenidamente como ese pene era apretujado violentamente, podía ver cómo se presionaba esa carne de arriba abajo y la punta se enrojecía hinchándose notablemente… Un ligero relámpago en su vientre y ya su pene estaba completamente endurecido mientras se deleitaba con la frenética necesidad del blondo.

- Zero, estoy excitado… Recién… ¿Cómo?... – Se dejó tumbar al suelo sin drama alguno y permitió que el rubio lo manipulara guiado por sus deseos… X lo abrazó fuertemente para sentarse junto a él, lo posó sobre su regazo y Zero se mordía el labio inferior viendo que ambos sexos estaban rozándose. - ¿Qué te gustaría tocar?... ¿Las puntas o el resto?... – Preguntó el castaño picaronamente.

- Tú mastúrbanos y yo tocaré las puntas… Tu tienes más fuerza… - El rubio juntó ambos miembros y los tomó de la cabeza. X los sujetó con una mano para comenzar a masturbarse literalmente juntos. – Que rico, X… Que rico… - Zero tomó de la enrojecida cabecita de X para masajearlo con todos los dedos de su mano, especialmente frotando continuamente su glande. Su amante lo imitó, sorprendiéndolo de una fuerte jalada. El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de X, gimiendo juntos como nunca con las miradas perdidas…

- Me gusta esto… ¡Me gusta, Zero! – Hizo más presión sobre ambos sexos y Zero le siguió la corriente estrujando su punta de manera desafiante. Cada vez la violencia, sobre sus zonas más íntimas, era más grande y veloz hasta que, finalmente, eyacularon con mucha fuerza sobre el pene del otro haciendo que ambos se regocijaran de un gozo tan puro… - ¿Así te maltratabas cuando pensabas en mí, Zero?...

- Sí, me gustaba creer que era interior virgen así que lo apretaba mucho… - X comenzó a imaginarse a Zero, en la base hunter, completamente solo mientras se masturbaba con esa locura…

- Zero… Ya estuvimos toda la noche y el día aquí… Ya hicimos el amor, nuestra primera vez... Ahora quiero saber, ¿Dónde estamos?...

- Ya te dije, mi vida, estamos en dónde más te gustaría estar… En Wonderful Life, aquí todos tus sueños, deseos y esperanzas se hacen realidad…

- … La verdad, me parecía un poco extraño ver que todo estaba tan bello…

- Tus animales, flores y frutas preferidos... Tus amigos… Yo…

- Ehm, Zero quería saber porqué estás desnudo… Mira si te ven…

- Sólo estoy cómo tú deseas que esté… Puede que no te des cuenta pero últimamente sueñas… Bueno, tienes sueños húmedos… Por eso te despiertas manchado…

- ¿Sueños húmedos?...

- Sí, mi amor… Haz estado soñando conmigo… Zero de hermoso cabello, de hermoso carácter y sensualidad… Te encantaría que Zero fuera como yo…

- Soñaba contigo… Nunca me había dado cuenta…

- Ahora lo sabes, siempre hacemos el amor, todas las noches y cada vez estás más salvaje… Mi tigre… Mi león… Cómo te gusta montarme…

- Zero… Eso es algo vergonzoso…

- ¿No recuerdas cómo me dabas la otra vez?... ¿No recuerdas cómo me tenías atado al árbol y me penetrabas una y una y otra vez?

- ¿Yo te hice eso?

- Sí, cariño… Mira… - Zero señaló a dos personas junto a un árbol. Personas que revelaban el momento en que X montaba a Zero como cualquier perro a una hembra, con velocidad y mucha fuerza haciendo que Zero gimiera como una mujer… X se ruborizó de vergüenza ajena, estaba viendo que había tratado a su amante como una cualquiera… - Cuando estas caliente… Nadie te detiene, X… Y eso me excita tanto de ti…

- Sigo sin entender bien dónde estoy… ¿Cómo es posible que nos veamos haciendo eso?...

- Es un recuerdo, X… Este es el mundo de tus sueños, tontito… ya te dije, aquí todo es cómo tú desees…

- ¿Es decir que tu no eres real?... – Mostró su angustia, ese Zero era tan perfecto, pacífico y agradable cómo siempre deseó que el verdadero Zero fuera… Tranquilo y feliz de una buena vez…

- Sólo soy real si deseas que así lo sea… Pero mientras duermas…

- Zero, Zero de mis sueños… Eres perfecto…

- Estoy para servirte, mi amor…

- No quiero dejar este mundo… No quiero despertar nunca…

- Me volverás a ver, dulzura…

- ¿Y si no te sueño nunca más?...

- Estaré siempre aquí esperándote… X… - Todo se tornó negro por un momento y X creyó que se había despertado pero, para su sorpresa, nuevamente el caballo vendado se le hizo frente con orgullo, mostrando que de sus ataduras, unas lágrimas de sangre caían al negro vacío.

- ¡Caballo! Creí que te habías ido… ¿Estás bien? – El animal desvió su gran cabeza hacia un costado en cuanto X trató de acariciarle, sus lágrimas brotaban de color carmesí y el muchacho se asustó al ver aquella rareza. – Te están sangrando los ojos… Déjame verte… - Nuevamente respondió con un rechazo. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No confías en mí?... – El corcel relinchó fuertemente caminando hacía un charco, dónde comenzó a beber agua como antes. X se paró junto a él a observar la claridad del charco… Se pudo ver a sí mismo en el reflejo más perfecto de toda su vida…

Junto a él se encontraba alguien más mirando de la misma manera la profundidad del agua… - ¡Zero!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno es bastante intrigante la visión de ese sueño, no? e.e<em>

_Hagan sus propias conclusiones._


	10. Dos caras de la casi misma moneda

Perdón por la tardanza o_oU

* * *

><p><strong>Dos caras de la casi misma moneda<strong>

Capítulo 10

En medio de su encantador sueño, un fuerte sonido lo asustó pro completo desperándolo repentinamente. Suspiró profundamente aliviando el terror en su pecho y acarició inconscientemente su cadera sintiendo ese fuerte gusto por haber eyaculado tan complacido. - Ah... - gimió comprendiendo que ese Zero de sus sueños lo satisfacía figuradamente casi todos los días... Cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar nuevamente pero el fuerte golpe en la pared se hizo presente de nuevo.

X se arrimó contra la ruidosa pared y curioso guardó silencio...

"Zero... Oh, Zero..." Escuchaba sorprendido... "... Soy tuya, Zero... Maltratame como una simple cualquiera..." Intentó reconocer esa voz pero le era difícil en ese tono tan extraño, sólo estaba seguro de que alguien estaba gozando a Zero solo o con él... "¡Zero! ¡Hazme acabar!" Ese ruidosa súplica más un fuerte quejido de aquel rubio partieron en dos el pecho de X... - Zero... - Susurró su nombre dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan su rostro. Su corazón hacia un momento estaba tan repleto de amor, de cariño y felicidad... Pero había olvidado que era un falso Zero y que la realidad es cruda.

Como antes, su mundo se vino abajo mientras llamaba con su corazón al cazador carmesí. Le hablaba entre lágrimas tras otras, rogando que sus sentimentales palabras fueran escuchadas... Ya no tenía esperanzas, ya no había vuelta atrás... Zero ya no le pertenecía y se sentía un iluso por haber creído aun en una verde luz de esperanza cuando tan sólo había una espesa oscuridad a su alrededor... - … Zero... Te extraño tanto... - Acarició la fría pared y deseó profundamente nunca haberlo conocido, por primera vez en toda su vida, no deseaba verlo ni escuchar su nombre... Inclusive pensaba en porqué tuvo que revivir dos veces... Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él... Por qué el le tuvo que corresponder...

"Ah ah... Ahhh" Los gemidos del desconocido conmocionaban aun más sus sentimientos...

Golpeó con fuerza la pared provocando que los ruidos cesaran - ¡ZERO! - Gritó desconsoladamente. El rubio, en el otro lado, se detuvo mostrando su rostro completamente sorprendido... "X" susurró... - ¡ZERO!... ¡TE ODIO! ¡MALDITA SEA, TE DETESTO! - Zero tomó a Axl de la cadera y lo observó por un momento cuestionándose en lo que hacía... - ¡OJALÁ NO FUERAS UN PERTURBADO GAY! - Por primera vez en toda su vida, el rubio permitió insultos de tal grado, liberando unos gemidos silenciosos de dolor y arrepentimiento... Estaba perdiendo a X y ya no sabía si querer que se fuera... Empujó a Axl fuertemente haciendo que el pelirrojo se golpeara.

- ¡Zero! ¿A dónde vas, mi vida? - Preguntó el joven.

- … Axl... Sólo es un segundo, quiero estar solo...

- Estas... No vayas con él, te lastimarás...

- ¡CÁLLATE UN SEGUNDO! - Le gritó furioso dándole la espalda.

- Zero... Zero... - X se abrazó a sí mismo arrepentido por haber gritado de esa manera al ser más amado en su vida. - … Al menos... Eres feliz sin mí... - Hablaba solo sin mirar a nada - … Y yo te necesito tanto... Ni en mis sueños... Ni en mis sueños estas conmigo... - Calmaba su perturbado corazón sintiendo un agudo dolor en la garganta - … Te amo mucho... Te amo... Mucho... - Repentinamente cayó agotado descansando nuevamente por aquella falla emocional.

- ¡X!... - Llamó Zero abriendo la puerta de su habitación... Se sorprendió al verlo dormido como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercó a él para estar seguro y notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Realmente estaba cansado de sólo verlo dormir, cansado de su injustificado miedo de hablarle... Tal vez sea debido a la última vez en que hablaron y el perdió el deseo de existir durante meses... Sólo no quería perderle pero era maduro preferir su libertad... Zero aun no era lo suficientemente maduro entonces. - X... Despierta... - Dijo casi en silencio, sacudiendo el hombro del castaño y, con éxito, X se despertó quedando atónito al verlo a su lado. - X... ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Zero?... ¿Estoy en Wonderful Life, de nuevo?...

- ¿Qué?... Eh, no, X...

- … ¿Escuchaste mis gritos?...

- Sí, ¿Por qué, X? ¿Estabas despierto?

-No, me despertaste... Escuché un fuerte golpe y... Estaba soñando contigo, ¿Por qué me despertaste?... Fui feliz...

- X... Me harás llorar... ¿Realmente soñabas conmigo?

-Siempre sueño contigo... - El rubio cumplió con sus palabras y comenzó a llorar sin control sobre el hombro de X. - … ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Por todo el desastre, por todo... Todo salió mal y yo sólo quise... Sólo... Sólo... X... - El castaño quedó sorprendido... ¿Aun hay amor en él?

-Perdón... Perdóname...

-Estoy cansado de vivir así... Tienes razón... A mi también me hubiera gustado no haber revivido jamás...

-Perdón por decir eso, estaba enojado...

-No, X, tienes razón... De no estar con vida... Tu no estarías así... Perdón, perdón, X, PERDÓN POR TODO...

-No tienes porqué llorar... - Afectado por el dolor ajeno – No quise decirte esas cosas... Zero... Sólo las dije porque... Quiero estar contigo y... Estabas...

-Creí que me odiabas...

-No, Zero... Te amo mucho... No dejo de llorar desde aquella vez...

-... Sólo quería estar en tus brazos y me acariciaras... Que me protegieras... Que eliminaras la soledad en mi pecho...

-... Zero...

-... Perdón por haber sido idiota... Yo creí que te conquistaría con todo lo que hice a tu lado... Siempre pensé que me ganaría ese lugar en tu corazón como tú lo hiciste rápidamente... Fui tan imbécil, soy tan imbécil...

-No, Zero... Si nunca me hubieras dicho esto, yo nunca hubiera sido tan feliz... - X se asustó al ver cómo Zero se abalanzaba sobre él para ocultar su rostro bajo su mentón. - Zero...

-Perdón por hacerte sufrir... - El castaño lo abrazó fuertemente – Siempre quise estar en tus brazos... Así, como ahora... Me gusta tanto...

-Zero... Te amo mucho... Por favor, vuelve conmigo... Quiero cuidarte, quiero acariciarte todo los días y hacerte sentir seguro, sentir amor... Zero, dentro de mí hay mucho que darte y las lágrimas ya no calman el amor que tanto me quema el pecho...

-X... Me cansé de ocultarte las cosas... Me cansé de mentirte... No quiero que te vayas, no quiero irme... No quiero perderte, no quiero que dejes de amarme... Ámame, X... Ámame...

-Te amo, Zero...

-Te amo... Te amo, X... - X sonrió y una fina lágrima recorrió su rostro - ¿X?... ¿Por qué lloras?...

-... Porque soy feliz...

-... X... - El rubio lo miró como nunca, con unos ojos vidriosos y una ternura en sus pupilas – Mientras tu llorabas, yo cogía para no llorar... Soy un asco... No te merezco, X... No merezco tu tan puro amor...

-No me importa, sólo quiero que lo sientas... - X se aferró contra él con dulzura, cerrando los ojos para intensificar el amor entre los dos.

-Lo siento y me gusta... ¿Sientes el mío?... - Susurró Zero con una suave voz... Muy parecida al Zero de Wonderful Life.

-... Lo siento, mi vida... Es tan acogedor...

-... Mi vida, llámame así para siempre...

-... Mi vida, mi vida, mi vida, mi vida... - El rubio largó unas confortables risitas en medio del cariño.

- Ji... Oh, X... Estoy feliz, soy tan feliz contigo...

-... Yo también Zero, soy feliz a tu lado, siempre lo fui... Eres todo para mí...

-No me abandones nunca... Ni que la muerte nos separe...

-Y no nos separó, Zero...

-Quiero casarme contigo...

-¿Eh?... Zero, no podemos... Sólo humanos...

-Lo se, me encantaría casarme... Y tener hijos...

-Zero, son cosas raras, ¿No crees?

-Ya se que no podemos... Pero existe la adopción...

-Somos cazadores de Mavericks, nadie querría vernos con niños...

-...X …

-¿Sí mi vida?...

-¿Podemos fingir que me vas a embarazar?...

-¿Eh, Zero?

-Vamos, X...

-Zero, recién nos reenconsiliamos... No se si quiero hacer algo así...

-Tócame, X...

-Lindo, estoy cansado... - Aterrado. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que Zero pedía era ser penetrado como una mujer, el prefería no hacerlo... En la vida real, seguro dolería y sería difícil...

-Entiendo, mi marido hermoso... - Zero se recostó a su lado, posando su mejilla en su pecho. -¿Dormimos juntos esta noche?

-¿Cómo antes, mi vida?

-Sí, mi amor... Bien juntos...

-Quiero... -Zero se volteó dándole la espalda mientras se dejaba rodear por los brazos de X, contento y complacido al recibir su calor.

-Oh... X, que caliente estas...-Agregó el rubio acurrucándose en él mientras que X terminaba de acomodarse en su espalda terminando la cucharita :3

-Humm, Zero, que rico... Tu cabello huele hermoso...

-¿Te gusta?... - X besó su mejilla consecutivas veces con cortitos besos que le provocaban cosquillas al rubio. - Ah... X... Te amo, mucho...

-Vamos a dormir, mi esposo... -Zero besó sus labios intensamente para disponerse a descansar.

-... X... -El blondo gimió agudamente sorprendido por la manera en que su amante acariciaba el lado íntimo de su muslo, levantó su pierna en el aire para facilitarle las cosas. - X... Despierta... X... Arriba... - El castaño qse mostró confundido ante lo que escuchaba... No tenía nada de sentido... - Despierta, vamos, X...

-Despertarme... ¿Despertarme? ¿De qué hablas, Zero?

-Vamos, X... ¡Arriba! - Repentinamente su visión se tornó oscura y difusa... Observó la pared de su frente e inmediatamente comprendió que había estado soñando en otro sueño... La angustia invadió nuevamente su mente y se volteó para responder el llamado.

-¿Qué quieres?... -Le preguntó irrespetuosamente hasta percatarse de que se trataba del Zero real. Todo lo decía por el rostro y su mirada, no se veía para nada amable... - Zero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que irnos...

-¿Qué?... ¿A dónde vamos?...

-Tenemos que terminar la maldita misión de una buena vez, quiero largarme de este odioso lugar...

-¿Quieres abandonarlos?

-Sí, X, no lo soporto más... Hacemos lo que debemos hacer y dejamos todo atrás...

-... ¿Sabes?... Vete tú solo...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Zero... ¿En qué quedamos?...

-Pero siempre hemos estado juntos... Creí que sería conveniente...

-Siempre juntos, Zero... Ese es el problema, debemos conocer gente nueva y separarnos... No es normal lo que hacemos, todos piensan que somos gays ahora.

-Está bien, me iré solo...

-No entiendo porque vienes, sólo quieres manipularme como siempre.

- ¿Porque me importas, será?

-No quiero importarte, aléjate.

-Después de todo lo que hice por ti, tu... Agh... No entiendo por qué te amaba, eres un idiota... Cómo el resto...

-Tu eres el idiota que cree que todos son idiotas porque no son iguales a ti...

-Idiota...

-Que no te haya correspondido antes no significa que sea un idiota, tu eres el idiota. El idiota que no tolera a nadie, el imbécil que anda siempre serio desde que se te mueren todos... ¿Sabes porqué se te mueren todos?... Porque cualquiera desearía morirse con alguien que tiene la misma cara hace años... No sólo aburres sino que asqueas, molestas y nadie quiere tratar con un sujeto que cree que todo el mundo piensa en apuñalarlo por la espalda... ¡Muchos te quisieron! -X se volteó para darle la cara manipulado por su furia - … Yo te amé inclusive y prefieres tener sexo con Axl todas las noches, encima crees que no lo sé... Siempre lastimas al resto... Y dices que es lo mejor para todos, no es así...

-X...

-Cállate, aun no termino... Tu palabra no tiene más valor que la mía y lo que pienses tampoco... Me molesta tanto cuando tratas de hablar por mí como si creyeras que siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo... Hooola, no es así... Odio tu mentalidad, es un asco tu manera de pensar... Y ¿Sabes algo? Si no tuvieras esa cola de zorro en tu cabeza, tu no serías nadie más que un parásito de color rojo en el ano putrefacto del mundo...Si no tuvieras ese atractivo, Iris jamás hubiera fallecido, jamás te hubiera conocido. Lo mismo con Layer, todas se vuelven locas por tu "personalidad" seria... Nah..

-...

-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?... Jum...

-Que estás celoso.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Celoso? ¿De QUÉ?...

-De mi belleza.

-¿Qué belleza?... Eres feo, serías mas hermoso si fueras una mejor persona...

-... Muérete.

-Te diría lo mismo pero seguro volverías a la vida... Sí, voy a morirme.

-... No lo harías, eres algo cobarde.

-Vete y no vuelvas... Iluso, pensando que iré contigo a no se donde... Ya no me manipulas, rubio idiota.

-¿Te digo algo?... A Axl le encanto... No tienes idea cómo me la chupa, siento tanto placer... Me la mueve como nadie... Tu no, apenas me la ponías dura... Ahora he aprendido que no sirves en la cama, no sirves para nada más que llorar por la guerra...

-No me importa lo que hagas con Axl, él también es un idiota...

-Al menos no la tiene tan chiquita...

-¿Qué me importa, eh?

-Me parece que hoy voy a tirármelo contra esta pared para que escuches como me disfruta... Y tu no.

-No te olvides que lastimaste mi brazo... Encima me insultas...

-Ah... -Zero pareció despertar de su mundo tan agresivo por tan sólo recordar cómo lo había herido- X... ¿Está mejorando?...

-... - X acarició la herida muy delicadamente - … Algo...

-Déjame verte... -Se acercó al infantil castaño para tomar su brazo.

-... Vete... - Zero sujetó firmemente su muñeca por los intentos de liberarse de parte de X. -... Sólo quieres lastimarme... -La imagen de víctima del chico tocaban el corazón de Zero, un poco afectado por los insultos aunque no lo admitiera. El blondo suspiró cerrando sus ojos y calmó las turbulentas aguas en su mente.

-... ¿Realmente piensas todo lo que me dijiste?...

-... Perdón... No lo pienso así...

-Perdón por tener sexo con Axl, no sabía que te molestaría... Prometo no hacerlo...

-... Te odio... -Su voz se quebró en medio de su confesión y sus ojos se repletaron de lágrimas.

-No llores... Odio verte llorar... -Lo abrazó delicadamente.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?... Yo te odio.

-Lo necesitas... No te quejes...

-Zero... -Aferró su rostro contra su pecho y permitió que el sollozo se hiciera intenso.

-¿Por qué lloras, X?...

-No lo se...

-X, ¿Me amas aun?... No me mientas... -El menor afirmó – Entonces... ¿Por qué dices que me odias?

-Porque... No lo se, todo esto es nuevo para mí... Axl nunca te amará como yo, el no te quiere como yo y sin embargo estás con él... Y dijiste que me amarías para siempre... Y fue mentira...

-X, te dejé de amar porque... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi con esas chicas?...

-Muy mal...

-Es cómo tú ahora te sientes cuando me escuchas... Haciéndolo con Axl... Pero peor... No sólo lo hacías con una, sino con dos... Para colmo... Vi tu cara y lo estabas gozando... Yo, X... Debo confesarte algo... Sí es que te importa saberlo...

-Dime...

-... Cuando habíamos hablado de tener sexo ese mismo día, yo estaba pensando en entregarte mi virginidad... Quería regalártela porque, creí que eras la persona más indicada y quien más la apreciaría... Y ya ni me importa a quién se la daré...

-¿Tu virginidad?... Pero si tu no eres virgen...

-Me refiero a la otra virginidad... Quería dártela...

-Yo también quería darte la mía pero esas chicas me la quitaron...

-Así que Axl me la quitará...

-¿Axl?... ¿Estás seguro?

-... - X observó el entristecido rostro del rubio y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla como consuelo. El otro tan sólo se lo permitió aferrando aun más su rostro contra su palma. -... Si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entiendo, X... -Tomó su mano y le entregó un beso dulce y simple. -... Perdón por ser tan idiota contigo...

-Zero... Te amo mucho...

-Y yo te quiero... Mucho...

-Y aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mí, realmente me fueron conquistando a lo largo de los años... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti, Zero...

-No hace falta, estoy bien así... -X tomó sus manos para acariciarles el dorso a cada una. El rubio sonrió largando un profundo suspiro que fascinó a X en encanto.

-Zero, soñé contigo...

-¿Hmmm?...

-Eras un caballo negro...

-¿Un caballo? Me gustan los animales.

-Sólo corrías y corrías...

-X... Debo irme... Te espero afuera...

- ¡Sí! - A su sorpresa, su boca se vio invadida de los dulces labios de Zero. Su mirada se apagó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente mientras analizaba cada dulce sensación en su estómago. Esas cosquillas... Que le hacían reírse y avergonzarse tanto volvieron a aparecer... Y comenzó a prestarle atención detalladamente a cada delicado movimiento de parte de Zero sobre sus labios... En un momento la ilusión se apagó y se sonrojó más al ver al opuesto con la mirada entrecerrada y un poco de rubor... - ¿Zero?

-¿Sí, X?...

-Me besaste...

-Lo hice, es cierto...

-¿Pero por qué?...

-... Me gustas. No se que tienes que me gusta tanto... No es que quiera ilusionarte... - El castaño le sonrió dulcemente mientras su pecho parecía volver a palpitar. El rubio se acercó un poco a él para tomarlo del mentón con un poco de romanticismo, X sólo se reía y se sonrojaba para encantarlo aun más. -Me gusta verte contento... No puedo lastimar a esa carita tan bella, X... Es algo que Axl jamás tendrá, tu dulzura...

-Je...Jeje... Ji...

-Ahum... Cuando te lo propones, eres irresistible. No veo el porque las chicas no te hubieran excitado...

-Me excitaba porque pensaba en ti... Siempre que me pasa eso pienso en ti...

-Aff... No me provoques, no somos novios...

-Sólo un poquito...

-No, X... Conquistarme, en eso quedamos... ¿Recuerdas? - El rubio se despidió de él besándolo nuevamente. Antes de salir del cuarto le guiñó un ojo y X respondió a eso con una sonrisa, un profundo suspiro de adolescente soñadora y su rostro rojo como un tomate. Zero le gustaba, lo amaba y ya ni recordaba como hacía unos momentos le insultaba... Era cierto, estaba celoso y molesto por Axl... Pero, curiosamente, pareciera que su vida se había tornado una fantasía entre un príncipe y la princesa encerrada en la torre...

… Al menos estaba regocijándose a solas en su cuarto...

* * *

><p><em>Jeje, no se, Hola :D Tardé demasiado pero bueno, he estado rindiendo unas cuantas ^^<em>

_Ahora estoy un poco menos ahogada en problemas :D_

_Atte. Alu_


	11. Madness

**Madness 1.0**

"Este perro ladra y muerde"

* * *

><p>En la lúgubre habitación, el pánico y la lujuria se apoderaban de la brumosa oscuridad, y los ahogados quejidos de agonía deleitaban internamente al perverso opresor.<p>

_"Tengo miedo..."_ la voz se disipó en la oscuridad _"Tengo miedo de que te vayas..."_ Pausó_ "Te he dado todo para que me hagas esto"_ Su pequeño cuerpo se balanceó mientras lentamente caminaba_ "... Me robas el corazón, mis sentimientos... No haces nada para agradecer mi cariño"_ Sus pasos retumbaban de pared a pared hasta que por su delante, el otro se retorcía de dolor_ " … ¿Qué serás ahora para engañarme?... "_ Nuevamente el silencio reinó por sobre ambos sujetos, mientras la cabellera del sufrido se escurría entre los fríos dedos de su torturador.

-Siendo tan amable gracias a todo lo que me susurraba el corazón... - Sostuvo una dorada mecha en su mano enredándola entre sus dedos. El rubio gimió de dolor luchando por el control de su ser. - ¿Estás cómodo? - Ese cuerpo se movía bastante a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas. - ¿Porqué no me contestas?... Aun no tenes la boca repleta como para gemir y callar tan dulcemente... - El joven sujetó las pierdas ajenas y rodeó su cadera con ellas.

-No... - Pronunció el blondo forcejeando contra su opresor.

-Shh... - El pelirrojo frotó las yemas de sus dedos contra sus labios hasta forcejear para introducirlos en esa cavidad. - Chupalos – En aquello el rubio obedeció con una mirada punzante mientras su cuerpo temblaba de temor y dolor, esa misma noche perdería muchas cosas que consideró valiosas toda su existencia. - Zero, regocíjame con tu misteriosa desnudez... - El mencionado mordió impulsivamente los dedos en su boca y el otro le sonrió picaronamente.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo de una buena vez... Ya hablaste demasiado, perro...

-Este perro ladra y muerde... - El pelirrojo lo tomó desprevenido sujetando su cuello dónde morbosamente introdujo sus dedos soportando quejidos, gritos agonizantes hasta que, poco a poco, la voz del mayor se fue perdiendo a medida que despojaban pequeños instrumentos de su garganta.

-Hermoso... Hermoso Zero... - Se deleitó el joven admirando su silencio y desamparo - … Lo que se pierde X... Comer de esta.. - Tomó el miembro ajeno para lamer del mismo lentamente - … Fresa prohibida... - Zero se estremeció un ahogado sonido proveniente de su pecho advirtiendo que nunca le haría lo pactado, por lo que el pelirrojo se enfureció desgarrando sus cabellos con ambas manos hasta hacerle daño – Intenta gritar, por más daño que te haga tu voz a oídos de nadie llegará... - El blondo le dedicó una mala cara simplemente - … ¿Amas a X?... - Preguntó desnudando lentamente al otro dando un ímpetu perturbador - … ¿Quieres que esté bien, no?... - Zero le miro atemorizado y no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante la verdad - … Entonces haz lo que te diga...

...

* * *

><p><em>Ok, acá estoy de nuevo. Me tomé un descanso ^^<em>

_El episodio es corto, ya se pondrá más interesante._

_Perdón por la tardanza._

_Atte. Alu_


	12. Madness:  Murder

**Madness 1.1**

_"Homicidio"_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Se tomó a si mismo en un fuerte abrazo, sujetando su vientre entre lamentos.

La soledad del ambiente iluminado por la luna, sombría ventisca y callada inquietud. _"¿Dónde estás?"_ Pensaba. _"¿Te has ocultado de mí?... ¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntas que invadían su mente que, a cada minuto, aumentaba la ridícula idea de haber sido abandonado… Sí es que ridícula podría considerarse. Su corazón se partía en incontables pedazos, el vacío helado ardía en su pecho y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hacia el suelo.

La evidencia era más clara que el cristal ahora: Amar por tantos años y tratar de mantener el fuego sin oxígeno, es imposible. Encapsular una pasión en una burbuja tan sensible al dolor… Ya no había nada que pensar, nada que decir…

Una flor no colmaba su soledad, un triste recuerdo de un gran error cometido… Ni sus profundos suspiros apaciguaban su lamentar. El nombre de su amado retumbaba entre sus oídos… De tan solo haberse enterado antes, nada sería igual, de tan solo haber aprendido a escuchar el idioma del amor, aquellas señales que ahora eran tan obvias… Ver el interior de sus azules orbes, la pequeña luz que iluminaba el interior de esas pupilas como pequeñas estrellas en medio de una anillada luna color zafiro profundo. Tantos sentimientos vibrando en las ventanas de su corazón. Tantos años percibiendo inútilmente el fuego de su amor… Ya ni el firmamento alcanzaba para describir el maravilloso mensaje que ocultaba dentro de su mirada.

Se levantó lentamente mirando una vez más la noche, ya era tiempo de regresar… Ya estaba seguro de que él no se presentaría.

Al regresar, X no mostró sentimiento alguno en su rostro y se dirigió a descansar. Cada vez su energía pareciera consumirse más de lo usual en cuánto trataba de mantener la cordura por la crueldad del amor. La flor en su florero y un delicado suspiro antes de dormir…_ "Tan solo fue una noche más perdida… No hay días y noches que contar, el tiempo es el mismo sobre mis hombros"_ Cerró los ojos_ "Sí los años que se fueron pudieran volver a recuperarse, contaría hasta los segundos de mi vida junto a él… Así lo quiso el destino…"_ - ¡X! ¿¡X! – Llamaron con desesperación - ¡X! ¡Tienes que abrirme! – El joven respondió a aquella petición, asustado. Frente a la puerta golpeaba Axl, la persona que posiblemente no deseaba ver en esos momentos… - ¡Algo terrible le sucedió a Zero, ven! – Gritó el menor, X no sabía que mirada dirigirle…

Al entrar al cuarto de Zero, el joven pelirrojo cubrió inocentemente sus ojos dejando que X contemplara, con gran impacto, la desgarradora imagen en el fondo de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente, sin controlar ni su propio aliento, a sujetar entre brazos el cuerpo del rubio el cual yacía en el suelo con su pecho perforado por su propio sable. Susurraba su nombre en vano, esperanzado, buscando al menos una mínima señal. – Lo encontré así… Yo n-

- ¿Porqué lo dejaste así?... – Preguntó extrañamente X.

- Y-yo… X… Me asusté…

- … Idiota… ¡LLAMA A ALGUIEN! – El joven Axl saltó sobre sí mismo, un escalofrío recorrió su pecho hasta la garganta, sin dudas se había pegado un susto, incluso, estaba temiendo de X.

- … ¡S-Sí! – Salió a recorrer los largos pasillos gritando y buscando ayuda.

Mientras tanto, X abrazaba el cuerpo de Zero, con su rostro empapado de lágrimas y la mirada perdida entre el borde de la desesperación y el desamparo. Una herida demasiado grande, no tenía bien en claro cuánto tiempo pudo haber permanecido así… Pero tenía la idea de que tal vez, debido a esto, no se haya presentado esa misma noche y se sentía culpable. - ¿Zero? – Dijo entre lágrimas - ¿¡Zero! – Un ahogado sonido chasqueante brotó de los labios del blondo abriendo los ojos débilmente - ¡Zero!... ¡Dime algo! – El otro lo observó perdidamente y repitió aquel desagradable ruido, palpando temblorosamente la herida en su cuello - ¿Qué sucedió?... – El rubio no respondía, sólo miró el suelo mostrando pena o arrepentimiento. X dedujo su mensaje - ¿Porqué te hiciste esto?... – Inmediatamente, comenzó a sollozar apagando su voz en dolor - … No se que hacer… ¿En qué fallé?... – Jadeó sobre el otro, el cual se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras todos entraban al cuarto aterrados para llevarlo a urgencias. Zero sintió la presencia de otros y sujetó fuertemente la mano de X antes de que los médicos lo cargaran. Ambos se miraron a los ojos una última vez y Axl le dirigió una mala cara al herido a medida que se alejaba agonizando por los pasillos.

_"Haz lo que** tengas** que hacer... Y todo **estará** bien"_

* * *

><p><em>Ahm... Sí, episodios cortos e intrigantes...<em>

_Atte. Alu_


	13. Madness: La verdad libera

**Madness 2.0**

"La verdad libera"

Capítulo 12

* * *

><p>- Esto no debería estar sucediendo… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Agregó preocupada Marino.<p>

- … Lo que se tenga que hacer, se pudo avanzar antes sin él… Y se logrará de nuevo… - Respondió X fríamente.

- ¿Y si esperamos a que se recupere? – Agregó Cinammon.

- … El estará bien – Dijo Massimo aliviando a Cinammon.

- ¡No podemos depender de Zero! – Gritó Axl - … Digo que continuemos, hasta cuando Zero se recupere, habremos muerto todos…

- Es parte del equipo, se supone que debemos apoyarnos entre sí y cuidarnos… Eso incluye… La preocupación, Axl… - Susurró de mala gana, X.

- Haber… Dime, ¿Qué diablos podemos hacer por Zero ahora? ¿De QUIÉN debemos cuidarlo, ahora?... ¿De él mismo?...

- ¿Cuidarlo de alguien, Axl? Estoy de acuerdo – Insinuó Marino acusadoramente.

- No lo nieguen, se quiso suicidar.

- ¿Y porqué lo haría?.

- No lo se… ¿Quién sabe?... Muchos años luchando, el estress, el cansansio… Ese objetivo que nunca se alcanzó… Muchas malas pasadas, el dolor, la falta del amor… - El pelirrojo clavó la mirada sobre X, el cual desvió la suya.

- Yo no lo se, no conozco a Zero mucho y, lo poco que sé, puedo decirte que eso no está en su naturaleza…

- No lo conoces lo suficiente, el hace cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás…

- ¿Crees que matarse ayude a los demás?

- Perdió la cabeza, Marino, el es más viejo que tu, que yo, que TODOS los que se encuentran aquí… Perdón, CASI todos…

- No lo se, Axl… Hay mucha tensión en el aire y es tan densa que me cuesta reconocerte ya…

- Uff… Vamos, todos estamos agotados ya de esto…

- Sí, ya estoy cansada… - Agregó dulcemente Cinammon.

- Bienvenidos a la guerra, entonces.

- … X… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Marino.

- … Seguiremos adelante. – Todos miraron a X por un momento. - … Mañana los veo…

- ¡Hoy! – Interrumpió Axl.

- Sí… Hoy – Agregó por último retirándose del salón lentamente. Todos guardaron un pequeño silencio y Axl se dispuso a irse también con una oculta sonrisa.

- ¿Qué les parece?... – Se dirigió Marino hacia todos – Cómo están tan unidos esos dos, cómo les afecta estar sin el otro.

- Son muy viejos amigos – Comentó Massimo.

- Tienes razón… Me da pena decirles que, luego de todo esto, volveré a las andadas. Siguiendo el curso del viento.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas con nosotros? – Preguntó Cinammon.

- … Mírense ustedes… Dos muchachos con el honor en su corazón, dos ejemplos de la buena conducta y el respeto… Ahora mírenme, todo un caso contrario, viviendo de las estafas y el contrabando… ¿Cómo creen que me siento al estar con ustedes? ¿Con X?... Me impresiona la calidad que tienen y aun así me acepten en el grupo.

- A veces las cosas que haces no dicen mucho. – Sonrió la más joven.

- Sí, porque seguramente haces lo que haces por algo en especial. – Agregó Massimo.

- De algo tengo que vivir y, desde que estoy con ustedes, he aprendido que jamás he estado viva, hasta ahora. Cuando conocí a X, lo primero que me marcó fue mi mala conducta, al principio le hice caso omiso a sus palabras, pero luego aprendí cual era su punto. El hace todo lo posible para tener justicia, lo hace por todos, lo hace por nosotros y, ahora, que Zero falta, no puede ocultar su preocupación… Yo simplemente actuaba por beneficio propio porque estaba sola…

- Eres muy buena persona, Marino. – Dijo la niña abrazándola por sorpresa.

- Y tu también, no hay ni una sola gota de maldad en ti.

- En realidad, nadie tiene una gota de maldad en el equipo. – Agregó Massimo convencido.

- … No lo creas, amigo. Tengo la suficiente confianza para comentarles algo que he estado viendo en los últimos días.

- ¿Sí, Marino?

- En cada rebaño de ovejas, hay una oveja negra. No son Zero ni X… Axl me preocupa mucho. ¿No se dieron cuenta de cómo está hablando últimamente?

- Sí, está algo raro.

- Claro. Axl me ha metido en un gran problema hace un tiempo… Me metió la historia de que X gustaba de mí cuando el sabía lo muy interesada que estaba en él cuando lo conocí.

- ¿Gustas de él?

- No lo sé, sólo hice lo que toda chica, creo, haría en una situación así. Sólo quise divertirme… Pero, volviendo al tema, me dijo que me reuniera con él a tal hora para charlar sobre el asunto. Por lo que hice lo que me dijo, terminé esperando a X. Por alguna razón el se presentó y noté la presencia de una chica bastante bonita que parecía ser más pura que la nieve.

- ¿Quién era?

- No tengo idea, pero al parecer conocía muy bien a X, no sé de dónde, pero tuvo la suficiente confianza como para "expresarse". Entonces creí que aquella romántica reunión era una cita de juegos y fui una jugadora…

- Se estaban divirtiendo… - Sonrió infantilmente la niña. Marino respondió tal gesto de la misma manera, contenta de que no comprendiera los mensajes.

- Continúa, Marino.

- La verdad, estaba totalmente segada de lo que ocurría más allá de lo que Axl me dijo… Y todo se fue al demonio cuando Zero nos vio en carne propia actuar como dos niñas juguetonas y curiosas con la palanca de un tractor. – Massimo se mostró estupefacto – Nos miró como dos viles e impuras rameras, creí que Zero estaba enseñándome lo muy en contra que estaba sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero X saltó de tal manera a darle una explicación que pareciera que se tratara de su novia… Me sentí terrible…

- ¿Eh?... ¿O sea que Zero no le gusta la poligamia, las orgías y ese tipo de cosas?... No sabía que era tan viejo…

- ¡No, tonto! ¡Ese no es el punto!... Al parecer hay algo muy muy muy profundo entre los dos viejos amigos.

- Ah, ya entendí… ¿O sea que son…?

- Sí, era muy obvio, los dos ejemplos de la caballerosidad, demasiados perfectos para que se fijaran en chicas.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué X hizo eso con las dos?

- No lo se. El punto es que, al día siguiente, X tenía la peor cara de su vida y Axl, cada vez que estaba cerca de Zero y X también, tomaba en brazos al rubio como el amor más grande de su vida.

- Aaaahhh, entiendo…

- Por las noches, Zero miraba por varios minutos la puerta del cuarto de X y luego tocaba la de Axl, siempre le abría la puerta… Si bien no se miraban constantemente, cuando X o Zero miraban al otro, parecían tristes.

- ¿O sea que Axl te dijo eso para separarlos?

- Sí, estoy completamente segura. Me engañó.

- No se que pensar de Axl ahora.

- Y si ya piensas mal de él, no se que pensarás cuando te cuente esto…

- Haber…

- Axl se está comportando muy extraño desde que Zero y X arreglaron sus problemas. Desde que están nuevamente juntos, están muy felices y rinden muy bien en el combate mientras Axl siempre tiene una cara desagradable. Pero… En estos últimos días me he estado dando cuenta que él anda en algo raro…

- Explícate…

- Siempre está en su cuarto, siempre está observando a Zero, observaba a Zero… Esa mirada maldita hacia X… Encuanto a Zero, tenso, pendiente en algo, asustado… Sí, asustado sería la palabra correcta.

- Es cierto, la última vez que hablé con Zero estaba distraído.

- Mi intuición femenina dice que Axl está muy ligado al suicidio del rubio… "Suicidio"…

- ¿Tu crees que…?

- Axl es muy manipulador, ¿No viste cómo nos manejó a todos recién con X?... Ese chico parece tonto pero lo que menos tiene es tontera... Con su habilidad de cambio de formas, no se puede confiar plenamente en él… ¿Y sabes que decía mi creador?

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre decía "Los peores son los más callados y de los que menos esperas lo peor"…

- Marino, no podemos precipitarnos así.

- No digo actuar, sólo estar alertas… No le menciones nada a X, el confía mucho de Axl más que nosotros… - Ambos se miraron por un momento y despejaron su mente sonriendo al ver que Cinammon se había dormido.

Mientras, al lado de la puerta, parado con una mirada molesta, se encontraba X. El cual estaba hirviendo en su mente, con los ojos perdidos. Había escuchado cada palabra de Marino y, por alguna razón, sabía que tenía razón, en lo único en que ella estaba equivocada era al decir que confiaba más en él que en ellos… Ahora muchas cosas cuadraban pero sólo hacía alta sabes por qué Zero hizo lo que hizo… Aun así tenía una vaga idea de quién pudo haber sido el "homicida"…

- Gracias por escucharme, Massimo.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Porque estaba cansada de contener esto como secreto... La verdad, no quiero perjudicar a nadie... Es todo un peso para mí...

- Hiciste muy bien, Marino... Yo estoy agradecido... - La voz firmemente se escuchó en el salón. La muchacha observó la puerta cual se encontraba X con una sonrisa.

- ¡X!... - Dijeron ambos mientras Cinammon se quejaba del ruido.

- Muchas gracias... En serio, hiciste bien... Muy bien...

* * *

><p><em>o.o<em>

_e.e_

_Atte. Alu_


	14. Madness: Black&White

**Madness: Black&White**

**Capítulo 14**

La luz pálida del gran salón de recuperación marcaba una gran tensión en el ambiente. Ni un suspiro, ni el viento se lograba escuchar.

El joven azulado se concentraba viendo el cuerpo de su amante, recostado boca arriba con una intranquila paz emanando de su alma.

Luego de oír cada palabra de Marino sobre Axl, las cosas cuadraban casi perfectamente y estaba completamente seguro que no fue un intento de suicidio, ¿Por qué Zero se suicidaría? Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo conocía, si bien siempre se dice que nunca conocerás completamente a alguien, no era suficiente para contradecir su firmeza ante la imposibilidad de aquel acto.

Consolador cantar de la nada.

… Observó las heridas de Zero dentro de su pecho abierto. Acarició suavemente las mismas, enterándose del terrible dolor que le produjo ese rose. – Zero… Soy yo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Contestó con dificultad.

- Vine a visitarte… Estas mucho mejor.

- Repararon mis cuerdas vocales… Decían que la comunicación es importante… - Sin nada que decir, X desató un fuerte y silencioso llanto hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

- … Te esperé todo el día… Creí que me habías plantado…

- X… Lo siento

- ¡No!... De haber vuelto antes, seguro no estarías aquí…

- Solo… Quería… - Sujetó su mano con dificultad - … Quiero esto…

- … Te dejaré descansar, debe doler mucho…

- No quiero eso.

- Yo tampoco pero no me puedo permitir ver tus tristes ojos por mi culpa.

- No me dejes solo… - X sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

- Zero… Estoy aquí desde el accidente…

- Por favor, no me dejes…

- Estoy agotado. Volveré mañana, ¿Si?

- No, ¡No entiendes!

- Tranquilo, prometo volver…

- ¡X! Debo decirte algo… - Zero ahogó su voz una oscura solapa detrás del ventanal de la sala. Su rostro simuló el terror de ver un fantasma y X tomó ese gesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? Tambien necesitas descansar, ya tu cuerpo comienza a fallar. – Le dedicó una suave caricia en la mejilla y se sorprendió al ver como el rubio sujetaba el gesto ante su mano como un dócil felino. - ¿Te gusta tanto? Mañana te daré mil de estas… - Zero guardó silencio y se recostó sin dejar de mostrar su miedo a la soledad.

Al pasar el tiempo, el rubio se desesperaba entre lágrimas.

- … No llores, aquí vino papi… - La voz estremeció por completo a Zero.

- ¡Aléjate! – Respondió.

- ¿Por qué tanto miedo? – Axl sujetó sus piernas bruscamente para separarlas - ¿Aun duele?

- ¡Agh! ¡No me toques! – El joven, indiferente, comenzó a lamer su vientre. - … Dejame por favor… - Zero quebraba su voz con más claridad que antes.

- Hmmm… - El pelirrojo metió su mano en la perforación del pecho del herido causandole dolor - … Llorame – Sujetó suavemente un cable de su interior – Ruegame… - Tensó la pequeña pieza logrando que Zero gritara descomunalmente - … Si, gritame así.

- Para, ya…

- ¿Qué?...

- … Por favor

- Otra vez… - Axl acortaba la distancia entre ambos rostros.

- … Por… favor

- ¿Suelto tu cablesito?

- … Sí… Por favor… - Axl jugó con su petición y le sonrió arrancando el cable en su mano.

- ¿Este?... – Zero largó un fuerte alarido para luego opacar su voz entre lágrimas y terror. - … ¿Sabes algo?... Me das asco… Mucho asco… Mirame – El rubio cubrió su rostro con sus manos - … ¡Aquí tienen! ¡Humanidad! ¡Su héroe mariconeando a cántaros! – Separó sus brazos para verle la cara - … ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad? ¿Dónde se escondió tu valentía?... – Zero lo observó perplejo, jadeando para aguantar el dolor - … ¿Dónde está el Zero que conozco? Ese que nunca se quebrearía. Frío y serio… Poderoso… Mírate… Llorando y sufriendo… ¿Crees que me gusta venir a cogerte un rato, y verte llorando como una nena? – Axl se enfureció ante la continua estupefacción escalofriante del rubio -… Chupamela como una diosa y verás que no te deformaré a golpes…

Casi instantáneamente, Zero hacía su trabajo complaciendo el miembro en sus manos entre caricias y lamidas. – Hmm… - Axl gemía de placer con sus ojos cerrados - … Más rapido… - dicho y hecho.

Habían pasado minutos y parecía que el pelirrojo tenía aun mucho tiempo que disfrutar. El rubio continuaba lamentando la ausencia de su amante y continuamente observaba de reojo la puerta y la ventana, como si anhelara su llegada. Tan solo perdía esperanzas cada vez que lo hacía.

Fuera de la sala de torturas, X se encontraba escuchando cada acción criminal de Axl sorprendido y furioso. Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana sin advertir su presencia para encontrarse con la imagen de su amante en el aspecto más deplorable que podría verse.

Abrió la puerta con cautela aprovechando que Axl se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en el placer. Zero sonrió como nunca y alzó su brazo al aire en dirección a X, el cual comprendió su pedido de auxilio.

- ¡Cómo puede ser! – Gritó X sin soportar la situación.

- ¡X!... –Axl se sobresaltó - ¿Qué sucede?... – Se mostró nervioso.

- ¡Zero es mi novio pedazo de imbécil! – Empujó al pelirrojo - ¡Como puede ser! ¡Mi novio encamándose con mi amigo! ¡Qué clase de chiste es este! – Zero apagó sus esperanzas comenzando a llorar nuevamente…

- ¡Yo!... Y-Yo… Sólo estaba visitándolo, quería saber si estaba mejorando y se abalanzó sobre mí, no sabía que eran novios… X, lo siento mucho.

- ¿¡Lo sientes!? ¡Lárgate!... Debo hablar estrictamente con mi novio… - Axl asintió inocentemente retirándose del lugar.

- X… - Zero no podía ya sostenerse del dolor en su pecho y corazón, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se durmiera rápidamente y recibió el firme abrazo de X. Desmayándose instantáneamente.

- Descansa, amor. Iré a ver a nuestro viejo amigo… - Lo recostó en su lugar viendo como su cuerpo temblaba aun del miedo. - … ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?... ¿Cómo pudo hacer que le temas tanto? – X dejó quebrar su voz - ¿Qué te hicieron, mi vida?... Mi corazón… - Llorando fuertemente subió a la camilla y posó la cabeza de su desmayado amante en su pecho. Lo abrazó con firmeza e intentó dormir a su lado, procurando protegerlo más que nunca, aunque la furia desconocida en su corazón le dominara el sueño.

Era un sentimiento demasiado nuevo y difícil de controlar… Odio a matar.

* * *

><p><em>Volví.<em>


	15. Sombras

**Sombras**

Capítulo 15

* * *

><p>- X… - resopló suavemente en los brazos de su amado.<p>

- … ¿Sí, amor? – X acarició su mano.

- … Quiero salir de aquí…

- Zero, cariño… Aun no estás lo suficientemente recuperado como para salir del cuarto… - observó las heridas, los rasguños y toda huella de dolor - … Cada vez que veo lo que te hicieron, sufro…

- Recuerdo ser más joven… Antes corría… Aprendí el paso lento… He muerto, he revivido… X, este daño no es nada para mí.

- No me mientas, Zero. Ya estoy cansado de mentiras y más mentiras…

- Sácame de aquí, llévame afuera…

- Ni logras caminar…

- … Por favor…

- Cariño, no puedo arriesgarte, compréndeme…

- … Sácame de aquí, quiero que nos fuguemos y nadie nos encuentre… Sólo por hoy, quiero creer que soy libre… - el rubio apagó su mirada agotado, sintiendo el temor por otra noche en su pesadilla.

- No puedo, lo siento… No se que hacer…

- Estoy cansado…

- … No estoy haciendo nada bien… Que descanses… - X, encontrándose sentado al lado de Zero, agachó la mirada en signo de preocupación. Ya habían pasado dos días, en tan solo 48hs, a quién más deseaba proteger, era quién lentamente fallecía frente a sus ojos. X ya no sabía ni que pensar. Tenerlo encerrado en la sombra más oscura de Giga, pereciendo en el único lugar dónde Axl no los encontraría. Temerosos por un "niño", encerró a Zero en un lugar "seguro para morir". Las opciones eran limitadas… Estar a salvo pero morir lentamente o estar desprotegido en la cabina hospitalaria, dónde también podría morir de temor o de un ataque de odio por parte de Axl.

Hacía horas Zero insistía en irse de Giga a un lugar que no sea dónde hayan conocido antes, un extraño deseo cada vez que escuchaba la lluvia. Se cuestionaba si él querría morir lejos del miedo, gozar de la lluvia o simplemente huir de sus recuerdos… El tiempo se agotaba y el rubio empeoraba minuto tras minuto, hacía unas horas podía levantarse ahora tan solo se mantiene yaciendo en los brazos de X, ignorando su falta de energía.

Tras el paso de unas horas, X alzó el cuerpo aun dormido de Zero y, temiendo por su estado, se encaminó por los grises pasillos oscuros de esa zona prohibida. El hueco y silencioso sonido de sus pasos, acompañaban el siseante cantar de la lluvia tormentosa. Se sentía más solitario que nunca - ¿A dónde me llevas? – suspiró el rubio sin desear ver - … Escucho la lluvia pero no la siento…

- Tranquilo, te llevaré a dónde te recuperarás por completo.

- ¿Qué?... Yo no quiero ir…

- Zero, estás muriendo… No lo hagas más difícil, no quiero perderte…

- Pero… Axl… No te permitirán quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo.

- No te preocupes por él, yo lo detendré… Cree que aun confío en su palabra.

- … Hace dos días que estamos desaparecidos… - Zero calló gimiendo suavemente - … Extraño mi antigua vida… Y me odio por decir eso.

- Yo también la extraño…

- X, sácame afuera, por favor.

- Zer- …

- ¡Sácame!... Luego déjame en el hospital. – X detuvo su marcha y observó la ventana de los pasillos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí sin que Axl te vea?

- … No lo se, al menos llévame al aeropuerto… Axl nunca se encuentra allí.

- No entiendo por qué tan deseoso de mojarte…

- Sólo hazlo, porque por más que me lleves a reparar, puede que mi último deseo sea estar en la lluvia.

- Zero… Al menos intenta sobrevivir cuando estemos afuera.

- Descansaré… Ya no puedo más… - Sin decir más, el rubio yació nuevamente en los brazos de X, el cual le dio un ultimo vistazo a la ventana.

Sintió mucha angustia al haberle fallado a su pareja y verlo cómo era nuevamente hospitalizado. No cabe lugar decir la cantidad de regaños recibidos por parte de los profesionales, luego de la historia falsa sobre su desaparición. Sorprendidos por el estado deplorable de Zero.

Nuevamente, las tardes se repetían en el salón de recuperación… El rubio se encontraba en estado crítico, en una friolenta cabina enorme dónde ni el aire podría acariciar su mejilla. Sellado detrás de un vidrio blindado.

X, simplemente se dedicaba a cruzar miradas y percibir las tristes palabras de Zero por haberle faltado en su palabra…

* * *

><p><em>Es una situación bastante triste, incluso para mí...<em>

_Pero no soy quién soy si no escribo cosas trágicas..._


	16. Geist Mörder

**Geist Mörder**

Capítulo 16

* * *

><p>La lluvia se había convertido en una dulce llovizna, el viento soplaba como lobo aullante y la noche amenazaba con cubrirlo todo. Las nubes violáceas coloreaban el firmamento con sus espesos cuerpos.<p>

Axl se mostraba impaciente, caminando de punta a punta indescriptiblemente irritado. Gruñía susurrando su furia mientras Marino contemplaba asustada la nueva cara del chico. - … Axl, ¿No es mejor regresar ya? – preguntó nerviosa.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!... – le dirigió una mirada fuerte enfatizando una indolencia - … Lárgate si la lluvia te arruina el cabello, puta…

- … No es necesario ser tan agresivo conmigo, sólo decía que ya es tarde…

- Ellos deben venir.

- ¡No vendrán! ¡Ya pasaron tres horas!

- … Nuevo plan… - se acercó a ella - … Conozco tus encantos, ¿Por qué no me traes a X?

- … No quiero involucrarme más, Axl.

- No, no estarías involucrada… Sólo querías hablar con él en este baldío a solas.

- No seas idiota, no me creerá… ¿Solos en este lugar, bajo la lluvia y sin razón aparente para charlarle?...

- Háblale de Zero, no puede decirte que no… Sólo tendrás un secretito que contarle con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Te tiene más confianza.

- X es muy confiado y a veces estúpido pero no tanto. No puedo ni dirigirle la palabra luego de que ÉL me viera intimidando con su amigo… No… Yo no lo haré, no soy tan… Pero tu si, hermosa. – la dama bajó la mirada culpable – Es cómo si lo intentaras con Zero ¿Crees que te aceptaría al menos una intercomunicación?... A diferencia de los dos, X es mucho más flexible después del placer que le deseaste otorgar. La excusa fue, que hace más creíble tu versión, es que supuestamente "no SABÍAS" sobre su amorío con el otro.

- Juzgué muy mal tu tapa, Axl…

- X sospecha de mí, el trauma de Zero me delató más que verme agrediendo sexualmente de él… ¡El mismo traume arruinó todo! ¡¿En dónde diablos se encuentran los dos?!

- Ambos se encuentran desaparecidos hace dos días…

- No pueden quedarse demasiado tiempo escondiditos, Zero no aguantará tanto.

- Me tomas de tonto… - arrojó un cable cortado delante las piernas de Marino - … Si digo que no puede, es porque lo sé…

- … ¿Un cable de flujo enérgico?... ¿Cómo pudiste arrancarlo?

- No seas imbécil, Zero no se acuchilleó el pecho para nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano, él quebraría el pacto… Ya habló es más. Ingenioso… Podría decirse que encontró un hueco en nuestro contrato… Pero se dice que los actos significan más de mil palabras y ese "traumita" fingido hacía mí es todo lo que necesitaba. Actúa demasiado bien para colmo.

- ¿Actuar?... ¿Zero realmente no está asustado?

- En parte sí y en parte no. Haberme cogido al cazador más listo tiene sus contras pero cuento con saber que haberlo gozado, abusado, maltratado y violado… Me ha hecho feliz. – le sonrió - … Es curioso que los rubios sean inteligentes… Es cómo dominar a un potro salvaje, es astuto… Impredecible, veloz y poderoso… Pero domarlo es un deseo irresistible irónicamente.

- … Axl-

- ¡Ganarle en su juego destrozaría aun más su egocéntrico trasero y me quedaría con él!... Cómo debió ser desde hace años, hermosa e incauta Marino. – la chica cerró los ojos fuertemente y levantó el cable del suelo.

- … No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado para mí…

- Hazlo.

- ¡No, Axl! ¡Es suficiente dolor!

- ¡Te quedas sin lo que deseas entonces! – Se alzó hacia ella de un salto, tomando con fuerza su cuello, impulsado por sus propulsores - ¡Escúchame bien!... Harás lo que diga… - inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo para susurrarle directamente a sus oídos - … Porque no sólo perderás mi habilidad, también te despedirás de tu vida. – Apretujó su cuello obligándola a largar un ahogado quejido – No tengo tiempo para tu falta de respeto, para que tu también me faltes la palabra… ¡¿Me escuchaste BIEN?! – sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza al haberlas gritado tan cerca de sus oídos.

- Axl… - susurró y el mismo le observó fijamente a los ojos por un momento incómodo.

- … ¿Hablarás con X?... – Marino asintió sumisa - … Dile que tienes un secreto que compartirle y excúsate insistentemente en el camino, por haber intimidado con él en una relación… - observó de reojo al cielo lluvioso - … Te vigilaré

Al corto tiempo, Marino se encontraba en Giga city levemente alerta de su alrededor.

Tras buscar de rincón a rincón, se enfureció al no tener ni pistas de ellos hasta que decidió preguntar si alguien los había visto…

* * *

><p>En el cuarto, a casi oscuras, el único resplandor provenía de la cápsula que retenía a Zero. X aun permanecía observando el dolido rostro del otro. – Deja de mirarme así… Tenía que hacerlo… - el rubio insistía con su mirada penetrante y estupefacta. X la interpretaba como desilusión. - … No te sucederá nada, Axl ni se te acercará a ti porque estaré siempre a tu lado… Desde ahora en adelante – besó dulcemente el grueso vidrio y una fuerte voz interrumpió el gesto…<p>

- ¡X!...

- … Marino…!

- ¡Aquí están!... Hace tiempo desaparecieron, los demás ya se hacían la cabeza con lo que les pudo haber sucedido… - se sorprendió viendo quién se encontraba en máxima "alerta" - … ¿Qué pasó?...

- … Es demasiado para contar… Tiene que estar allí, al menos una semana… - el reploide azul acariciaba el cristal en vano. Percibiendo al mismo tiempo la cantidad de cariño que le tenía al otro y viceversa, Zero seguía su palma con la mirada.

- Cuéntame por favor.

- Le da miedo Axl… Anda a saber que la hecho… Es demasiado terror para tenerle a alguien… - X ahogaba su voz en ligeros quejidos - … Yo… Lo oculté, creí que mejoraría con el tiempo escondido en la planta baja, dónde no hay ni luz… Ni una sola ventana… - se aferró a la cápsula - … Empeoré todo, Zero estaba muriendo… Yo sólo quise dejarlo en un lugar seguro, dónde no pudiera sufrir otro daño más… No quería volver a verlo tan asustado… Ahora está ahí dentro y no está dando ningún signo de mejoría… - quebró en llanto disimuladamente - … Él nunca tardó tanto en recuperarse… ¿Qué está pasando?... Y me siento un monstruo por no haberle cumplido su deseo de salir a disfrutar la lluvia… Dijo que posiblemente fuera su último deseo… Creí que lo mejor era internarlo aquí… Que ese no fuera su último deseo… Quería asegurarme de que tuviera más y ahora… No se si podrá volver a desearlo… - Marino se impresionó, sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho y suspiró para pensar más claro.

- … Sólo querías protegerlo... Lo entiendo… Pero no estés mal, él estará bien… - se angustió pensando en lo que realmente sucedería y analizó todo una vez más - … Un placer haberte visto de nuevo Zero, pero ahora me toca a mí consolar a tu novio… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… - el rubio la observó detenidamente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza - … Perdóname por todo lo que te hice… - susurró Marino. Tomó a X del brazo para indicarle que lo siguiera. – X, ¿Podemos hablar?... No soporto verte así…

- … Está bien – el reploide azul acarició nuevamente el enorme aparato y partió rumbo al pasillo a las afueras del salón… La muchacha ojeó a Zero una vez más y percibió, en su mirada, que predecía lo que podría suceder.

- Lo siento, eras tú o él… Lo siento mucho…

- ¿Marino? – la misma entró en sí.

- ¡Ya voy!... ¡Estaba despidiéndome de Zero!

- ¡Está bien, te espero afuera!...

- Zero… - Marino le observó una vez más directamente a su mirar - … X te ama mucho, no lo olvides nunca… - suspiró tristemente - … Si lo peor sucede, quiero que me mates...

* * *

><p><em><span>Mete asesina<span>_

_Axl es un personaje que me enorgullece de haberle dado tanto perfil _

_El tipo de villano que me encanta ~ _

_Espero haber aclarado MUCHAS cosas con este capítulo..._

_Reviews, necesito opiniones! Veo que lo leen pero todos mudos, jaja, pillos._

_..._

_Otra cosa, alguien me preguntó "Y el lemon? Dónde está?" xD_


	17. Conclusiones

**Conclusiones**

Capítulo 17

* * *

><p>El silencio en la prisión húmeda era irritable como si fuera el sonido más desesperante de la existencia. El rubio buscaba escapatoria en vano, tratando desde empujar ese grueso vidrio a observar atentamente las ranuras.<p>

Gemía frustrado y aterrado por su amante… Tenía bien en claro el pacto…

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...__… El viento sopla… La voz aumenta gradualmente en su mente…_

_-… Ahora nos entendemos, ¿No? – Le sonrió juguetonamente._

_- No entiendo tu punto, Axl… ¿A QUÉ deseas llegar con toda la novela que te haces en la cabeza? _

_- … Zero, todo el mundo cree que el tonto de los tres soy yo. ¿No crees que tenga la suficiente experiencia como para ser un gran actor?_

_- ¡Axl!... ¿Cuáles son los objetivos de tus malévolas intenciones hacia mí? _

_- Poseerte en cuerpo, mente y todo eso que te hace existir frente a mis ojos… - el pelirrojo lamió su cuello insistiendo con la vil seducción. - … Creo que tengo ganas, Zero…_

_- No, basta. – empujó al joven y se volteó para alejarse del mismo._

_- … - Axl observó sus armas reposando astutamente en una esquina oscura, aguardando su participación en la escena. Las tomó silenciosamente - … No me dejas vivirte_

_- ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? No está bien esto…_

_- … Lo se, lo se. ¿No lo hace más interesante? – se acercó con cautela hasta quedar a una distancia segura - … Zero… _

_- … ¿Qué? – el rubio volteó su mirada furioso y el desagradable beso del dolor invadió su mente. Cayó espontáneamente de la sorpresa, inmóvil, mirando estupefacto el suelo en búsqueda de la respuesta del ataque._

_- Haremos las cosas a mí maldita manera… - pateó la rodilla de Zero provocando que este se postrara sobre sus piernas. - … Mejor._

_- …J… Agh… Gggjjahh…hj… - notó su perforación en el cuello dándole sentido a su incapacidad temporal del habla. _

_- ¿Qué? – Axl lo tomó de los hombros y lo tumbó hacia su camilla. Acarició brutamente el cuerpo de su víctima mientras se disponía a violarle… - ¡NO TIENES IDEA!... ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO GOZARÉ ROBÁNDOME TU VIRGINIDAD FRÍAMENTE!... ¡CÓMO ROBASTE LA MÍA! – el pelirrojo golpeó insistentemente la cabeza del rubio hasta atontarlo y éste no pudiera ver más que una densa niebla cubriendo la sádica mirada de su agresor…_

_… Silencio…_

* * *

><p>Zero abrió los ojos en par en par desesperándose por salir. Lloraba de impotencia…<p>

…

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Preguntó X emanando su confianza como nunca.

- … A … A un lugar seguro… - respondió Marino preocupada.

Al llegar el punto de encuentro, la joven observó un destello entre las oscuras nubes del anochecer. Axl aguardaba en los cielos. Marino se desesperó y apuntó a expresar la situación.

- ¿Marino, es aquí?...

- Sí, X… - Lo tomó de sus hombros - … Escúchame… Tienes que irte ahora, no te preocupes por mí, sólo escapa… Por favor, ¡Vete!

- ¿Qué? ¿Para esto me trajiste, para hacerme perder tiempo?...

- ¡No, X! ¡Vete por favor!

- … Explícame que sucede…

- X… ¡Axl quie.-

- ¡Marino! – X se sobresaltó observando cómo la joven se desplomó en el suelo ante la gran embestida de Axl. - ¡Axl!

- Hola, X…

- ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

- Nada, solo maté una puta, eso es todo. ¿Cómo estas, eh?... – el pelirrojo se irritó al ver la preocupación del opuesto hacia Marino - ¡¿CÓMO ESTAS, EH?! – se lanzó hacia el otro tumbándolo hacia el suelo. X respondió agresivamente tomando de su cuello para inmovilizarlo y sacarlo del camino.

- … Axl… ¿Qué debo pensar de ti ahora?... – susurró.

- … No se que sería lo mejor que podrías tomar para pensar sobre mí, sólo puedo darte una pista… No te preocupes por ello, no hay pensamiento sin mente…

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Su cuerpo era invadido por los deseos de Axl y su mente recobraba el conocimiento. _

_Un agudo dolor en su garganta punzó su tranquilidad y esta empeoró al percatarse de la forma en que su agresor penetraba su cuerpo. Respondió con un ahogado gemido._

_- ¿Te gusta?... Ah… -preguntó Axl. – Ah… Tu interior… Tu virginidad… Es tan deliciosa… - Zero intentó mover sus brazos inútilmente, pues estaban gravemente dañados. – Ah… ¿Eso?... Cierto… No creo que sea el tonto del grupo ahora, mi amorosa pieza sexual… - embistió fuertemente largando un fuerte jadeo de placer mientras repletaba el cuerpo del rubio con sus demenciales deseos. - ¿Sabes algo?... Hasta desmayado eres hermoso, caliente y placentero… Lo haces de maravilla… _

_Axl retiró su pene del interior del rubio, aun estremeciéndose por el fuerte orgasmo. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó un rato pensativo, escuchando los quejidos de su sufriente presa. – Bueno, Zero. Este es el plan… - le dirigió la mirada juguetonamente - … Te violaré la cantidad de veces que quiera, te llenaré de semen como mi nueva prostituta y X estará a salvo… Pero… Tras analizar mi plan detenidamente me pregunté ¿Por qué resignarme a un placer pasajero de una sola noche cuando puedo tener a mi nuevo esclavo sexual? Así que ahora es lo siguiente: Tu hermoso trasero a cambio de la buena salud de tu novia ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Justo, no? – acarició atrevidamente el rostro de Zero – Ah, por cierto… Para asegurar que callarás y estarás limpió, fingirás tu suicidio cuando diga. Cuando vean que estás al borde de la muerte, te analizarán, te limpiarán la colita y nadie sabrá que te violé. Si te llegas a morir, estaré seguro de que no hablarás, si logras sobrevivir, nuestro pacto quedará abierto hasta que YO decida cuándo debes morir… Y cuando ese momento sea… Quiero que vengas al parque desolado a unos dos kilómetros de aquí, tendremos sexo nuevamente y traerás a X para que lo mate por no haberte suicidado CÓMO TE DIJE. ¿QUEDÓ CLARO? ¡SEGURAMENTE HABLARÁS, AUNQUE NO TENGAS LAS CUERDAS VOCALES SANAS PARA HACERLO! – Zero lo observó aterrado, por primera vez en su vida estaba perplejo ante el miedo que le comenzó a tener hacia Axl. - ¡Es la pena perfecta, no me mires así, MALDITA ZORRA! _

_… "Mátate, Zero… Y recuerda, las únicas manos sucias son las tuyas"…_

_"Buen chico…" _

_…_

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué haces esto, Axl?... Creí que te conocía… - X sostenía firmemente los brazos de Axl, desviando su puntería hacia el cielo.<p>

- … No te interesa, maldita sea… Suéltame…

- No lo haré, ¡Qué tienes, amigo!

- ¿¡QUIÉRES SABER!? ¡Zero es mío ahora maldito idiota! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que NADA de lo que está pasando tiene sentido para ti?

- … No soy un imbécil, tu estabas detrás de todo esto…

- ¡JA! Y lo estoy querido ami-héroe, pienso que contarte tooodo el cuentito antes de morir, es algo justo… - le sonrió - … Hace unos meses… Zero vino a mi cuarto a cogerme como nunca me lo hará en mi vida… No tienes idea de cómo me movió el culo por lo bien caliente que lo dejabas… Siempre he estado enamorado de él y cuando creí haber encontrado su amor en tanto placer, resulta que sólo fui utilizado… Mis sentimientos se desplomaron sobre mi cordura, X…

- … Te acostaste con mi novio, maldito canalla…

- Ey, él fue quien trajo el pene caliente a casa… - X apretujó sus brazos causándole abolladuras en su armadura -… El punto es que tu novio comenzó todo esto y, más tarde, cuando ustedes estaban peleados, yo mantuve relaciones sexuales frenéticas con él… Buscando que perdieras el juicio por los celos… Al fallar, no tuve más opción que idear mi plan, idear mi camino al éxito. La dominación del potro rojo, indomable potro de cabellos dorados… Pero, cómo mi potro jamás cedería a mi corazón, mi amor se envenenó de ira, odio y venganza. ¡Zero se robó mi virginidad!... ¿Por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda?... – X lo observó con asco - … Sí, X… Lo violé… Lo violé… Y lo volví a violar… Violar y violar, violar y VIOLAR… Zero comenzó a temerme… Estaba tan frustrado, todos mis intentos, mi plan "amable" de separarlo de ti resultó un fracaso, ahora mi plan es casi infalible, X. Zero me teme, teme el dolor que le causé… La bala en su cuello, sus brazos destrozados… ¡Ah! Y ese "intento de suicidio" se debe al terror de recordar de por vida, la manera en que perdió su virginidad ante mí… ¡Cómo se retorcía como cual cerdo en un matadero! ¡Cómo chillaba ahogándose entre su propio dolor y vergüenza!... ¡Glorioso canto de victoria! – X lo golpeó fuertemente con toda su ira acumulada, provocando que Axl callara y se alejara rápidamente.

-… Animal, enfermo… No te acercarás a Zero, ni a mí, en tu vida. Creí haberte conocido, Axl… Me has fallado y nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tanto odio… - apuntó al joven pelirrojo con su buster - … Lo siento por decir esto pero, es hora de erradicar a los locos como tú…

- ¡¿Me llamas loco?! ¡HÁBLAME de la locura!... Loco por ser amado, entregando su vida como si fuera nada… Dime, ¿Quién está más loco? ¿El que busca sus maneras de llegar al éxito o el que entrega su vida a un contrato que no garantiza el amor eterno?

- ¡Al menos este amor me corresponde! Viviremos para siempre juntos y tú, TÚ, ¡SÓLO SERÁS CHATARRA OXIDÁNDOSE EN EL OLVIDO!

* * *

><p><em>Uh, se viene el apocalipsis. !<em>


	18. El Arte de la Guerra

**El Arte de la Guerra**

Capítulo 18

* * *

><p><em>La noche oscurecía y el viento soplaba.<em>

Un estruendoso golpe se escuchó retumbar sobre la cabeza de Axl tumbándolo al suelo, exponiéndolo con la guardia baja. X se acercó lentamente advirtiendo su próximo movimiento decisivo. - … Maldita sea… X… - sopló el joven mientras se incorporaba mareado. Trató de alejarse en vano, ya se encontraba atrapado por X. No tenía como huir… Le dedicó una intimidante y filosa mirada hacia el mismo, el cual no declinó su punzante forma de sujetarlo de los hombros. - … ¿Ahora que harás?... – X lo observó indiferente a sus palabras - … ¿Matarme?... Je… Sabes que no puedes matarme… - pausó - … Pero yo sí puedo… - empujó a X - ¡Vas a ver!

Marino despertó con el dolor de cuerpo más afilado de toda su vida, su cabeza giraba y su cuerpo no respondía con facilidad. Se dedicó a mirar aterrada el combate a mano limpia de ambos reploides. - ¡Ya basta, por favor! – Se levantó a sostenerlos a ambos distanciados - ¡Deténganse!

- Marino… - susurró X. - … Aléjate

- ¡No!... ¡No hace falta que se peleen, se están matando! – Axl observó perplejo cómo su contrincante dedicó toda su atención a la muchacha, aprovechó el momento para generar rabia. - ¡AXL!

- ¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para palabrerías de una ninfómana como tú!- golpeó violentamente a Marino alejándola significativamente, por lo que X lo observó enfurecido por su acto, tomándolo de su cuello con firmeza. - … Ugh…!

- ¡Jamás creí que te trataría de esta forma!

- … ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?... Porque no puedes…

- Deja de hablar… - apretujó aun más su cuello.

- … De-de… Bil… - tomó las manos de su atacante, apretándolas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que éste lo liberara. Lo apuñaló con la mirada - … No me haces daño, solo pierdes el tiempo. Tu amante muere lentamente por cada minuto en que te veo inerte, sujetando mi cuerpo con tu mirada más fría, como si "algo" desearas hacer pero también "algo" te atormenta…

- No me cabe la idea en la cabeza, Axl. Cómo pudiste hacer esto…

- Yo sólo hice lo que quería, X… Por una vez en mi vida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Siempre hiciste lo que deseabas!

- ¡Destrúyeme!

- … - fijó su mirada en él, ganando una tensión silenciosa y perturbadora - … No. Prefiero que vivas con un pesar en tus hombros, que vivas arrepentido por defraudar la confianza de los únicos que te han confiado demasiado… – empujó suavemente a Axl, alejándose sin más que decir. El joven comprendió que decidió partir y una fogosa ira brotó en su mente.

- ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS!? – gritó sin obtener respuestas. X se detuvo distante.

- No lo se. – respondió.

El joven Axl quedó estupefacto y al mismo tiempo enojado. Una sensación que no comprendía ni sabía cómo reaccionar… Tomó su revólver escondido, como es habitual, entre el césped largo y apuntó delicadamente a la espalda del reploide azul…

Un relámpago sonido pareció espantar a las aves y confundirse en una noche tormentosa. X cayó a causa del impacto. Su vientre ardía y su el punzante dolor acalambraba su cuerpo… Se volteó forzosamente a encontrarse con una mirada perdida, como si hubiera divisado el peor de sus miedos. Axl estaba perdiendo la cordura cada minuto.

Respondió a la agresión en vano, el joven había vuelto en sí y era demasiado conciente de su rapidez como para ser dañado por el buster de X… Axl le sonrió dando comienzo al enfrentamiento como él deseaba. Su enemigo ya no dudaba al atacarle. - ¡Ahora sí, mátame! – al terminar con sus palabras, recibió la embestida más violenta de toda su vida, yaciendo en el suelo con su atacante sobre su cuerpo. Se percató de la fuerza de su oponente y se vio a sí mismo en un aprieto: no podía resistir la fuerza con la que X ejercía en su brazo. Atemorizado por estar tan expuesto a recibir un disparo en el rostro sumado a su debilidad, lograron ponerlo nervioso…. -¡X! – gritó desviando a un costado el arma del mismo. Su hombro fue terriblemente dañado y X se sentó sobre su pecho, presionando su brazo libre con su rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo?... ¿A qué le temes ahora? – Susurró aprisionando la mano del pelirrojo con su buster y el suelo – Te dolerá – Axl observó asustado cómo su extremidad estaba aprisionada y el perjuicio que obtendría por perder dicha mano. X se rió casi en silencio, cargando su próximo disparo. El joven pelirrojo podía sentir el ardor dentro del cañón, desesperado por zafarse en vano como animal en trampa.

- ¡No, X! – una simple relajación del arma bastó para destrozar su mano y gran parte del brazo, entre la tierra quemada y los pequeños granitos expulsados por el impacto. Axl soltó un irreconocible alarido y fue finalmente liberado.

X lo pateó sutilmente para voltearlo y retomar posición sobre la espalda del menor. Tironeó de su cabello para que gritara e introducirle un dedo en su boca hasta la garganta. – Chupame el dedo – Axl obedeció estremecido por el dolor - ¿Cómo se siente?... ¿Cómo se siente que te lastimen y te hagan actuar como una prostituta moribunda? – la ironía golpeó en cada rincón de la mente del perturbado joven. Ya no permitiría que lo manipulara de esa forma, por lo que mordió su dedo y, con su única mano, lo tomó del brazo para repetir su tortura.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso, X – con su revolver, disparó la cantidad de veces suficientes como para destruir el buster del reploide azul. – Estamos a mano, jajaja… - se lanzó sobre él a golpearle en la cara fuertemente empezando con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Siempre buscando dejar inconciente al otro.

…

Al paso de un tiempo, ambos enfrentados se encontraban agotados.

X ya no soportaba el daño en su vientre y Axl no se defendía del todo bien sin una mano. Sin contar la cantidad de impactos en su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

- ¿Era necesario llegar a esto?... – preguntó X en medio de la tormenta - ¿No te parece que este es el camino fácil a una solución vacía y bárbara?

- Lo era, por algo la optamos… No me rendiré, X. Te morirás, violaré tu cadáver mil veces hasta secarme… Vomitarás semen...

- ¡Deja de hablar así! ¿No te das cuenta que estás enfermo?...

- ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué exactamente, doctor?

- ¡Ya basta, Axl! Tratemos de hablar… No quiero seguir con esto… - Axl suspiró profundamente bajando la guardia ante las suaves palabras del otro como si mente por fin conciliara la calma.

- No, no podemos hablar. Amo demasiado a Zero…

- ¿Amarlo?... Si lo amas, ¿Por qué le hiciste ese daño?...

- No es necesario que lo sepas…

- No tienes ninguna razón, ¿Verdad?

- …- el pelirrojo desvió la mirada un momento guardando silencio.

- … Vamos, Axl. Necesitas que te chequeen. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que analizaron tu salud mental?

- ¡No quiero! ¡No estoy loco!

- Axl… Tranquilo…

- … ¡Me quieres engañar!¡Eso estás haciendo!

- Tranquilo… Escúchame, no te quiero hacer nada malo…

- ¡Aléjate! – Axl logró alcanzarlo de un salto, empeorando las heridas tanto en su cuerpo como en el ajeno - ¡Son patrañas! ¡Tú no me quieres ayudar, quieres que me encierren como un psicótico y me maten!

- … Axl…! – X parecía perder energías – Mírate… Hace unos momentos… Estabas furioso, incontenible, aterrador, salvaje… Ahora, veo a un muchacho inocente de ojos heridos…

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Estás muy equivocado! – lo sacudía con fuerza mientras sus ojos se humedecían. El reploide azul perdió la conciencia - ¡Tu arruinaste todo!... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡PARA QUÉ DIABLOS EXISTES! – Apuntó con el revolver, el entrecejo de X. - ¡TE MATARÉ Y ZERO SE QUEDARÁ CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE!

- ¡Loco! – la femenina voz de Marino se apagó con el seco y desgarrante sonido de su cuchilla en la espalda de Axl. El joven gritó de sorpresa, tropezándose torpemente al embestir nuevamente a la reploide con dificultad.

- ¡No será tan fácil eliminarme, idiotas! ¿Creen que soy estúpido? ¿Creen que sólo se decir idioteces para sacarles una sonrisa? ¡Inútiles! ¡ME DAN ASCO! – retiró la cuchilla de su cuerpo, enterrando al mismo en el pecho de su dueña. La joven largó un fuerte gemido, luego fue violentamente tomada de la pierna, siendo arrastrada en el camino que tomó Axl hacia Giga city.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?...

- … Vamos a ver a Zero, X está muerto… ¿Recuerdas el trato?... Ahora te toca morir.

- No, Axl… Por favor…

- ¡POR FAVOR COOPERA! ¡LE DARÁS A ZERO TU MALDITO FLUJO DE ENERGÍA!

- … No lo hagas… Así no era el trato…

- Cambié de parecer cuando comenzaste a estorbarme… Los cambios efectuados son: X muerto, Marino muere para que Zero viva. Marino estará muerta al llegar a Giga City, los médicos creerán que es conveniente transplantar la pieza faltante al rubio por cuestiones económicas… Zero se queda conmigo y nadie nos molestará…

- No… - Marino perdió la conciencia por la cantidad de fallas en su cuerpo debido al daño de la cuchilla.

Axl la arrastró lentamente...

_"Axl y Marino, heridos en combate. X, muerto de guerra…"_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí se ve claramente la demencia de Axl y su nivel de creatividad en sus maldades.<em>

_Profundizando un poco la inseguridad del personaje _

_Acá las cosas se ponen muy interesantes... ¡Qué difícil es narrar una pelea!_


	19. La primera huella

La primera huella

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

><p>La cámara se tornaba silenciosa y a la vez ruidosa en la mente de Zero. Su cuerpo temblaba de energía y se sentía lo suficientemente vital como para salir. Curiosamente, luego de su siesta, pareciera haber revivido… Abrió los ojos lentamente notando la tierna figura de Cinammon quién estaba abriendo la capsula, el rubio le ayudó abriendo la puerta de cristal recibiendo un fuerte abrazo inmediatamente. La menor se mostró frustrada y asustada - … Tienes que ayudarnos… Axl ha hecho cosas malas… - Zero respondió a sus palabras aferrando a la niña en su pecho notando su buena disposición enérgica.<p>

- … Cinammon… ¿Cómo es que estoy bien?

- Te han reparado lo antes posible cuando Axl trajo a Marino inconsciente, dijo que X está perdido. ¡Tienes que ayudar a X! – lo tomó de la mano jalando del mismo desesperada - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El joven pelirrojo se sostenía con dificultad mientras observab una distancia segura. Había observado como su enemigo se retorcía de dolor y se resistía a perder, sorprendido por el acto, Axl decidió esperar al momento que se muriera… Deseaba enormemente ver detalle por detalle cómo lentamente perdía sus esperanzas de vida. Mientras tanto recordaba su pasado, todos los momentos en que se empeñó como uno de los mejores cazadores de mavericks en el antaño, memorando día tras día en que maduraba y crecía para convertirse en el mejor. Siempre pensando que todo sería perfecto para siempre… "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, X?" pensaba. "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto, X?... ¿Cómo es que te odio tanto ahora?"… Bajó su mirada a sus manos "… Te he hecho trizas como tu me lo hiciste a mí… Te ahorcaría en este mismo instante…" su furia lo cegaba "… Alguna vez tu fuiste mi héroe, te admiré como un hermano, como una familia y me quitas todo lo que amo en este mundo… Zero… Red…" el joven pelirrojo cerró sus ojos dejando revivir una de sus memorias, calmando su ira…

… Red…

_"Desde el momento en que me encontraste, he sentido más que un cariño hacia ti. Recuerdo exactamente cómo me sonreías mientras me llevabas a mi nuevo destino. Me enseñaste a ser un héroe y a crecer a tu lado, me enseñaste a ser quién soy en la batalla y quién nunca seré en la derrota. Todos los días despertaba con la misma ambición absurda de ser más poderoso que nadie, hacerte feliz era la misión que encaminaba a mi existencia… Inclusive te amé…"_

_- Algún día, Axl… Serás el más poderoso de mis soldados y, cuando ese tan esperado día llegue, moriré siendo feliz. _

_- ¿En serio lo cree?_

_- Hmmf! No lo creo, lo se. Veo tanto poder y potencial en ti…_

_- … Oh… -el joven se ruborizó levemente- … Gracias por tener fe en mí, señor._

_-… Axl, acompáñame… Tendremos una charla especial… - Axl caminó a su lado sin refutar su petición. Caminando por la base a casi plena oscuridad - … Me emociona ver a jóvenes tan talentosos como tu, tan empeñados en superarse y talentosos en la pelea… Pocos fueron quiénes me enorgullecieron como lo has hecho… Y esto lo hablaremos una sola vez en tu vida._

_- Sí, Red._

_-… Vivimos entre la derrota y la victoria, nacimos para superarse o sucumbir ante los demás, somos guerreros de alma… Creados por los reyes de la maldad y la destrucción, concebidos para continuar con su legado en esta tierra. Nuestras manos son las únicas testigos de tus actos de justicia y venganza, harán todo lo que desees y creas justo." _

- …A… Axl… - X recobraba la conciencia. - … Axl… - el joven se sobresaltó.

- … Aun estás vivo…

-… Por… ¿Por qué lloras?... – Axl se sorprendió y tocó su rostro sintiendo una lágrima.

- … No te incumbe…

- ¿Por qué aun no has acabado conmigo?...

- Estoy esperando que tú lo hagas por mí…

- ¿Morir aquí?... Axl… Antes de ello… Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre tu pasado… Quiero que me digas quién eres en realidad…

- … Está bien… -Axl quedó pensativo- …Una noche, un fuego intenso ardió en mi vientre, en mi interior, el fuego quemaba cada fibra pura de mi ser… Mi intimidad era arrebatada y mi vergüenza se desvanecía en un banco de niebla de satisfacción. Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo las manos de Red, la pasión destruía mi serenidad y confianza, descubría mi intenso deseo. Ese deseo penoso que hacía vibrar mi interior como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo... Me había vuelto adicto a ser tocado por él, adicto al sexo, adicto a su necesidad. Cada noche concluía con el roce de su insaciable sed y la calma de mi silencio, recostado entre sus brazos, somnoliento y cada vez más alegre.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente justo antes de sumirme al sueño y una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro… Qué dicha.

Mi vida concebía sentido día a día…

Llegó el día, en que una mañana desperté abrasado en el tacto más delicado que jamás habría soñado… La incomparable caricia de la seda. Me levanté de la cama y contemplé el detallado tapizado del cuarto dónde me encontraba, jamás había visto ese lugar… De pronto, sentí unos pasos, el rechinido de una puerta antigua y la silueta de Red con la sonrisa más pacífica que podía mostrarme. Se acercó a mí dándome los buenos días… Le pregunté dónde estaba y textualmente respondió: "En ninguna parte, pero sí en un lugar… En ningún lugar, pero sí conmigo…" Me encontraba en su habitación privada… Y tardé demasiado en percatarme de mi desnudez.

Red me había invitado a entrar a su vida… Imagínate verte a ti mismo en los recuerdos… Sentir cómo si las imágenes se proyectaran frente a tu mirada y una fantasmagórica esencia sujetara tu ser, transportándote al pasado y una inmensa sensación de dolor invada tu corazón… Y uno se pregunta… "¿Por qué las cosas cambian cuando están bien?" Somos hipócritas, la vida también cambia cuando las cosas van mal sólo que no apreciamos la felicidad que nos brinda. Dime X, ¿Por qué somos tan hipócritas? ¿Por qué atesoramos los buenos momentos del pasado cuándo cruzamos la oscura laguna del cambio?... ¿Qué es más real la felicidad o el dolor?... Nos gusta sentir dolor…

Todo cambió cuando una tarde me llegan las noticias de que personas inocentes estaban siendo masacradas por mis compañeros… Ya no me sentía el mismo de antes, observaba mis manos e imaginaba los alaridos, las lágrimas y la sangre empapando mis palmas… Traté de hablar con Red al respecto, creyendo que con ser "pareja" en la cama, habría una especie de flexibilidad a mi opinión… El peor error de mi vida… Red no estaba de acuerdo con que yo me interpusiera sobre sus decisiones… Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo que antes a partir de ese día siguiente, cuando desperté solo y frío en mi cuarto…

Los días pasaban, los meses apuñalaban mi conciencia… Ya no lo soportaba más, debía salir de allí… Con sumo respeto me acerqué a Red, implorando mi retirada… Él golpeó mi rostro tan fuertemente que el tiempo se detuvo y pareciera que mi cuerpo no lograba llegar al suelo, esperaba el fuerte impacto pero el rompimiento de mi corazón superó todo dolor físico… Yací en el suelo por un largo tiempo, esperando en vano que él se compadeciera de mí… Sin embargo pateó mi cuerpo como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta, y siguió su rumbo dejándome a solas en su pabellón… Recuerdo el frío del suelo y las lágrimas recorriendo lentamente mi rostro… No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, mi ser entero estaba acostumbrado al cariño, a su pasión y repentinamente probé el amargo sabor de mi sangre escurriéndose por mi boca… Estaba tan solo…

Luego me vi a mi mismo en el reflejo de una pared de titanio, mis ojos repletos de lágrimas nublaban mi visión así que me acerqué y sequé mis ojos… Al verme detalladamente, me sentí débil. Un niño pequeño que lloraba por el maltrato, lloraba por un corazón roto, un fuerte golpe y el abandono. Creí que esa dedicación por parte de Red se trataba del amor que tanto buscaba… Lo amaba aun así… Y sumido por el miedo, quedé en silencio…

Me sentía tan vacío que pensé en recuperar el favoritismo de mi "amado" pero la idea era tan absurda que escapaba. Fui a dónde mis demás compañeros no me vieran y encontré un desolado callejón oscuro dónde esconderme y llorar… Todas las noches corría a mi sitio especial, recordando que hacía unos meses, yo estaba acostado en una cama de antaño junto al reploide que amaba… Frío y solo, observaba el gran edificio que representaba a los Maverick Hunters… Pensaba en cómo sería la vida rodeado de los cazadores más poderosos del mundo, aquellos individuos cuyas leyendas retumbaban envidiosamente en la cabeza de Red… Me había metido ideas absurdas sobre la base Hunter, diciendo que ellos eran los preferidos sólo porque tenían de miembro al padre de los reploides… Dudaba ya de las palabras de Red y conseguía consuelo en la figura de ese edificio…

Una tarde, aun sin dirigirle la palabra a Red, él mismo me tomó del brazo y me pidió que lo acompañara. Me llevó nuevamente al cuarto soñado y me senté junto a él en la cama…

- Axl, debemos hablar.

- S-sí...?

- … Entiendo que lo que pasó aquella vez fue algo brusco – Red palmeó el hombro de Axl -… Pero fue necesario.

- ¿Necesario?

- Tu conducta últimamente comenzó a variar. Comenzaste a comportarte mal… Sabes que la primera regla es nunca contradecir mi mandato.

- Pero, señor… Estamos asesinando gente inocente… ¿Por qué? – Red se levantó rápidamente a abofetear al menor.

- ¡No me contradigas!

- ¿Por qué me pega?... – Axl comenzó a romper en llanto - … ¿Por qué me tratas así?...

- ¡No lo estás entendiendo! – reiteró a golpearle con tal fuerza que tumbó por completo al pelirrojo, logrando que cayera sobre la cama tapando su rostro con sus manos y llorando fuertemente. - … Deja de llorar… - Axl estaba asustado y no quiso dirigirle la mirada por lo que recibió su siguiente castigo. Red separó sus manos, descubriendo su cara y golpearle con el dorso de la mano en la misma, empeorando la situación emocional del pequeño - ¡Basta! ¡Hazme caso o esto no terminará!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Axl se encontraba acorralado en una esquina de la habitación. Temblando, llorando y cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos encogido de hombros. Red tomó su guadaña doble y golpeó a joven en su estómago con el mango de la misma, logrando que éste se encorvara y descubriera su cara… en cuestión de unos segundos, la pared junto al menor se manchó de sangre. Su rostro ardía y palpitaba por la herida, la sangre escurría lentamente hasta su mentón y al suelo. Red quedó impactado al ver el daño en él. Axl ya no lloraba, sólo jadeaba y gemía de tanto estremecimiento, congelado por el ataque. Miraba aterrado a su ser más querido mientras el mismo dejaba caer su arma hacia el suelo… Red se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre con las sábanas de la cama. El mayor estaba desesperado, mientras atendía la herida del pequeño, notaba cómo él quería llorar y luchaba contra su necesidad. – Axl… Llora, por favor…

- No… - el pelirrojo empujó al otro repentinamente huyendo de él. Red lo detuvo agarrándolo de su brazo. – No… No me pegues… Duele mucho… - escuchaba como imploraba con la voz a punto de quebrar en llanto - … Por favor…

-… Axl… Prometo no golpearte más… Lo juro… - escuchó atentamente sus palabras y al cabo de unos instantes Axl rompió en llanto, derrumbándose entre los brazos de Red.

- ¡Me duele mucho!

-… Lo se, lo se… - aferró al pelirrojo a su pecho tratando de calmar su sufrimiento…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la tardanza... u.u<em>


	20. La segunda huella

**La segunda huella**

Capítulo 20

* * *

><p>X interrumpió sus pensamientos con su ligero quejido de agotamiento. Axl lo observó con cierto repudio.<p>

- … Continúa… - susurró X.

- … Al paso de los meses, aquel tajo en mi rostro había quedado para siempre y con sólo verlo me provocaba asco. Mi desobediencia había sido olvidada, desde ese trágico día aprendí a ser respetuoso, a no cuestionar y olvidarme día a día lo que sentía en mi corazón… Tan solo estaba ilusionado, ridículamente ilusionado. Red me encerraba en su cuarto íntimo todas las noches y abusaba de mi cuerpo sin interés. Yo sólo me alarmaba en cuánto el palmeaba mi interior, simple intento de desvirgarme. Tan sólo bastaba con alejarme de él para evitarlo.

Sin embargo cada intento terminaba en una violenta discusión, gritos, empujones y mi huída. Cada vez que escapaba de su habitación, recibía los más groseros insultos que alimentaban mi odio hacia él.

El tiempo transcurría y, una noche, nuestra habitual pelea por mi virginidad terminó diferente…

… Luego de unos minutos a solas en la terraza de la base, Axl había sido encontrado por Red quién lo observaba hacía unos días con cierto desprecio. La noche había caído en pleno invierno y el frío corroía los sentimientos del pequeño pelirrojo mientras bajaba la guardia, sumido por la belleza del firmamento y la gran ciudad a unos kilómetros. Red se acercó a él lentamente para llevarlo a la misma rutina. En cuanto escuchó sus jadeos, cesó el paso atento a la fuente de ese suave lamentar. Axl lloraba nuevamente después de tanto tiempo y gradualmente se intensificaba sus gemidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? – preguntó suavemente Red.

- … ¿Qué cree? Mi vida es una mierda desde que aprendí a odiarte –Axl se sobresaltó inesperadamente mientras se encaminaba hacia el mayor a pasos acelerados - … Te odio, odio mi vida, odio verme a la cara desde ese accidente tuyo.

- Axl… Estás creciendo…

- ¿Crecer? ¡¿Crecer?! – el joven pelirrojo empujó violentamente a Red, tratando en vano de alejarse del mismo.

- ¿A dónde vas?... ¿Te olvidas de tu trabajito?

- … Hoy no, no dejaré que me toques…

- ¡Harás lo que te diga! – Axl lo observó aterrado y calmó bajando su mirada lentamente – Así me gusta…

…

En unos instantes, Axl se encontraba bajo la perversión de las escurridizas manos de Red. El joven cerraba los ojos tratando de no ver la escena, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que colmara de tranquilidad su mente, mientras su cuerpo correspondía involuntariamente a esa forma de profanar su intimidad.

Cuando el mayor separó sus piernas forzosamente dando como inicio a un placer aterrador para Axl, mientras su miembro era succionado por quién más odiaba, su corazón soportaba poderosas puñaladas que desgarraban su interior advirtiendo que en cualquier momento perdería ante la falta de cordura… El pelirrojo gemía con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a responder misteriosamente a su mayor. Se retorcía, su espalda se arqueaba y su cadera oscilaba lado a lado como si el placer fuera desmedido. Red sonrió y acentuó sus acciones.

En unos instantes, un fuerte y largo jadeo se escuchó brotar de los labios de Axl. Mientras su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, Red saboreaba su estallido de gozo con un sentimiento de victoria. Creyendo haber dominado al joven pelirrojo, por lo que optó a ir más allá de sólo caricias y besos, quería mucho más esa vez, por lo que descubrió su sexo rozando intencionalmente entre las nalgas del menor… Cada roce era más profundo y la señal de alarma se escuchaba con más potencia en la cabeza de Axl… Pronto perdería la virginidad de no hacer algo y todo su plan se perdería. Deseaba perder la virginidad con quién más la apreciara y demostrara amarlo mientras que él mismo le entregue ese mismo sentimiento y confianza. – Axl…- llamó su mayor.

- … ¿Qué?... – respondió con nervios.

- ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que dejaste de dirigirte hacia mí con respeto?

- … Desde que me lastimaste.

- ¿Es por esa herida en tu carita, verdad?... – acarició su mejilla. – Axl, solo fue un accidente…

- ¿Accidente?...

- Sí, no quise herirte Axl… - el pelirrojo observó cómo Red acercaba su eréctil sexo hacia sus labios para frotar su miembro lado a lado hasta separarlos. – Se mío Axl… Vuelve a obedecerme. – el joven comprendió rápidamente que debía hacer y comenzó con su tarea con esmero, buscando que lograra otorgar el mayor placer de su vida.

Al paso del tiempo, Red bajó la guardia, complacido por la perfecta sincronía entre las manos y la boca de Axl. Cerró sus ojos buscando el mayor goce del acto. En ese momento, el pelirrojo demostró su astucia aprovechando la ocasión, mordió la intimidad opuesta logrando que se distrajera, inmediatamente lo empujó a un costado teniendo libre el camino a su escapatoria por la única entrada del cuarto íntimo de Red. Al estar a unos pasos de su victoria, la fría mano de la ira tomó su hombro consiguiendo devolverlo a la cama en un veloz acto de violencia. Tomó al pequeño pelirrojo de su cuello, presionándolo contra la cama. - ¿¡Qué creías!? ¿¡Que podrías ESCAPAR!? – golpeó bruscamente la mejilla del menor desorientando al mismo mientras tomaba su guadaña - ¡Te di una oportunidad para recapacitar tu lugar en esta organización! ¡EN MÍ ORGANIZACIÓN!

- ¡No! ¡No me pegues! ¡Por favor! – Red atacó desgarrando las sábanas cerca del rostro del menor. Su ira era incontenible y no pensaba claramente como atacarle inclusive. Axl, aterrado, trató de escapar saliendo por la puerta rápidamente. Al encontrarse en el largo pasillo oculto y oscuro, decidió correr hacia el vacío de su profundidad, despavorido. Red corrió tras él y lanzó su arma para que golpeara las piernas del pelirrojo para hacerlo caer. Ya en el suelo, Axl trató de incorporarse notando que sus piernas estaban aprisionadas y la guadaña aplastándolas le provocaba demasiado dolor. Como si un coyote estuviera tratando de huir de una trampa. - ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras Red lo sujetaba cruelmente de su cabello.

- Axl… Maldito niño… - Red tomó su guadaña y, lentamente, dibujó la siguiente marca en su rostro. Provocando un momento de agonía para el joven pelirrojo. La "X" estaba formada. Axl gritó entre lágrimas decidido a escapar, logrando su cometido al golpearle fuertemente su estómago para que lo liberara. Corrió como más podía hasta ocultarse en la oscuridad densa de una de las esquinas del pasillo negro, para acomodar su vestimenta y disimular su herida en el rostro. Reiteró la escapatoria hasta llegar al gran portón de salida de la Red Alert. Cuyo líder tomó como ataque un mensaje comunicativo para todos sus subordinados "Busquen a Axl", cuáles súbditos obedecieron buscando al joven. Invadido por la rabia, Red liberó a su escorpión para que destrozara al desertor mientras, éste acababa con todos los métodos de defensa de la Red Alert.

Al huir, Axl tomó un respiro para decaer en el llanto fuerte, como si lo estuviera aguantando por años… Se arrodilló frente a su inmenso dolor y empapó el suelo con sus lágrimas. Mientras notaba la nueva marca en su rostro. El sello del fin de su insana relación con Red.

Al pasar unos minutos, el pelirrojo escuchó el familiar sonido de la escorpión de Red. Al observarla aproximándose a él, comprendió cuánta era la furia de su ex comandante, además de la importancia que aparentemente le tenía. Empuñó sus armas en dirección al enorme mecanoloide y atacó reiteradas veces en vano, cansado y reviviendo las heridas de su enfrentamiento con cada soldado de la Red Alert, decidió escapar por la autopista principal.

Estaba aterrorizado, estaba huyendo de una vida que no deseaba y buscaba la luz que le guiara a su nuevo camino… Esquivando grandes escombros, poco le importaba el deplorable estado de ese alrededor, tan solo se miraba a si mismo y a su dudoso futuro… Entonces, allí estaba él… Con su clásica apariencia y su mirada curiosa y punzante sobre mis ojos…

…

- …Le grité que no sea imbécil y corriera por su vida, Red no me permitiría huir fácilmente… - Axl soltó un soplido al recordar ese capítulo de su vida y, a lo lejos, logró divisar la figura de Zero con sus enormes alas oscuras y sus garras ansiosas a destrozarlo y desmembrarlo poco a poco. Toda esa imagen se encontraba encapsulada en el reflejo de la venganza en sus ojos zafiro… Observó a X por un momento y éste sonreía.

- … Z-Zero… Ahí… Viene… - dijo X con dificultad. - … Corre… Axl… Pequeño… Huye… - Axl lo observó sorprendido, como si esas palabras lo arrastraran a su oscuro pasado - … Huye de tu destino una vez más…

* * *

><p><em>Intenso.<em>


	21. La Venganza

**La venganza**

Capítulo 21

En medio de una frenética huida el joven pelirrojo recordaba y divisaba cada instante de su pasado frente a sus pupilas, mientras perdía la noción de cómo su entorno se deformaba hasta tomar la imagen semejante a aquella primera vez que corrió de su pasado. Los árboles se tornaban en desgastadas y dañadas estructuras de gris urbano, entre centenares de lágrimas de vidrio que, bailaban entre sí, formando parte del escenario. El césped se quemaba frente a sus pasos, dejando un extenso camino negro asfalto y las grandes cumbres se perdían en una selva citadina. El cielo se tornaba rojizo y denso, ninguna estrella a la vista… En un momento, Axl se detuvo frente al final de su camino, el gran risco se asemejaba segundo a segundo a la gran carretera central partida en escombros mientras, su respiración se agitaba, perdía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe en su mente. Tan real era la situación que pareciera haber retrocedido del tiempo ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué era real?... Un fuerte estruendo y, el agudo chillar del filo, de unas garras acompañado por la profunda respiración enardecida de su nuevo enfrentamiento. Zero se encontraba agotado; agotado de las mentiras y las falacias; agotado de la hipocresía y, sobre todo, del dolor. Tensaba sus dedos de tal forma que se lograba transmitir una fría sensación de dolor en las manos, sus dedos helados temblaban de la ira y sus garras vibraban deseosas de desgarrar a su siguiente víctima. La mirada del blondo se perdía entre la oscuridad de las sombras de los grandes árboles y la noche misma, sumiendo su juicio en un mar de odio y venganza. Axl se sintió acorralado nuevamente, dispuesto a despegar por los aires en cualquier momento, dudando de poder escapar teniendo en cuenta que Zero también podría alcanzarlo… Perdía la tranquilidad, su extremidad perdida palpitaba en fuertes corrientes de dolor a su pecho y su cuerpo se paralizaba cada vez más. Rogando el perdón con la mirada, Axl temió, nuevamente, a un ser amado. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el joven sucumbiera sobre sus rodillas y se abrazara al suelo hundido entre lágrimas y un fuerte sollozo de desamparo. Zero lo observó indiferente y tomó violentamente al menor por la nuca, logrando que éste le dirigiera la mirada a su altura. El pelirrojo temblaba de horror. No despegaba los ojos de la afilada mirada del mayor mientras éste levantaba su mano a la altura de su pecho, tensando sus poderosas garras, dejando evidente que estaba dispuesto a atravesar su cuerpo de un solo intento. – Ze-Zero… - Susurró Axl - … T-te… Te amo… - el rubio apretujó su nuca provocando que sus garras penetraran ligeramente el cuello del pelirrojo - … Te a-amo… - presionaba cada vez más al menor, mientras le provocaba un daño mayor - … A-ah…!... T-t… e.. Te… - la voz de Axl comenzaba a fallar por el daño en su garganta - … Am-… Te am… o… - solo bastó con un ligero esfuerzo para que Zero destrozara sus cuerdas vocales – Ghhjj!-… Axl cayó al suelo y se percató de cómo su atacante acariciaba su pecho haciendo grandes y extensas marcas en su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos, dónde sus rodillas fueron desgarradas dándole a comprender la venganza. El pelirrojo, evidenció su arrepentimiento dejándose manipular como un muñeco de trapo. Zero acariciaba todo su cuerpo, buscando su propia excitación a la par que su víctima sufría lesiones graves… Sus muslos eran acuchillados lentamente, su vientre estaba casi abierto y su espalda repleta de los hilos profundos de una pasión vengativa.

Ya era momento, Zero introdujo sutilmente sus garras en las piezas de su armadura, arrebatándolas violentamente hasta encontrarse con su destino, el interior del profano Axl. Zona cual usó como tortura, destrozando las paredes de su interior al introducir un dedo y moverlo en círculos a placer. El joven tan sólo se limitaba a llorar mientras permitía morir en la violación menos forzada de la historia. El rubio tomó de sus caderas presionando salvajemente contra su erecto miembro dando comienzo a la agonía del pelirrojo, el cual trataba de gritar en un ahogado sonido de silencio. Las embestidas del rubio eran más intensas y se escuchaba claramente el golpe entre su cadera y las nalgas del chico. Frenéticamente, los movimientos se aceleraban mientras las enormes alas de Zero se sostenían en el suelo por la exigencia de tanto trabajo. Axl se aferraba al suelo, empapándolo de sus finos hilos de saliva y lágrimas. Sus manos golpeaban la fría tierra tratando de evadir la concentración de dolor y buscaba mantener la calma en su cuerpo, no sucumbir más a la humillante violación. A su pesadilla. Escuchando los gritos e insultos de Red…

En un momento, Zero se detuvo eyaculando en su interior, el pelirrojo sólo se estremeció mientras era brutalmente tratado por la ira continua del rubio. Su cuerpo era golpeado, empujado de tal manera que hacía que se viera como una muñeca de trapo. Axl no mostró resistencia alguna. - ¿Qué pasa, pequeñito? ¿No te gusta tu juego?... – Susurró Zero, el menor trató de alejarse de él sin dirigirle la mirada – … No me dejaste tranquilo ni un solo día… - lo sujetó de su espalda enterrando sus garras para que no huyera, se acercó a su oído - … Esperé tantos años… Tantos años soñando con que mi único amigo fuera más, aun más, en mi mundo… ¿Por qué lo arruinas todo? – Axl temblaba por los escalofríos que le producían esas palabras susurrantes y amenazadoras, mientras Zero parecía perderse en un llanto suave así como su voz se distorsionaba ligeramente por cada palabra - … Se que no he sido valiente al decírselo, pero ahora es cuando mi valor se reunió para lograrlo. Sufrí tanto por tus celos, tanto por sus celos… Y todo fue idea tuya… - Zero golpeó su rostro, acuchillando el mismo. Una gran marca nació en el pelirrojo, cruzando sus ojos de lado a lado. Irónicamente, Axl se topaba con una mala jugada del destino y su pasado. - ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Axl?... – Inesperadamente por parte del rubio, Axl se desmayó. Zero lo observó indiferente, notando sus heridas. Decidió sentirse victorioso y calmado, Axl parecía haber muerto.

- ¡Zero! – Gritó X siendo auxiliado por Cinnamon. Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes pero pareciera aun estar con fuerzas. - ¡Zero! – Reiteró su llamada. Zero lo observó sorprendido y se acercó a él inmediatamente.

- ¿X?... ¡Dije que volvieras! – Dijo Zero algo molesto. X lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

- Basta, Zero. – El mismo lo observó sorprendido.

- Pero… X, me dijiste que… - X suspiró triste al ver que ya era demasiado tarde.

- Zero, fue suficiente. Piensa en lo que hicimos por la locura de un joven… Me he dado cuenta de que lo único que diferenciaba a Axl de ti es su final. El siempre buscó un lugar dónde lo amaran. – Zero se percató de X estaba teniendo otro típico momento suyo de empatía. - … Estoy bien, deja de mirarme como si yo fuera la víctima. – Observó de reojo el cuerpo de Axl nuevamente- … Él es la víctima. No tiene caso que te vengues de la forma en que lo hacías.

- X… Yo solo quería cuidarte…

- ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo para arreglar esto! – Mientras la pareja parecía comenzar una inocente discusión, el cuerpo de Axl parecía moverse lentamente como una sombra amorfa. Cinnamon dirigió su mirada al mismo notando que el pelirrojo volvió en sí. Estando ya sobre sus piernas, el joven los miró con sus ojos enardecidos de furia mientras sus dientes chillaban de presión. Metió sus dedos en su propia garganta y un pequeño click, emergente de su abierto interior, se escuchó a lo lejos. La pequeña testigo gritó aterrada creyendo haber visto el resurgimiento de un muerto e, inmediatamente, Zero se volteó mientras su pareja abría su mirada paralizado por lo que presenciaban. - … Ax-l…

Zero gruñó en silencio, decidido a defender al resto. Axl lo observó tan molesto como nunca mientras el silencioso paisaje de la noche se convertía en una fugaz luz en el cielo, iluminando la sombría silueta del pelirrojo a medida que el sol nacía desde sus pies. - … Yo… ¡Yo te amé! – gritó inesperadamente Axl, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que él mismo se encargó de romper su voz. - ¡Te amé más que a nadie!... ¡Tu hiciste ESTO! – señaló la nueva marca en su rostro, la cicatriz más profunda y extensa de todas. - ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!... ¿¡Entendiste!?... ¡YA NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO VUELVA A PASAR! – Declarada su última oración, Axl se posicionó mostrando sus largas hélices, disponiéndose a brincar en una veloz embestida - … Ya nadie me asusta… - el pelirrojo voló rápidamente de un salto a dirección de Zero el cual lo recibió dificultosamente por su fuerza. Axl quedó sobre él acercándose a su oído - … Lo mataré… - la voz friolenta e indiferente del joven, paralizó el cuerpo del rubio, viendo como el atacante se dirigía a X, empujando violentamente a Cinnamon y apuntando con su único revolver. X se mostró atónito, no tenía manera de defenderse y su rostro perplejo reflejaba cada miedo en su mente. Pensando en que, quizás, estaba presenciando al reploide más fuerte en su vida… El impacto en su pecho quemó cada hebra de su ser, cada circuito destruído era una punzada insoportable para el resto de su cuerpo. Sin dudas, X sentía que la colisión al caerse a la tierra, no se compararía con el intenso sufrir de su interior por el disparo.

- ¡X!- gritó Zero mientras el cazador azul quedaba a merced de la muerte por el próximo tiro de suerte. Axl sonreía en su mundo, con la mirada dirigida al dorso de su arma, a punto de cometer el acto más grande de su vida… Hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado por los aires como una simple piedra, Zero lo había tumbado con mucha facilidad… Recuperando la visión de las cosas, Axl pudo observar cómo Zero asistía a su pareja.

- … ¿Zero? – Preguntó con la mirada perdida, X.

- ¡X! … Aguanta, por favor… - Rogó Zero sosteniendo parte de su cuerpo con cariño y delicadeza. Axl se reincorporó, mirándolos. El rubio apagó su mirada en el dulce pecho de su amado, aferrando todo su cuerpo a él mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro. El sentimiento de desamparo en el pecho de Zero, había sido suficiente para apaciguar sus fuerzas y, por lo tanto, sus enormes alas junto a su apariencia, fueron desvaneciéndose del plano material.

Axl se rió a lo lejos y apuntó nuevamente su arma en dirección a la cabeza de X, el cual aun estaba conciente. En un momento, pudo ver detenidamente como Zero interpuso su rostro evitando que apuntara y lo mismo hacía en cada lugar dónde el pelirrojo decidía dar el golpe final. Zero actuaba extraño y la triste mirada del mismo evidenciaba que ya no le importaba morir. - … Si lo vas a matar a él… - dijo el rubio casi en silencio - … Primero a mí… - Axl se sorprendió - … El es todo para mí… - el pelirrojo se perdió en el sufrimiento y la declaración del rubio rompiendo a llorar por el gran dolor que le invadía en el corazón al ver el sacrificio del amor que el tanto buscó.

- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó Axl afirmando su mano en el gatillo. Inesperadamente, Cinnamon tomó el arma del pelirrojo comenzando a forcejear contra él. Axl se encontraba lo suficientemente débil como para que la pequeña le hiciera pelea.

- ¡No lo hagas por favor! – imploró la pequeña tomando del revolver para arrebatárselo - ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Cinnamon lloraba cada vez más a medida que peleaba con él. - ¡Me das mucho miedo! – Zero besó la mejilla de X dejándolo reposar con dulzura sobre el suelo para aprovechar el momento y, con su sable, penetrar el pecho de Axl de lado a lado. El quejido del pelirrojo retumbó en los oídos de todos mientras éste sostenía en vano las manos de su atacante.

- Z-Zero… - dijo Axl con la voz quebradiza, como un chirrido mostrándose sorprendido. Cinnamon pegó un fuerte grito de sorpresa rompiendo a llorar a gritos mientras se fue corriendo a salvarle la vida a X.

- Hasta aquí… - Zero empuñó su sable introduciéndolo más en su cuerpo - ... Llega tu locura… - Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras, los de Axl, parecían perder hasta el color…

* * *

><p>¿Axl va a morir?<p> 


	22. La llamada del silencio

**La llamada del silencio**

Capítulo 22

* * *

><p>El abrumador silencio acompañaba el sorprendente suceso mientras el tiempo parecía estancarse en un pozo profundo de suspenso. Todos los espectadores se mostraban paralizados mientras el cielo tomaba el característico rojo furia por el acontecimiento del amanecer. Las aves y bandadas salvajes cantaban, revoloteando en el cielo y perdiéndose en el horizonte, como si anunciaran una catástrofe por venir. Después de todo, para aquellas criaturas un amanecer significa tan sólo otro día.<p>

En el fondo del risco al lado de los sujetos, la niebla espesa cubría el suelo simulando un infinito caer, tan sólo las copas de los árboles más altos se sumergían al cielo, escapando de la bruma blanca y dejándose rodear por la misma. La sombra aun persistente en gran parte del escenario daba aun la presencia de la escarcha y el rocío en el césped, decorando con finas perlas cada punta de las hojas y ramas que indiferentemente presenciaban tal suceso. Hacía demasiado frío aquella mañana.

La mirada de Zero se perdía entrelazándose con los aterrados ojos muertos de Axl, mientras el viento meneaba sus cabellos. Cinnamon gemía asustada, cubriéndose su rostro como si hubiese cometido el pecado más grande de su vida, tratando de auxiliar a X con su energía. Cada segundo, significaba un momento más de agonía para el pelirrojo. El sable luminoso penetraba constantemente su cuerpo, introduciéndose más en el mismo a la vez que Zero trataba de acercarse más a él. En el momento deseado, el rubio penetró la mirada de Axl, sintiendo instantáneamente el dolor en sus orbes cuya opacidad aumentaba mostrando menos señales de conciencia. El joven jadeaba ahogándose en su propio dolor mientras sus ojos despedían profundas lágrimas, evidenciando su temor a la muerte. Zero le sonrió levemente sosteniendo su cuerpo y atravesando hasta la manezuela de su clásica arma. Axl gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, aterrorizando a la fauna y a sus conocidos. En todo ese escándalo, el rubio silenció su agonizante rugido con sus labios. El opuesto cerró sus ojos sumido al gesto mientras era abrazado tortuosamente por la intensificación de la penetración del sable a medida que Zero lo aferraba más a su cuerpo. El tierno beso concebido nubló la mente del moribundo logrando que éste comenzara a llorar por una extraña sensación de dolor y felicidad. Aquel dulce contacto fue diferente, podría jurar que nunca había estado tan cercano a su corazón. Aquellos antiguos besos apasionados siempre supieron a infelicidad, disgusto; frío sentimiento que perturbaba su corazón no correspondido. Sabía desde el inicio que Zero no le amó nunca y que cada caricia no era más que un intento por olvidar, desocupar su mente, del recuerdo del único que logró cautivar su indomable corazón… Aquella vez todo era diferente, había un sentimiento detrás de sus labios y sus brazos… Al terminar, el momento mágico derrumbó en dolor sobre los hombros de Axl, notó que hasta el mango estaba dentro de su ser. – Axl, realmente me duele tener que hacerte esto… - El pelirrojo se sorprendió mostrándole una dulce sonrisa como su tierna mirada. Sus lágrimas aun caían de felicidad.

- Zero… - dijo suavemente aun sosteniendo sus fuerzas.

-… Al verte a los ojos me he dado cuenta de tu verdadero dolor… Se lo que se siente haber estado amando tanto… A alguien por tantos años… Un secreto que carcome tu corazón mientras la ansiedad y la inseguridad destroza tu mente… - X reaccionó observándolos detenidamente mientras lentamente sanaba gracias a la pequeña. Tras ver cómo Zero besaba al moribundo de Axl, no sólo comenzó a sentir una punzada en su pecho sino un profundo arrepentimiento por todo lo ocurrido. Las imágenes brotaban desde su mente hacia sus ojos, relatando una y otra vez la primera aventura de amor de su vida. Cómo luchó, se defendió y temió por su corazón enamorado.

- Yo… Siempre… Busqu-é… Amor… Y tu eres m-mi… a-amor… - Zero sostuvo el cuerpo de Axl mientras éste acariciaba su mejilla con una sonrisa blanca y una mirada serena- … Tu me salvaste de Red, sólo buscaba quién controlara mi mente… Ese eras tú Zero. Esas tardes de charlas… A medida que nos íbamos-os… Conociendo… S-sentí que mi corazón… Llamaba tu nom-b-bre y… Cuando tu estabas luchando a… a mi lado… N-no… No lograba perderte la vista… Dónde f… Fuéramos… T-tu te veías… Como un ángel… - X sonrió disimuladamente.

- … Para mí, tu fuiste como X alguna vez… Hace muchos… Muchos años… Un alumno, un amigo y compañero; un hermano. – el rubio acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano respondiendo a la caricia del pelirrojo. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo el gusto al pequeño.

- … He actuado… Muy mal… Perdí la cabeza… No iba a permitir que mi pasado volviera a marcar mi destino, con la misma cicatriz torcida en mi rostro… - Zero observó dicha marca - … Temía… Que tú… Fueras Red… - el rubio continuó observando detalladamente la profundidad de las heridas en su cara - … Cada vez, que me miraba a mí mismo… Veía al p-pasado… Antes sólo sab-bía temerle al pasado… Ahora… Aprendí a desafiarle… - Axl apuntó con su dedo índice una de las marcas, comenzando a contornearla de punta a punta – Derecha a izquierda: Postura… Y carácter… -repitió la operación pero en la marca paralela- Izquierda a derecha: … Valor… Y perseverancia… - Zero lo miró atónito sintiendo un profundo pesar en su corazón - … Todas estas lecciones… Me dijeron que te hiciera esto… L-lo siento… Quise cambiar mi destino… Sin embargo… La última marca me enseño algo muy… Importante… - Axl la señaló – Lado a lado… Hiriendo mis ojos… Esta me dice "Amor"…

- ¿Amor?...

- Siendo más joven… Creí que el concepto del amor… Se trataba de una fantasía… De un sueño… Red me demostró que el amor… Puede provocar terror y obediencia… Yo… Sólo hice lo que una vez me hicieron para no ser Axl… Contigo… C-contigo quería ser Red… Para cambiar la suerte de mí destino…

- … Axl… Calla, guarda tus energías… Podemos curarte.

- ¡No!... Zero… Yo pude sobrevivir… A las antiguas marcas, la cruz de mi negro pasado en mi corazón… Pero… La última… No podré… El pesar del recuerdo sobre mis hombros… Todo el dolor que hice y que sufrí… Ca-cada momento… Fue una tortura para mi mente… No podré, sobrevivir con este pasado arañando mi alma…

- No, no digas tonterías…

- … Zero, jamás… En mi vida he estado tan s-seguro como ahora. Llega… En algun momento de la vida de un reploide… En que deb-bes escoger dónde yacer… - Axl señaló su mirada al cielo y al hermoso ambiente - … Mi pasado… Su pasado conmigo, muere conmigo… ¿Crees que… X y tú… Puedan estar viéndome de la misma forma?... ¿Crees que X confía… En mí?... V-vi su odio en sus ojos… El… quería… Matarme…

- Todo se perdona…

- ¿Perdón?... –el pelirrojo observó a X - ¿Crees que eso… tiene perdón?... – siguió la mirada hasta dirigirla al pecho del pelirrojo y acariciar la zona de una de sus heridas más letales - ¿Y… esto?... – señaló lentamente su frente - ¿Además?... P-piensa en mí… Mírame…

- Axl…

- … M-me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida… Todo lo que he vivido… Menos haberte conocido… Tú me diste el segundo capítulo de mi vida… Así como el primero terminó con la muerte de… Red… Éste también terminará… A-Al fin y… Al cabo, logré cambiar el destino…

- … ¿Cómo?

- … Todo muere… Porque yo muero. Y tu… Eres feliz… Cómo cuando yo lo fui, al conocerte… - el pelirrojo señaló dulcemente a X - … Así me sentía en mi interior… Tu, ya tienes tu ángel - Axl le sonrió a Zero- Tú ya tienes un ángel… Y no pude entenderlo… Hasta ahora…

- Axl, piensa bien… Por favor.

- … Recuedo… Haber odiado a Red… Pero cuando todo se derrumbaba… Mi corazón quiso saltar hacia él y salvarle… Aunque tanto odio… Hay tanto amor… - Axl miró el cielo nuevamente- … Yo… Fui Red… Tal como él… Mi mente quedó en claro al momento… De elegir dónde morir… -sonrió para sí mismo- logré cambiar el destino… Tú estás vivo…

- ¡Axl! – llamó X mostrando señales de haberse recuperado casi parcialmente. Se acercó a la escena y lo observó asustado, pero en un momento Axl respondió su mirada y éste cerro la suya, comprendiendo el mandato del menor. – Zero, cariño… Quiero que me dejes a solas con él… - el rubio obedeció dejando el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre los brazos de X.

- … X… El se opondrá a mi muerte…

- … Lo se, amigo… Lo sé. – X alzó el cuerpo del pequeño dándole una comodidad adecuada para cargarlo a medida que, lentamente, caminaba hacia la punta del abismo cercano del risco. Dónde el sol aun parecía emerger del horizonte. - ¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes?...

- … Porque Zero… No me dio la oportunidad de reaccionar… Cuando… El me besó hace unos momentos… Mi mente entró en sí… Comprendiendo haber… Hecho mi realidad… Un cambio…

- … Explícame…

- T-todo fue claro… Zero se desesperó al verme morir… Aunque… El me odie… Dentro de su interior… Una llama que lo confunde le dijo que se equivocó… T-Tal cual ocurrió en mi corazón al ver morir a Red… Ahí comprendí el cambio… T-te equivocaste X… No huí del destino… Sólo transformé mi pasado en el presente que quiero vivir… Para saldar las cuentas de una vida descorazonada y unos últimos días de ira, desamor, pasión, traición… Tales que no me atrevo a enmendar… Se que… En tu interior, algo te dice que aun me quieres como un amigo… Pero… Tu amor por Zero, te hace poderoso a ese sentimiento… Te hizo… Odiarme…

- … Es cierto, te odio…- X se quedó en la punta del risco, observando que aun la niebla no se disipaba. - ¿Algo más que decir?

- Zero es tu compañero, tu hermano, tu amor… Tú, eres su ángel, su guardián, su protector enamorado… Yo, soy aquel que no supo amar y practicó el odio como amor, forjando… Forjando una realidad feliz… Para el sufrido y su ángel… - X cruzó la mirada con la del menor, el cual le sonrió con un agradable y pacífico susurro en el viento. Axl mostraba, por primera vez en su vida, un crecimiento drástico. Su Axl, ya no era el pequeño y, la idea de que su final se sostenía de su decisión, le provocaba una fuerte punzada a su corazón. Cerró los ojos un momento separando sus brazos lentamente mientras el cuerpo del pelirrojo se escabullía de los mismos. Tan sólo el sol y la naturaleza presenciaron cómo terminaba la vida de un joven en búsqueda de la redención. "X, soy feliz" frase que retumbó por su mente, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y ver cómo Axl caía con sus hélices extendidas. Se sorprendió al notar que, lo que había escuchado, había sido de verdad…

Cinnamon lloraba a cántaros mientras Zero le acompañaba en su agonía con sigilosas lágrimas de un parentesco arrepentimiento, dejándose llevar por el dolor de la pequeña. La jovencita se aferraba cada vez más a su pecho mientras él correspondía abrazándola como si fuera su propia hija, buscando consuelo de ambas partes en el forzoso gesto del dolor en sus rostros…

El repentino sonido del metal colisionando sobre la superficie de la tierra, hizo eco por todo el acantilado, emergiendo desde la especie niebla, la cual cubría la tumba del caído. Pareciera que la naturaleza callara en silencio respetuosamente por la huída de un alma desorientada, lamentando el suceso, X cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de calmar el agobiante dolor de la pérdida voluntaria de un viejo amigo. Suspiró soportando la agonía en su pecho y obtuvo consuelo de la madurez que, por unos momentos, gozó Axl.

Los delicados pasos se acercaban al cazador azul, el cual aun guardaba silencio en su mente sobre la tumba en la punta del risco. Su amante pasó sus brazos por los suyos para que le permitiera abrazarle desde su espalda. X respondió al cariño acariciando los brazos del opuesto que le rodeaban. Sintiendo cómo Zero se aferró a su nuca, ocultando su rostro del sol, este suspiró mirando de manera desafiante a la situación, comprendiendo que Axl hubiera deseado lo mismo. El viento acompañaba a la pareja y a la pequeña que los observaba respetando el silencio…

- … ¿Ya todo acabó?... – preguntó Zero aun abrazándolo por detrás.

- Sí, terminó… Pero lo nuestro recién comienza… - X respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, el cuál aferró su mejilla con la suya. Quedándose así hasta que el sol tomó vuelo definitivamente sobre el firmamento, dominando el horizonte con su intensa iluminación.

En Giga City, los cazadores dieron el anuncio de que en unas semanas, volverían a su base origen, juntos como siempre. La abrumadora noticia de la muerte de Axl sacó más suspiros profundos que alegrías espontáneas. ¿Estarían todos conscientes de la mentalidad que tuvo Axl?... X no quiso pensar más en ello. Aunque estaban más sorprendidos en cuánto vieron, por primera vez, cómo X se atrevió a besar a Zero en público, lo que alegró rápidamente al rubio ya que, desde ese momento en más, X no estaría avergonzado. Delatando finalmente que se encontraba en pareja con su ángel luego de haber esperado más de 100 años…


End file.
